


Pillar Winged

by Hunter_Of_Saefthinge



Category: Sekirei (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harems, More pairings later, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge/pseuds/Hunter_Of_Saefthinge
Summary: Minato got himself into university and a wife.An alien wife?With more incoming. This is going to be interesting.And very, very pleasurable.
Relationships: Asama Miya/Sahashi Minato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth request fic I got so far. This time, it's pure smut with a little bit of plot. I had another one but I kept that one out because I did not want it published. It was a bit too much out of my strike zone to be comfortable to have on my profile.
> 
> And if you call me some derogative names because I don't want to post some stuff, well, that is your problem. Not mine.
> 
> This might come out and we'll see where it ends.
> 
> I got a few more request fics lately. So I enjoy doing those. If you got one, just let me know. But at this point, there's a line.
> 
> And there is one thing. I need a bit more than character X does character Y. Because there are many different ways to do someone. And what you all can do.

Minato couldn't believe he made it. He finally got into Tokyo University.

He finally got there after one year of trying. Damn, was he happy that he finally had gotten in the university. He had been studying the entire year and now, it finally paid off. Walking home, he couldn't wait to call his mum.

But he would call his mum until a woman crashed into him. It wasn't just a crash. The woman nearly rammed into him and it was like a wall came over him which forced him into the ground.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Minato wasn't an unhealthy guy. He might be a bit scrawny but nowhere a twig. So it was a surprise that the woman had managed to topple him over.

Some parts would admit that he was happy or he got lucky by the woman that toppled him over. A healthy skin that was very attractive. Her figure was slender yet the traditional clothes she wore made it clear that she had one nice figure.

If Minato was a judge about that. She wore a Miko outfit. It consisted of a purple hakama, a white hoari with a sash like belt. Minato couldn't see much else but he found it weird that a girl like her managed to ram into him.

Her most distinctive feature was her long purple hair and her brown eyes that managed to draw Minato in.

He was wearing a pair of jeans plus his own dark jacket over his white shirt. It had been clear that he wasn't prepared for what was going to happen to him. He looked at her with a blush. Despite all things, he wasn't used to women. The ones in his life weren't great examples.

Right now, he could feel like he was drowning in those eyes. He shook his head when he saw the beautiful woman. "No, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention myself." The woman stood up and offered him a hand. Gratefully, he took it while she smiled at him.

She was about to say something until a crack of lightening went by their heads. From behind them, he could see a pair of women in the sky.

Dressed in ways he might suspect belonged in a bedroom, there was electricity surrounding the two. Just like their getup, it was clear they weren't normal.

Despite a hard study, Minato had spent a lifetime on the Internet plus plenty of older friends. So it was hard to get him shocked.

"Eh?" He pointed at the two while looking at the woman. "You know them?" Smiling, she shook her head. "No, those two decided to interrupt my stroll while I went for grocery shopping."

There was again a bolt coming by from them. "Stand still. We are just after the Unwinged." The woman glared back at them. "I know this is hard to believe but I am not a part of the Game. Please, for your own good. Leave me be."

The two just glared at her. "You expect us to believe that. Seo would have told us that if such a Sekirei existed." The woman put her hand on her head. "Seo? I should have known that you were winged by such a sleazebag."

Not the right thing to tell her as the two just decided to fire more bolts at the two. Minato decided that there was enough crazy talk now. Taking her hand, he just ran off with her. "Please, miss. We have to run."

Miya wasn't sure what happened but the guy could pull her along, just like that. She was surprisingly light and went along with the male. 'His touch. So warm.' She wasn't sure what happened next but she was pulled along with the guy. They started to run while he pulled her along. She smiled at the young man.

'Oh, so naïve. And yet, his determination. It reminds me so much of you.' She mused while Minato pulled her along. They avoided the bolts and lightening while Minato wasn't sure what was going on. When they ran up North, it was when the bolts stopped going their way.

Instead of the Inn, Miya was pulled along. A sort of cheap, dirty, and not at all hygienic sort of apartments. Were those the living quarters of this young man? She wouldn't stand to let her savior (or what she might let him believe) would live in such a place. Minato just ragged on his breathing. He really should have continued practicing. Throwing the door open, he turned to the woman.

"Aren't you going to enter?" She looked at the small room. Despite how it looked, it was pretty well kept, she admitted.

"Sorry I pulled you along like that. I wasn't really thinking." Minato closed the door while Miya looked around. From the Spartan environment, she could conclude that her apparent savior was a student. Kneeling at the table, she looked at him. "You can use my chair if you want." He offered his bureau chair but she politely shook her head.

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Minato Sahashi. What is your name, Miss?"

Now, that threw Miya for a loop. She looked up at the guy. "Sahashi. Are you by any chance related to Takami Sahashi?" Wide eyes, Minato wondered what he said wrong while he looked at her. From her reaction, it looks like he struck a nerve.

He decided to answer in the most polite fashion. "You know my mum?"

The woman looked at him up and down. 'Sahashi. It is clear that you are.' Touching his face, Minato tensed. The fingers were soft while they went over his cheek.

"I do know your mother. She rarely spoke about her offspring. How weird fate might be." The woman's voice was rich and cultured.

"Eh, miss. Might I know your name?" She smiled at him while her hands pressed forward on his head. Touching the thick brown hair, her eyes were locked onto Minato. The face of Minato went red while he looked at her. Still, she smiled and softly pressed her lips onto his.

Despite the fact that he was nearly bowed to her, he wasn't lifted out of his chair. Minato was just pulled towards the woman while he kissed her on the lips.

He could feel the energy entering his body and lights from behind her back entered the room. Miya let him go and with a jubilant smile, she looked at him.

" **I am the pillar and I pledge my sword. The end of the world, I will go for my Ashikabi."**

That was what the woman said and Minato tried to reboot several times in his head what was going on.

"I am Miya. The Pillar of the Sekirei. And Number One." Minato's head was tolling but he could feel euphoric energy in his chest. It was beating on his heard and his body seeped with incredible joy. He came down to sit next to her.

"Miya? Is that your name? Miya?" The Sekirei nodded while she gave him a hug. "Yes. I am Miya. Happy to meet you, my Ashikabi."

Stroking her hair, Minato wasn't just there but he shook his head. He kept the woman close to him and yet, a small smile went over his face. A certain feeling of happiness and peace washed over his body.

He just held Miya close to him and all was right in the world.

Until his television went on and the face of a lunatic was shown.

"Good evening, Sahashi-kun." The two turned to the face of one they didn't expect and in one case liked to see.

"Who are you?" Minato said as he still held Miya in his arms. While the woman was still lovingly in his arms, she had one big displeasure of seeing Minaka.

"How cruel. How can you not recognize me? I am."

"Minaka Hiroto." Minato turned to Miya who was no longer smiling but actively glaring to the screen. "CEO of MBI."

"Oh, how cruel, Asama-san. To think that."

"If you say one more word, I will strangle you through the television." Minaka wanted to open his mouth and say that was impossible but decided against it. He knew that Miya could do impossible things. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Ah, very well. Sahashi-kun, you have just winged Miya Asama, the Number One of the Sekirei. You have now become a participant in the Sekirei Plan." The bombastic tone used by Minaka made Minato question his own sanity. Or what was left of it.

"The Sekirei Plan? What is that? And what has to do with me? I didn't sign anything." The grin on Minaka widened.

"One will stand at the end and will revel in the new Age of the Gods. But I am too busy right now. Asama-kun, I trust that you will explain everything to dear Sahashi-kun. Toodles." Minato shook his head several times and looked back at Miya.

"Miya-san. Could you please explain to me what the hell is going on? Because I lost it." The young man looked such a puppy with his lost look so that Miya wanted to tell her new found Ashikabi about all that was going but a knock on the door decided otherwise.

Struggling himself, he opened the door. A wave of onion and stink went his way. Miya wasn't sure if she liked the face of the guy.

"Sahashi. I heard you went here with a woman." The guy was balding and you could be a guy like that and still look good. As long as you took care of yourself. Miya concluded this guy did not. The man was wearing loose trousers. That wasn't the worst.

The shirt if you could call it that hung over his belly and he gave one look to Miya.

"What do you think you're doing? Didn't I tell you? You can't have a woman in this room. Do you think the rules don't apply to you? You really think I am going to stand for making this place a whorehouse?"

Minato didn't know what to say but Miya had heard the man loud and clear. She stood up, marched to the door, and rammed her fist right on the guy's face. He was flung out into the other apartment.

On the other side of the street. Minato just had an open mouth.

"Wow." He said while he looked at Miya who was boiling with fury. "Minato-kun."

"Yes!" He snapped to the woman who just stopped him.

With a brilliant smile, she looked at him. There was still one great deal of malice around her and she could do all she wanted. There was no way she could hide it.

"I suppose you're looking for a new place to stay?" She asked and Minato touched her face while she nuzzled in his cheek.

"Yes. But I don't think I'll find one soon." Taking the arm of her Ashikabi, she gave him one smile. One that wasn't so full of malice.

"Well, as luck would have it. I am the landlady of Izumono Inn. If you want, you can stay over at my place." Pulling her close, she got a hug from him.

"Thanks, Miya. I'll pack my stuff and follow you."

There was a stroke of luck that Minato didn't own a lot of stuff. Most of his stuff could be carried by himself. Miya had offered him but the guy had refused. He was right though, he didn't have to carry much and he could handle it.

Not that he doubted her strength. He still wanted to know more about the whole thing. Eventually, they went north.

Ended up at a traditional but well-kept inn.

"Welcome to your new home, Minato-kun. Now, there is a room free for you. Leave your stuff there and we'll chat about the other stuff there." In a flash, Minato did that. He walked up the stairs with the stuff on his bag.

The room was 202. A basic tatami mats and paper walls. It also had a few desks and closets. He did just what Miya asked of him and raced his way back down. He wasn't sure who else was out there but he would just do what she asked of him.

While he had no clue on where Miya was exactly, there was a pull and lo and behold, she was sitting on a table, sipping on tea. She had also prepared one for him.

"Sit down, Minato-kun. I think you would like an explanation." Gratefully, Minato sat down while he looked at her.

"It's going to sound crazy." Miya began and the guy shook his head. "Miya-san, ever since I met you, we were attacked by twins who fired lightning, you got wings coming out of you when I kissed you, my tv went and some crazy CEO was shown. I think you'll need to hard to get me surprised." Miya tried to think of a comeback but she agreed.

Minato was right that things were already crazy.

"Very well, Minato-kun. It all started twenty years ago. On an island, on the coast of Japan, an airship of aliens crashed. One adult form, eight embryos, and ninety-nine fertilized eggs. Those were Sekirei. You can say we are aliens." Minato blinked several times when she said that.

"Excuse me but you look very much like a human to me." With a giggle, Miya looked at the earnest young man. "You think that I got some flesh-eating tentacles coming out of me?" Minato moved away from her as his answer. She shook her head.

"Do not worry. My looks are human. My powers however are or better said were sealed in."

"Were?" Minato asked with a bit of apprehension.

Miya sighed while she looked at her new Ashikabi. "Sekirei are creatures of destiny. We seal ourselves to just one person. That person is the one we bind our lives to. We call those persons our Ashikabi's."

"You called me that? So that means that I'm your Ashikabi? What." He paused for a bit, licking his lips while he looked for the words. "Do I have to understand? You mean, that I am what now? Your partner? Or something like that?"

Miya made a soft giggle and nodded. "Partner is one good word. You are one. Technically, you are." She paused and thought about it.

Her past life. Of Takehito. Her late husband. He died after giving his life for the Sekirei. They were married.

It was something that she had to tell Minato. While she remained loyal to Takehito, there was no changing the fact the man had died.

She wished that he lived and right now, there was no changing that. But here she was. Winged to another person. Minato Sahashi. She had to tell him.

"You can say that you're my lover now." That blush on his face stood him well. If someone asked her opinion.

"L-L-L-Lover. You say?" Minato asked her while she giggled at him. "Yes." She went serious a heartbeat later.

"We Sekirei stranded here. Don't ask me where we came from, I myself don't have the answer."

Minato nodded until he began to think a bit more.

"What has that to do with Minaka? And what is the Sekirei Plan he was talking about?" Miya's face got an ominous cloud hanging over her.

"Minaka discovered the airship, two decades ago. Inside, they found me with others. Among the people he went with were Takami Sahashi and Takehito Asama." That was one bombshell.

"You have questions, Minato-kun. Do you want them answered?" She looked at her Ashikabi. The guy looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I'll ask one by one. There is one thing on my mind. The fact that Minaka discovered that airship. Is that why MBI grew out to the conglomerate it is today?" Besides kind, Minato had one good head on his shoulder.

"Indeed. On that ship, technology, far superior to humanity's was on that ship. MBI used it to grow to the size it is now. Good question indeed. Minaka used that to grow out." Minato nodded until he remembered the two names.

"You said Takami Sahashi? That means you met my mother?" Miya sighed again. Both Minaka and Takami were pains in a place she was sitting on. Putting her hand on her forehead, she nurses the headache she had while thinking back at Takami.

"Yes, I met your mother. She is… quite the character." Minato had an uneasy laugh. His mother could be really a handful. There weren't a few who could stand up against her. He certainly didn't.

Growing up wasn't easy. Takami, his mother, Yukari, who inherited her strong character, (some people might just call his mother and sister female breeding dogs) and their grandmother. With no decent male role model for miles. Yeah, things didn't work out too great for him.

"Never mind, I know what you mean. She is my mother after all. That last person. Who was that?" Miya looked at a photo.

Next to her stood a male with gray messy hair. He was wearing a lab coat. Underneath that lab coat was a dark sweater.

"That was Takehito Asama. He was a co-researcher of MBI. He also was my late husband." Minato raised an eyebrow.

"You were married?"

Miya gave him a smile with a great deal of sadness. "Indeed. Takehito was my husband." Minato was a bit shocked that the woman was a widow.

"Don't worry. He wasn't my Ashikabi. I am happy though to have met him." The looks in her eyes made Minato waver for a bit. Walking up to him, she threw herself on his body. Minato sighed and wrapped his arms around her body.

"You did the thing no one thought was ever possible. Winging me. For that, Minato. I owe you a debt that I can never repay you." Minato just smiled at her while she gave him again a kiss. Her wings appeared again.

"What is this talk about the Sekirei Plan? Or game? Minaka kept talking about it." Miya smiled at him.

It wasn't a kind smile. Minato felt like the lady in his arms was a bloodthirsty animal.

"The Sekirei Plan is some stupid plan that Minaka had thought out. In his eyes, he wants the Sekirei to fight each other until there's one standing. A perverted ideal of what my husband hoped for." Minato's eyes went open wide.

"Don't worry about it. Standing in front of you is the Pillar Sekirei. For me, the whole thing that Minaka thought out will be dealt with easily."

She grinned at him while Minato could feel a warmth settling in his chest that gave him a fuzzy feeling

"I'll take your word for it, Miya-san."

"That is all I will need, Minato-kun." She then threw her arms around him and began to kiss Minato even more. They slid down on the floor while Minato laid down as Miya kissed his face. His hands remained still at first but began to move later. Touching her face, her hips, not too much though, he slowly felt how warmth and peace-filled his soul.

Miya herself felt herself becoming hot when Minato kissed her more. Pressing her tongue on his teeth, she decided to be a little bit adventurous.

Minato obliged by opening his mouth and Miya could enter it. They began to tongue wrestle and playing hockey. Minato could feel his blush growing bigger while Miya couldn't help but feel more and more in her body.

Her body began to feel weak so she leaned into her new Ashikabi. Minato himself could feel his own blush growing further. It was clear that for him, this was new. He just wasn't sure what he should do.

Slowly, he began to sit down with Miya into his body. Slowly, they began to kiss more while Miya was just kissing him while she was enjoying his body.

It wasn't that all hard and muscled. Yet, it was soft and warm. The embrace around her made her heart flutter.

She couldn't help but more enjoy his body. Minato began to hug her more while his hands remained at the same place. They touched her hips while he slowly began to feel his body heating up. Miya smirked inwardly.

It looked like that after years, her touch wasn't lost. If Minato's reactions were one thing to go on.

She was feeling how much she missed the touch of another human being. But she had consummated the human marriage with Takehito so it was without a doubt she was the most experienced one in bed.

Even so, she had an idea. The tongue of Miya pressed on Minato's teeth. From his guess, she wanted the entrance to his mouth. Letting his teeth apart, Miya began to dominate the mouth of Minato who felt silent on the pleasure.

Stars were exploding behind his eyes. Miya began to ruffle his hair while Minato laid his head back. It was a good thing he was sitting down. He would tremble on his legs.

He began to kiss Miya back. Tennis hockey was something he got very familiar with. When Miya opened her mouth, Minato began to breathe. Oxygen was a second thing on his mind. So far, this kissing felt amazing.

She let him go for a bit to breath but tacked him to the ground. Again, they started to kiss and Miya sucked on his tongue. The groaning behind Minato made it clear that he was enjoying it.

Through the jeans, she could feel him hardening. She herself could feel aroused as well. If this was how every Sekirei felt around an Ashikabi, she might have considered the thoughts and views on sex in her Inn.

Not that she really cared about it now. The only thing she cared about was her adorable Ashikabi. So far, she could feel that he hadn't that much experience around a woman. But she was going to teach him.

When she let Minato go, she began to inch down his pants. Minato's eyes widened to nearly comical levels as she undid his boxer and trousers. Secretly, she enjoyed the reaction as Minato had been gifted with not just brains.

She wasn't going to take a ruler to measure him but the fact she could stroke a lot up to and down in her smooth hands was enough for her. The pressure was hard enough for him to feel but not too much to hurt Minato. He groaned when she began to tease him.

"Oh my. Minato-kun, I can't imagine that you are this aroused over a young widow like me?" Minato was about to say something but she could feel him pulsing in her hands.

"Eh, I am just. Well. How to put this. Overwhelmed?" Miya giggled as she kissed him again. Laying down, she took the shirt of Minato. Knowing that it was best to let this woman do as she pleased, Minato put his arms up. The shirt revealed a slender body. He wasn't fat but he wasn't too muscled either.

Not that Miya really cared too much about that. She began to kiss Minato in other places. His shoulders, his face, his neck. Everywhere she could. The woman traveled down to Minato. The beginning of muscles and a body were there.

She would make sure that he was going to be there one day. But right now, she began to kiss the naked Ashikabi. Eventually, the woman laid on the floor with her head buried in the crotch of her lover.

Without much of a warning, Minato felt a blowjob. Miya wasn't sure that she could fit it all in her mouth but no one was going to stop her from trying. She moaned when she felt his dick in her mouth. The heat of it was amazing, the taste of him exquisite.

Minato just laid back while his eyes were going around. His brain had one pleasure overload in his body as he could feel how Miya sucked his dick. When he felt her soft lips touching his balls, he made eye contact. He wasn't going to move too much.

Miya had his dick in her mouth. Making too brusque movements wasn't the smartest idea. The eye contact made it clear that Miya knew what she was doing as long Minato just laid down.

That is what he did. Miya could feel her body heating up. The touch of a human being was one thing but going so far in the carnal arts was another one. She had learned some things in her life and the fact that two of her closest companions were lecherous demons didn't help Miya to become acquaintances with sex.

What she learned from Matsu and Kazehana, she abhorred to hear about yet she practiced it. And now, she could learn more.

Miya sucked further on Minato who groaned. His sounds drove her to do more. Fitting in more and more. Her throat began to feel the stretch, her nose filled on his pubic hair. The groans were getting louder as Miya understood that Minato really liked what she was doing.

Her mouth began to water on the taste of Minato. She licked further on and cupped his balls while Minato groaned on the pleasure that he felt. Miya began to feel how he tensed under her body. She couldn't help but enjoy how cute and inexperienced the guy was.

She would never tell Minato though. Miya would think that he was mortified.

Slowly, the woman found a rhythm to move of him. She wanted to prolong the blowjob as much as she could. She wasn't going to deep throat him too much. Her hands went to what left her mouth. His cock shined through the saliva.

Minato enjoyed what she did. Up and down, he could feel how Miya worked him over. Just letting her take charge seemed to the best idea he had. Not that he couldn't say too much about it.

Miya's mouth felt awesome. She began to bob even more and what didn't fit in, she had in her hands. With that, she moved while Minato just laid back and began to moan even louder. Soon, it became too much for him.

The tensing of Minato's body made it clear and Miya had no interest in wasting the good stuff. With an animalistic grunt, she could feel Minato flooding her mouth. Luckily, she began to drink it all away while Minato unloaded his sperm.

The moans were in synch. Eventually, she let the dick go. Something about the face in his jizz made Miya look adorable and sexy.

"So I think you liked it, Minato?" Standing up, she undid her sash/belt. A beautiful body revealed to Minato who drank in the sight of Minato. Her tits weren't as big as some of the other Sekirei. She knew how big Kazehana or Matsu were.

Not that Minato complained about the sight. He found they were to be desired and admired.

"What do you think, Minato-kun?"

"I don't think I can find words to describe your beauty."

She shook her head and kissed him again. She tasted salty but he didn't care that her kiss had hints of his seed.

"Thank you." She plopped down again on his crotch. "Wait, Miya. I am still."

"Hard and so, I'm going to service my Ashikabi." And with that, she made a vice-like pressure with her tits on his dick. This time, she wasn't the only one as Minato began to move around her dick. Keeping her tits.

Unlike the blowjob where Miya had the reigns, Minato was now acting along. "Do you like this?"

In the moans and groans, she heard a breathed yes and so Miya let Minato go. In some way, she was impressed by his movement. He was going up and down in her cleavage. She kinda found it cute how much Minato moved in her breasts. When his tip came out, she licked the head and sucked on it again.

Minato had a sort of lust and confidence washing over him. He felt like he was in a dream. In the last twenty-four hours, he could feel how Miya had taken him, gave him a purpose and love, and right now, he was having sex with her.

He knew that so many steps were passed but he didn't care. Miya was just so beautiful, sweet, and caring that he wanted to do this. To make her happy.

Miya found it great how Minato was doing it. It showed some promise to her. And she wasn't going to stop anytime soon with doing this. A part of her wasn't sure how but she felt a sort of peace in her heart. Some happiness.

A thing she wouldn't think she would ever feel.

And here she was, with Minato in her cleavage and fucking her breasts. When she let him go, he went back in the warmth of her tits. He would appear again and she would suck and lick the tip. So far, the rhythm build up and she was somewhat sure that he would fire his sperm again.

Miya couldn't believe that Minato stopped and took her by the shoulders. Pushing her down, gently, Minato began to fuck her tits even more. Now, she was laying on the soft tatami mats while Minato was overcome with lust.

Some primal instinct yet his soft nature wasn't lost. Miya was happy that the guy was still a sweet dude, even driven mad by lust.

He began to move even more frantic, looking for release from this. Minato wanted to come again. He didn't care where he didn't care how. He just wanted to come. So when Miya could feel his dick pulsing, the sperm was launched between her breasts.

She looked down, impressed by the amount of sperm. Minato looked down and rolled off her. He was breathing heavily and he was soaked in sweat. Yet, he was euphoric. A sense of laughter washed over him while Miya moved her body next to him.

Her head laid on his shoulder and she kissed the guy. It was a chaste one while Minato could feel arousal dripping down on his legs.

That saved him from asking the question if she was wet. She was just smiling at him.

"Did you like that, Minato?" With a goofy smile, Minato nodded. "Yes. Miya, that was amazing." With a grin, she looked down on the dick. It looked amazing to her. But she knew that jumping on it would cause more pain than pleasure. A few minutes of rest it would get.

"Glad you liked it. I enjoyed doing this as well." Minato kissed her again and pulled her closer.

"You're really pretty." Miya blushed as she began to kiss him again.

"Hey, Minato-kun. Just wondering. How many lovers have you had?" When she was met with silence, she looked up to a pained face.

"It's to my shame that you're my first." Miya was a bit elated to hear that from her Ashikabi.

"Well, don't be ashamed. Minato-kun, I want to do more with you. And I am happy that I am your first." With that, she could marvel and touch the Ashikabi.

"You fill me with so much peace and happiness. I would think I would never feel that." The honest tone made him smile as she got herself up.

"So you want to continue?" She took the dick and was ready to get inside her but waited for his answer. If he wanted to wait, she could do that. With a roguish grin, Minato laughed at her.

"Well, I intend to fill you with a lot more. Let's do this." Miya giggled as she lowered herself on his dick. The length went in and the walls clung around her dick. It was clear that she hadn't used too much now and that it was her time to feel light-headed.

'This dick is wonderful.' She moaned inside her head as she couldn't help but enjoy how Minato was inside her.

Minato himself couldn't help but moan as well when he felt the hot and tightness around his dick. It was the first time for him but he hoped that he would never get used to it. This felt amazing. He couldn't believe how sex felt.

It somehow made him happy that this was his very first time having sexual intercourse. He couldn't believe how great this felt. Miya began to kiss him and he moaned in her mouth, enjoying the pleasure that he felt.

The hormones raced through his body and he wasn't sure what he felt exactly. It just was a drug that hooked into his system. He couldn't help but enjoy how Miya was on his body.

Miya began to ride Minato who just worked back against her body. This time, it was for the tow to find a rhythm. When Miya's hips came down, they were met by Minato's who worked his way up.

He groaned on the hot and tightness that he felt on his body. Miya just sighed as she could feel the dick inside her. She hadn't been touched by another being in such an affectionate way.

She had hoped to say like this, honoring Takehito but now, happiness laid a path to her. She wasn't going to turn away from it. Minato went back to her until he decided to do something new. Touching her ass, Minato worked his way up so she was also sitting up.

The kiss got easier now and just like Minato, Miya got drunk on that as well. He wasn't experienced but he tried her best and the soft nature was another thing. She began to go over it even more while she let him go off the kiss.

Immediately, she started to moan when she felt how Minato was inside her and how he enjoyed doing it. Just like this. They began to rock their hips together while she moved her body up and down on him.

Minato felt his head swimming when he looked at Miya. In her eyes, there was nothing but lust and admiration for the young man while she relaxed in his touch. She could feel how the hard, hot thing went through her body and she was just moaning as well.

When she wasn't kissing him. Every time she did, the stars went off behind her eyes. Somewhere, Minato thought he would see hearts in her eyes. There was nothing that he didn't want to do to her, nothing that he disliked doing with her.

Their bodies synced together into harmony. Their breaths were ragged together while bodily fluids of all kinds mixed with one another. It made things slick and comfortable. That wasn't just there.

The smell that came from their bodies drove the other mad with even more lust. Miya could feel that she had her own itch to scratch and that came on her. She wasn't sure how Minato did but she could feel how he hit a spot. When he did, he could feel how she tightened on him.

Desperate to make her happy now after she had gone out her way to relieve him, she began to move even more on him. She could see how Minato enjoyed her and was trying his hardest to hold back until she was done.

Slowly, she began to feel how her walls came crashing down and how good it felt. When she could feel how close she got, Minato's head was pressed against her tits while she licked on the soft flesh and sucked on them.

When one particular long moan went, Minato was sure that Miya had her release. Not a moment too soon really as he himself unloaded in her. Despite the third time he fired one round, it was still a lot going inside her body. She was filled to the brim with his sperm.

Even so, for Miya, it felt like she was going to heaven. Even the normal sex was one thing but this felt so good and it drove her so mad as she got her head so far in the clouds, that only now she was coming back down from her flight.

She couldn't believe how good this felt, hos wonderful for an experience it was. How much pleasure raced through her body. Not just that but as she felt Minato filling her to the brim of sperm, she looked down to see how the Ashikabi fell back on the floor. It was clear that he enjoyed the sex as much as she did but there was another part that told her that he could continue even more.

Minato was just happy about how it went while his head was also tolling.

Miya decided that she wanted more from her Ashikabi. And maybe something else.

"How was that, Minato?" She asked with a sweet voice while she hovered over her Ashikabi.

"It was amazing, Miya. Thank you." With a smile, she laid next to him. "I hope you realize we aren't done just yet."

"We aren't?" He couldn't mask the surprise in his voice. There was also a lot of lust hinted in that question.

"No. I want more." Miya declared. From what she saw, Minato's dick was still slick and lubricated from the sex before. That was perfect.

Maybe it was just that she was over in the lust that she felt that she wanted an even bigger experience from Minato. He wasn't sure what she meant but she could feel how her smooth fingers went over his dick while she began to stroke him.

He guessed that she wanted to do something else. But when Miya turned around, she presented another place to Minato.

Parting her ass cheeks, Minato couldn't believe what she asked of him. But he wasn't going to deny her that. If she requested that he would fuck her there, Minato was going to do that. Pressing in her body, he gritted his teeth.

Slowly but surely, Minato entered her body. Her pussy was one thing already but this hole felt so much tighter than the previous one.

Miya began to think this wasn't such a good idea. The fact that Minato had one large dick made her question if he could fit that inside her.

She could count her lucky stars that Minato was thinking for how much he could with two heads. It was just something else and the idea played in his head that maybe this wasn't such a good idea for him. Yet, with how amazing she felt and how the reactions came, Minato took it easy as he slowly inched his way inside her.

This was something he had never witnessed in his life yet, he couldn't stop enjoying Miya. With his hands going to her hips, he slowly inched even further in her body while she moaned and nearly shouted his name when he began to fuck her asshole.

When he was sure that all of his dick was in her, he waited, enjoying the soft meat while Miya slowly got used to his dick being so deep in her. Miya's fist clenched and unclenched as she felt how Minato filled her hole. Her tongue began to hang out and somehow she was glad that he couldn't see her face.

Even so, Minato didn't move until he was sure that Miya gave him in the greenlight. Leaning over to her, he whispered something in her ear. The Pillar got pleasantly hot when she heard that.

"Just tell me when to move." She nodded while he moved back, his hands going over her soft body. Her tits, her waist, her belly. Everything of Miya was just awesome. But when she was sure, she nodded at him.

"You can." Slowly, Minato moved in and out of her body. Her ass was just so warm and tight. It was hard to move in it.

Somehow, it helped him not to go too fast inside her. Miya sighed when she felt him filling her body like that. She enjoyed the sensation. Of not just Minato's dick in her ass but also the hands on her ass. They found a rhythm where he moved back and forth and like he did her pussy, Miya moved back to him.

Both enjoyed the feeling of each other. Minato enjoyed the feeling of Miya on his dick while she felt his dick on her. Miya because she never had felt so full in her body. The whole thing stuffed Miya from her tightest hole.

She couldn't help but enjoy it even more as Minato explored her ass.

The groans that came from Minato made it clear that he enjoyed her hole in the same way that she did. She couldn't help but savor more in the pleasure of it. She began to move back at Minato who continued to mold her ass into a place he could fuck her too.

She began to feel how the slow taking had made it more enjoyable for her. Even so, they had an ending to go and Miya wasn't sure that she could take it normally as her body came down, crashing. The fact that Minato had fucked her ass that softly caused her to have an even bigger orgasm. She had a few silent ones but so far, she couldn't help but move back while the moves got more frantic.

Eventually, they found a release, and Minato was sure how she could turn her body like that. The moan in the kiss was incredible and if her mouth was shut off, it would have been heard all through the world.

After that, Minato got his dick out of her and the sight of Miya crashing with her ass up and cum leaking from both places gave him a significant problem. It still wasn't going down. Miya glanced over her shoulder to see how her Ashikabi had his dick still rock hard.

"My, Minato, aren't you still satisfied by me? I begin to think that my Ashikabi is one big pervert." Not to be outdone, Minato let his actions speak. His hands wandered around and Miya found his fingers playing with her pussy.

"Are you one to talk, Miya? You still look like you want more. And wouldn't you know it? I still can go." Without much ado, the Ashikabi put his hands on her hips and was ready to take her like that again.

Miya paled and turned back. "Please, Minato. Not my ass. Not again." With a grin, Minato aimed at the lower hole (at this time) "Sure thing, Miya." He said before he entered her pussy again. Miya was on her knees now, feeling how Minato went back in and out her.

She guessed that he was still sensitive and he was the same. Yet, she was the one now kneeling in front of him while he fucked her like a bitch in heat. She couldn't help but lean forward enjoying the fact that she had his dick inside her again.

She was already satisfied yet hunger still reign supreme as Minato continued to do her from behind. Minato couldn't help but enjoy the sight. Miya was so pretty. Her back as well and he could see her ass.

He wasn't going overboard on her although he guessed that a human woman would have passed out from him. The third time that he did and he was going to do a lot more to her.

Miya couldn't help but moan as Minato fucked her. He had a faster pace but he still made sure that their rhythm wasn't too messed up. Damn, she began to fall in love even more with her pervert of an Ashikabi.

Miya moaned and enjoyed the sex but not just that alone. The warmth in her body was spread around. It had been so long that she had a lover and now, the Gods had gifted her one again. When she would pass away, she would meet Takehito again. She just hoped that he would understand.

The thought was the last coherent one she had before it went all white in her head. The ideas just went away while she moved back to Minato. She just followed his lead for a change. It was a lucky gift that it wasn't too far from her. The fact that she enjoyed this was just a good amount of even more fun.

A nice change of pace not to wonder about it. When a breathed moan contained "harder", Minato drove up the speed a bit while he continued on her. She was blushing and again, the sweat began to run through her body. She was just happy to have this now and the fact that Minato was doing it well was just great.

What she didn't expect was that he took her up. His hands seized her tits and in a somewhat fast motion, Minato brought Miya with him. Still, on their knees, it was easier for Minato to suck and lick her neck. Miya wasn't sure if he was just teasing her now. His hands roamed her tits. Massaging the soft flesh that she had while moving softly in her body.

Miya found herself losing the battle as Minato did it like that. She was just going with him but it was getting a little bit harder to keep going like that.

"You wanna stand up or not?" Miya wasn't sure that her legs would be able to carry her and with Minato's dick in her, that could get very dangerous. She shook her head and Minato lowered her back down. He didn't stop but continued to fuck her

His groans mixed with her moans as they continued their lovemaking. Minato had no idea where he got the stamina from but he wasn't going to stop just yet. When his hands found Miya's head, he slowly turned it. A kiss followed her.

It had been clear that he was reaching his limit again and it was a lucky break that Miya was still sensitive. Because now, she had the same limit reached. It wasn't as explosive as before but she still felt her body coming down. Minato held it off just thirty seconds more as she got too tight for him.

With the third load in her body, Miya fell down and Minato right on top of her. "This was amazing." He had a goofy smile on his face. "Indeed. Minato, could you get off me?"

That was a problem for him. There was no way that he could move one bit. His body was drained of energy and there was no way that he could move.

"I want to. But I can't." With a giggle, Miya pushed him off her while his body rolled to the side. The stench began to roll in the room. It also made it clear that she needed some fluids.

Her Ashikabi stayed on the floor. Miya got herself up while she could feel the jizz going down her legs. If this was going to take longer, she was sure to get hitched. If she could.

But that was for later. Minato was still conscious but with a smile, it made it clear he didn't have to worry.

She went to the kitchen. Taking two bottles of water from the fridge, she opened one. With greedy gulps, she got at least one liter in her body while she felt the heat.

Somewhere, she was lucky no one else had noticed her. Uzume was out to her Ashikabi, Homura went around and Matsu was in her room. And that girl knew better than to disturb Miya.

She walked back to the room and found that Minato hadn't moved. There wasn't too much blame for it. Sex was a rigorous activity but when he saw the water bottle, he became happy enough to eye them.

Giving one to Minato, she mimicked her action. A human body can take a lot of water when they were in need. In ten seconds, he had one liter in him. She didn't worry about water intoxication. You needed a lot more for that and the fact was also that he had lost a lot of it.

He was sitting up and there was something on him. Naked, with a blush and a lot of sweat running down his face. His body made it clear how much he enjoyed it.

"Thank you, Miya. I was dying of thirst." She smirked and looked at him.

"Well, you were really something, Minato. I do hope that you aren't too tired just yet." It was a good thing that he was blushing because he would turn as white as a sheet. Yet, he wanted more. He had already shot five loads and yet, hunger set in.

He couldn't but want more sex. Looking down, on his dick. That was just great for him. It was hard but he could use a bit of a breather.

"Just a few minutes, please. Until I can move my legs again." It wasn't a joke and Miya knew where he was coming from. But she wasn't going to wait for that.

"Well, in that case. How about I tend to you, Minato? You look like you can do it." Miya straddled him and with a smile that told him that he better put it up with it, Minato nodded as Miya let him enter again.

He wasn't sure how but she began to ride Minato. Minato was trying to move at her pace but that was shut down with a glare. Miya was going to ride him and he better let her do it. Not that Minato really complained about it. It felt amazing to have him like this. But she wasn't going to stop just yet.

With her hips closer to him, her breasts went up and down. Minato found the sight of them hypnotic and his eyes were glued to them.

His hands were the next thing that followed. They were big yes but not too big. He could touch them and play with them without spilling over. Miya came down on him while her legs laid next to Minato's.

It was his dick that entered her lower mouth but she was responding by going with her own tongue in his mouth. Minato was sure that this was some heaven.

The kiss felt great to him and her tongue explored his mouth. Minato was giving Minato the reigns on this one and so far, it was just great. When their mouths came loose, her tits went to his mouth. One hard rock was in his mouth and he began to suck again.

Minato let her go while Miya sat back up. Her back was straight as she came. It was glorious to see how she moaned while she felt his dick unloading in her body. With a feral grin, Minato was happy with how it went. And with the new water in his system, he wasn't going to stop just yet.

Miya had no real clue what happened next. One moment, she was sitting on the floor. The next one, she felt how Minato stood up, took her by the ass, put her up as he squeezed the soft flesh. Standing up, she saw his face.

It was her time to follow him. "Wrap your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck." Where that came from, she had no idea but it was clear that Minato wanted to fuck with his legs recovered. For once, she did what she was asked. When she was secure, Minato began to move her up and down.

She couldn't help but keep the grip on him as he moved up and down. There was a bigger hunger now in him and the fact that he could do this was amazing. She had to hold on to him as there was nothing that supported her weight but his dick, her legs, and arms.

Or her Ashikabi had to be stronger than he looked. What the case would be, Minato had no interest in stopping just yet. He couldn't help but enjoy the flesh that his hands explored, the tits that were squashed against his chest, and the kissing that Miya provided. While her tongue was again in his mouth, she wasn't going to blow him away.

So far, it was just awesome that Minato could do this. He himself enjoyed the fact that he could fuck Miya like that. Still, the entire afternoon spent in sex began to take his toll. Sure, he had a sexual drive but the fact that he could do it so much was just great.

Miya moved back, how much Minato allowed. What the two agreed on was the fact that this was just amazing. It was the most intense way to have skin contact. The only thing that touched them was air and their hot bodies.

They would keep that in mind for the winter. It was still cold and Minato's feet weren't wavering as he fucked Miya.

She kissed him again and let him go to breathe. The only thing she had in mind was Minato and how he felt. He just only saw Miya and when he was getting closer, he whispered her name in her ears.

"Miya, Miya, Miya, Miya!" Like a trance, Minato said her name while he fired again inside her. Miya's legs were outstretched, she was happy that Minato had her arms on him. Unlike the cowgirl, her body strained to the pleasure she felt in her body. With shocks, she came undone.

Minato let her go and it was good that she supported her because it was her time to have a tough time standing. Slowly, they sat down, still naked with body fluids coming down. Minato had his legs crossed while Miya moved to his shoulder.

"That was great." He said while he looked at the woman that was going to be his for the rest of their lives.

"I'll say. You're a very promising Ashikabi." Miya giggled. A chaste kissed followed. The two decided now was enough but they wanted to kiss.

And they would have continued were it not that the door slid open. "Miya, is the dinner ready? I am hungry." The two turned to the sight of a very attractive brunette. She was wearing a violet belly top with a golden star on the front. The clothes did little to hide the big tits that the woman carried. Her hair was long and it came down her back.

When she saw the two, she just looked around. With one whiff, the woman looked at the two. "Well, Miya-san. You decided to get yourself a guy." With a smirk, the two blushed when she said that. The reaction was what the woman hoped for as she laughed her head off to the two's reaction.

A second giggle came. Another young woman with orange hair in braids and in glasses stood next to her.

She was wearing a cheongsam that again did little to help her voluptuous body. The first entrée turned to the woman.

"Hello, Matsu. You knew this was happening."

"I did, Uzume-tan. And I got captured everything." Miya blanched.

"What, you aren't telling me that." The panicked tone was something that the two women would treasure forever.

"I got every detail. And I will not delete it. No matter what you say, Miya-tan." There was a serious tone that the now-named Matsu had some blackmail on Miya. She was looking mortified by that.

Minato wasn't sure what was going on but a third person entered. Silver hair on top of brown eyes and a bit of a pretty boy appearance. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and had black trousers on.. Like the first girl, Uzume if Minato recalled correctly, the guy had just one look and knew what happened to her.

Unlike the girls, he had a look of horror on his face. Minato was sure that he looked a little bit blue.

"Miya, we eat in this room. How are we supposed to do that while the room smells like this?"

Minato had a feeling this was just the beginning of a very long adventure


	2. Blood and wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato got himself a new Sekirei. And where does that lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know. There is a bit of a surprise. I got quite some support on this fic.
> 
> Either way, if you like this lemon series, I'd like it if you would look up IS and Sekirei Brave New World. It has a bit more story and still with enough lemons for you all to enjoy. Just a request. Many new names I found back that put this fic on their list.
> 
> If you like this, I think you will like Brave New World. Just a selfish request and shameless self-promotion.
> 
> For this, I'll be honest and thought it would be just one lemon shot with a bit more. But with some talking, a bit of nudging, this might turn out into one story.
> 
> Because this is a request fic, I talk with the person about this, Rider09. We already got 12 girls in our heads. To start with.
> 
> This is going to be one new trip for me altogether.
> 
> Started on 11/06/2020.
> 
> Ended on 14/06/2020.

Minato woke up with a light head. That yesterday he lost his virginity was one thing. In one explosive way. If he only got to live through the embarrassment of the fact that besides Miya, his dick got watched by two girls and one guy.

In the end, he needed some breakfast. He had slept alone in his room. Barely able to look Miya in the eyes after their embarrassment. Minato would like it if he wasn't caught with his pants down.

Literally.

They ate outside because of the smell in the room. Minato got also introduced to the other tenants in the house.

And surprise, surprise. They were all Sekirei. Unwinged for that matter.

The first to introduce was the second in number. Matsu. Because the can of worms was already opened, she told Minato that she was into science and hacking.

The other girl's name was Uzume, Sekirei Number 10, aka the Veiled Sekirei. She had been quiet on her own powers and relationship.

The guy was Homura, Sekirei number 06. There was a fifth attendant but she hadn't been home for a while now. Minato had a good idea that he shouldn't be asking questions.

Especially since he had gotten looks from the girls plus Miya had been furiously blushing. Minato had gotten a relatively good idea that she was pretty strict and that she had gotten some revenge in some form. The only thing was that he had to pay up for that now as well because Miya had been teased.

The same had happened to him and Minato wasn't used to the huge amount of teasing that he had gotten from Matsu and Uzume. Especially not because Matsu dropped in his ear that Sekirei can be attracted to one single Ashikabi making the whole idea of a polygamous lifestyle possible.

Minato did not want to ask if Matsu was attracted to him or if she was joking. And he was not going to ask the same thing to Miya right now. The Lady had locked herself up in her room and despite insistent knocking of her Ashikabi, Minato couldn't bring himself in the room without her consent.

Because of that, Minato found himself out in the street, walking around. His university would only begin in a few weeks. He did however had to go out to get his books, schedules, and other stuff. Well, the sooner he got those, the better. And if he got back, maybe Minato and Miya could screw each other for a bit.

If she was back up for that. With his hands in his pockets, he could feel a presence around him. The back of his hair went upright and he could feel someone around him. By first instinct, he looked up and saw a grey-haired woman.

She had one smile although Minato could feel that it wasn't friendly on her face. She was wearing a black uniform with a top, miniskirt, and stockings. Over her shoulder, she was wearing a grey haori. A bit like Miya's pink one. On hers was a Sekirei Crest. The long light gray hair was tied up in a ponytail. The eyes were narrowed at him but Minato just stood back and crossed his arms.

"You're not coming down?" He asked while he looked at the woman who just raised an eyebrow. She did however follow his order and jumped down. Despite the flashy moves, Minato wasn't that impressed by her.

Despite the fact that every bone in his body was telling him he should be pissing his pants and run like the Devil was on his heels, Minato didn't do that and stared her down. No clue where he got the guts from but he wasn't complaining. Even if he did run, that woman would just kill him. Because he knew that the woman in front of him could do just that.

"Oh, so you're her new pet? Not what I really was expecting? I think she just took what she could get." The tone was pleasant and yet, Minato felt no warmth coming from her. The guy gritted his teeth when he heard that woman speaking.

"Pet? You are talking about Miya?" The woman in front of him smiled and bowed to him.

Minato's fist clenched.

"Yes, indeed her. But where are my manners? I am Karasuba, Sekirei Number 4. Pleased to meet you?"

"Minato Sahashi. And the feeling isn't mutual. So you know Miya?" The last name threw Miya for a loop. Blinking a few times, she looked at him.

"Sahashi?" With that, Minato jumped in.

"I think you know my mum." The gears in his brain began to work. He had to ask Miya about his mother and Minaka. She never talked about their father but now with a bit more, the realization of who made it possible that Takami could put him and Yukari on the planet couldn't be too many men. He doubted that Takehito would have done it otherwise, Miya might have had words.

"Yes, I know your mother. She and I don't get along." Minato grimaced. Not too many people did. His mother had issues once and he remembered one incident where that backfired into one explosive way.

How much he wished that he could keep that punk around.

"Not abnormal I'd say. She is quite spirited. But I don't think you're here for my mother. So, Karasuba-san? Why are you here?" She smiled at him.

"Well, me and your current Sekirei, Miya. Let's say we had something going." Unlike Miya who had a hard time talking about Takehito and whose face became sad when she told Minato about that name, Karasuba's face was full of hate and malice.

"You were with Takehito?" Minato asked the woman who just glared at him.

"You really are smart. Yes. Miya and I, we couldn't be in the same room. Thanks to Takehito, we could be in the same room without being at sword point But she let him die. So that is why I am not too much a fan of her. Unlike Miya who could live outside MBI, I was locked in. I'm not so much for human beings. So during that, I knew that she would live like a nun. But joyous of joy, she managed to wing herself an Ashikabi."

Minato crossed his arms and walked over to her. He didn't know where he got the courage from but somewhere, he felt his doormat days were over.

"Look, lady. That is all very well and good. What has that to do with me? If you and Miya wanna duke it out, I don't think I'd stop you. But you came after me. Why?" Without any warning, Karasuba wrapped her arms underneath his shirt. The power he could feel was incredible.

"I don't really get what you got yourself into, boy. You managed to wing Miya. That in itself shouldn't happen. An Ashikabi like you is very powerful." Grabbing her fist, she couldn't believe that he would stand up to her.

"I'm going to ask you one simple question. Are you reacting to me like Miya or do you just want to bother her?" Karasuba smiled at him, this time a warmer and softer smile. Taking his hand, she guided him to her underwear. Minato had been around Miya enough to know what that meant.

His fingers were soaked.

"I don't think you need to doubt my attraction to you. Minato-kun." With that, she pressed her lips onto Minato and long wings came out of her.

"This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my Ashikabi!" She said and Minato let her go.

"I was feeling your pull. So yeah, I think I like you. Please treat me well, Minato-kun."

_Meanwhile at MBI._

Minaka Hiroto sighed when he saw the notification. Karasuba had (been) winged by Minato Sahashi. The mad scientist sighed when he knew what was going to happen. The door flung open and in walked unbridled woman fury.

Takami Sahashi. Head researcher of MBI, women of his children, and his former lover. Despite how much she wanted to deny that, there was no stopping the fact that he was the donator of what gave life to Minato and Yukari.

One part of him told him that he should have been involved with the life of his son but that was shut down.

"Good morning, Takami-kun." He said civilized as she stomped over to his desk. Throwing away the expensive wooden furniture, Minaka rolled out the way.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, HIROTO? NOT TO INVOLVE MY KIDS INTO THIS MAD PLAN OF YOURS!"

Minaka shrugged on that part but there was no mad smile on his face. He was just calm looking at her.

Quite the opposite from their usual interaction.

"You could have told me that in a civilized tone without throwing away my desk. That will come from your pay."

Takami lifted him up by his shirt and punched him underneath. It was a good thing that he had taken enough drugs from his own shop. Otherwise, that would have hurt like the dickens. And broke his bones and damaged his organs.

"Who did Minato wing?"

Knowing that he couldn't speak if she strangled the idiot, she let him go a bit.

"He winged Miya." That was enough for Takami to drop Minaka and fall on the floor. She had an idea her son was an Ashikabi. She wanted him out of Tokyo or Shinto Teito when it would get crazy around this place.

"How?"

"I have no idea. He just went and winged her. And." The dramatic pause wasn't cool in real life.

"He winged Karasuba as well." It did have an effect that made Minaka happy. Takami's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. Minaka called the security to pick her up and carry her to the infirmary. He also gave them orders to restrain and sedate her.

If she was as high as a kite in the next week, the destruction of his company could be reduced to a reasonable degree. Minaka knew that Minato wouldn't stop winging Sekirei. Not in the slightest.

He had attracted the Pillar and the Black Sekirei. Many more would follow. From all Single Numbers, only Mutsu was already winged. Minaka would put money on the idea that Minato would be able to get more Single Numbered Sekirei than the other Ashikabi's.

If his son could wing Kazehana, she was off his hands.

With that, Minaka ordered a new desk.

He just hoped his song woudln't wing too many Sekirei before his mother woke up.

_Back on the street._

Minato could definitely feel another Sekirei linked to him and saw Karasuba smiling at him.

"It looks like I got myself winged. Please take care of me, Minato-kun." He sighed. There was no use of crying over spilled milk. Minato had winged a second Sekirei.

"I hope that Matsu wasn't lying." Karasuba raised an eyebrow when he told her that.

"Matsu? You know her?" The former ronin nodded while he rubbed his neck. "Yeah, she lives at the same place as me. Izumono Inn. It's also the place where Miya is. Why?"

She shook her head with a grin. "It's nothing. It doesn't concern you. although I think both her and Miya will be very surprised. It's something she will have to tell you." Minato scratched his cheek while he grinned at her.

"Do I have to fear for my safety?" Karasuba shook her head while she skidded over to Minato while she gave him a hug. With a grin, she kissed him again and Karasuba let him go.

"Don't worry. Maybe Miya didn't tell you but when you take the eternal nap, we are right behind you." That eluded a gulp from Minato.

"It's our biology. And a safety net. But don't worry about it, Minato. I'll be gentle with you." Minato was sure that his problems were only starting. And with that, he went on his road.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get my school stuff. And despite the fact I got one detour, I am not going home without them." Karasuba was about to protest but when Minato offered her his arm, the woman shook her head and walked along with him. Locking his arms in her body, Minato gulped.

He really did it this time.

The university was open and Minato went to get his books, schedules, and so on. Karasuba couldn't believe he was this pressed to get all the stuff. For what?

A worthless piece of paper.

But that was her Ashikabi. She would follow him. She didn't believe in all the bullshit of love and destiny and fate.

Karasuba did believe her species would survive by binding their lives to someone else. Minato didn't look like the right Ashikabi but her reaction to him was undoubtedly true so she went along. After he got everything, they walked home.

No one in their right mind said anything about Karasuba walking with Minato. Even Minato could feel the bloodlust oozing down from her. Yet, it was like something reigned that in.

In all his years, he would never guess that he was that something. At the Inn. Minato found that it was quiet.

In the living room, he found a note from Miya. She had gone out to visit a grave and get groceries. Both Uzume and Kagari had gone out as well and Matsu was in her room, looking stuff up on her computer. She didn't want to be disturbed.

Matsu had seen him coming back in. She had rigged the place. As soon the Wisdom Sekirei had seen of Karasuba, she raced to her room. For the first time in ages, she prayed that Miya would come home soon.

She was not prepared to deal with Karasuba. Why did Minato bring that monster here? It couldn't be that Minato had winged her, right? Right?

Minato shared a look with Karasuba who shrugged. She guessed that she could see Matsu later and gave her one greeting. A sadistic smirk washed over her face. That was going to be fun. Later though. Minato got the note that he had gotten his own room. They would sort out the details there but it was the place where Minato could get his studies and leave his stuff until they figured something out.

The Ashikabi had no clue on how that would work out with Karasuba. But she followed him along to his room. Karasuba had a good idea that he had fucked Miya so she was going to get a taste. The rules of the Inn could kiss her ass.

In fact, she wanted Minato to kiss hers.

Minato opened the room. It was a simple, six tatami floored room. It had a futon, a desk for studies, and a few closets to put his books and clothes down. Karasuba followed her Ashikabi inside.

"So Minato. Tell me about yourself." Turning his head, he found that Karasuba had taken up his futon while Minato took the chair.

"What's there to say? Oldest of two kids, father unknown. I got recently accepted in Todai. Gotta ask my mum about some stuff with the Sekirei. I winged Miya yesterday and got evicted from my home. Miya explained all things about her. She also took me in."

Karasuba smiled as he had kept all things brief and short. Just the way that she liked it.

"So you and Miya. You two fucked." A red hue set in while she chuckled. It was clear that Minato wasn't that used to women.

"We did." Karasuba whistled when she heard that. This guy might be a natural. There was a guess that he wasn't that used to women. And yet, if he managed to bed Miya, that was one surprise. Even before all things, she was a nun. Not used to love and so.

Karasuba was a bit more hedonistic in nature. She eyed Minato. He was a bit sleek, a bit of a scrawny build but he had a pretty face. She licked her lips. This was going to be fun.

"So how far did you go with Miya?" Minato gulped. He wasn't going to spill everything about Miya and what they did. But it was choosing between her later wrath and Karasuba's immediate one.

"All the way." Karasuba gave him a bigger grin. She got up, grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him on the futon. He gulped when she used the moves to get his shirt off. She could marvel at his body.

"Well, if you fucked Miya, I am not going to hold back either." Minato wondered if they really needed to fuck every time he winged a Sekirei. Not that he really complained. Karasuba undressed as well.

Minato gulped when he saw her body. Lean and fit, Karasuba had gone great lengths to have an awesome body. Compared to Miya, her tits weren't too big. Or they didn't fill out too well. Yet, he couldn't help but marvel at her body. She looked good. Her long hair was in a ponytail and she straddled her Ashikabi.

She kissed him again and when her tongue pressed on his teeth, he opened up and let her explore his mouth. He was dominated in every way possible that he could think of. Damn, this was hot. Minato went lightheaded and just laid his head back. When he laid on the floor, he could feel how her hands wandered over his body. He groaned and could feel how the strong hands went over his body.

Unlike with Miya, where they went back and forth, Karasuba dominated her Ashikabi's mouth. She wasn't going to let him choose how this would go.

Karasuba would fuck Minato seven ways into Sunday but only on her terms.

Karasuba followed her Ashikabi while she could feel the strain on his pants. Deciding she needed air, she let Minato go who blushed.

"So how you'd like that, Minato?" There wasn't much Minato could say so she forgave him for that. Unbuckling his belt, Karasuba pulled down his pants and underwear. She did gulp however when she saw Minato's dick.

"Oh, my." Karasuba didn't expect him to be this big. Sure, she was no stranger to sex. Unlike Miya who decided to live celibately after Takehito's untimely death, Karasuba had fucked half the staff of MBI.

And a whole lot of other men besides those guys.

Yet, none of them was Minato's size. "I don't think you need any warmup." With a look, she wasn't sure why Minato had flipped the script. "I hate to be a spoilsport but I'll need more."

Karasuba blinked when she heard her Ashikabi speak like that. No one had dared to use such tones. Not even Takami or Minaka.

Taking her hand, the wrist clenched in his hand, he stroked her up and down. Karasuba's eyes bugled when she saw the true glory of Minato. He was really the biggest she would ever take. But that was a challenge and she would never back down from one.

Stroking up and down, she could feel the girth, hardness, and heat from Minato. Luckily, she could feel his own fingers, preparing her and lubing her up. Minato made the mental note to get some supplies for the next time.

Karasuba just sighed when she looked at him. It looked like she picked a real winner. When she was sure, it was her turn to take the lead again. Throwing Minato on the bed, he could see how Karasuba mounted over him.

"Grit your teeth. This is gonna be hot." Slipping down, it was hot. And tight. She could feel how he went down on the body. His hands were taken by Karasuba and with one hand, she pinned her Ashikabi to the ground. The other one was used to feel him up.

When Karasuba was sure he wouldn't go back up, she arched her back as she could feel Minato from the base to her core. Damn, this guy was amazing. She was sure that Minato felt the same as he was laying down. He could feel how hot and warm she was. He kinda enjoyed that feeling.

The warmth, the tightness, the fact of how she felt. She was a beauty. Minato couldn't deny that. When Karasuba was sure, she just moved up and down. Rolling her hips, Minato followed her moves.

"Oh, man. It looks like you're not just for show." Karasuba said while she just looked at the moves of Minato.

She started slowly so she could enjoy the feeling of his body. Minato gritted his teeth when Karasuba rolled her hips again over him. His hands weren't going to lay still.

"Ah." Karasuba gulped when Minato's hand reached around and touched one place of her. She looked behind her and found that he was touching and massaging her behind.

"Naughty Minato. Who said you could touch my ass?" Her hands went to his but he smirked at her. "Everything is fair in love and war." That cocky grin. Minato was going to pay for that.

She decided that her Ashikabi had teased her enough. She began to move up the speed to the point that Minato couldn't follow her.

Minato couldn't believe how fast Karasuba was going. His hips wanted to move with her but it was impossible due to the speed. In and out, she had one fearsome pace that Minato couldn't keep up with.

He moaned while she was a beast in his bed.

The speed was Karasuba's undoing, however. Minato came in her and Karasuba could feel her Ashikabi filling her up. She grinned while Minato laid down.

"It looks like I won, Ashikabi-kun. You should practice a bit more." Karasuba however neglected two things.

One. Minato wasn't out for the count. Two. He was still buried in her pussy.

So without any ado, Minato grabbed her ass, stood up and Karasuba wasn't sure what happened. He stood up, she still skewered on his dick and it reached a bit further and in other places. She could feel the cold wall.

"I need practice? You should practice what you preach, Kara-chan." Minato told her as Karasuba had gained a new nickname. And she was smashed against the wall.

Not sure what happened next, it was Minato's turn to the take the pace. She did hook her legs around his waist. She didn't want to fall down while Minato fucked her.

"What do. Aahhhh! Minato!" She moaned as she felt the spear in her body.

Speed wasn't there but strength all the more. While she wasn't that unfamiliar to it, Minato was new for her. She could feel how strong and rough he was with her. Smashing his lips on hers, she could feel the warm kiss. A part of her soul was filled with warmth and somewhere she smiled in it.

She had gotten herself one winner.

Minato had done it before with Miya but this time, it was different. Not that abnormal given the fact that he was fucking another woman. The morality of his actions could take a hike. He had another idea in mind.

Fucking Karasuba into oblivion.

"Minato. Oh yeah!" She softly groaned when Minato was deeper inside her.

Karasuba first pushed on his face until she melted in the kiss and wrapped her hands around his messy hair. She kissed him back and the tongues touched. When he was done, a line of saliva was the only thing while Minato grinned at her.

Slowly, he used his strength while Karasuba tapped his shoulders. "Give me a second. Let me put my legs down."

He paused and placed her feet on the floor. Okay, if she wanted it like this, Minato wouldn't deny her the pleasure that they were both after. So when her feet were on the ground, he began to rut in her. Karasuba gritted her teeth as Minato hit one spot.

"Oh yes."

Either it was instinct or the fact that he knew where to hit but Minato began to softly work his way inside Karasuba. She wasn't sure how he could make it work like that. She began to feel how Minato was working her way up and she slowly began to inch his way deeper into her body. She sighed in content while Minato felt how her body slowly came on his.

The pace was strong and slow. Slowly, she moved back, and when her legs were wrapped around his body. His hands went back to her ass. What she lacked in a chest, she made up for having an amazing ass.

"Minato, you're. Nggh. This is. Ahn."

Minato smirked and grinned while Karasuba moved back and forth. Oh, this guy had some great potential and skill. On her request, he went faster and so far, the two had a great amount of pleasure that they both experienced. Karasuba just sighed Minato's name while she slowly came undone.

She could feel how much Minato enjoyed this as well. With one kiss, she winked at him and Minato dumped his load deep and warm in her.

Karasuba had come at the same time and she sighed. Minato placed her down, her legs shaking from the orgasm. She wasn't unfamiliar with the pleasures of the flesh but this time, it was something special.

Some rest would be nice now. But she could feel how Minato turned her around. Karasuba looked back at her Ashikabi.

"Eh, Minato-kun. What are you?" She was glad that no one heard her speak. She squeaked when he said that.

"Not enough. Not enough." Her eyes bulged out their sockets. Again, he wanted to do it again?

"Minato-kun. Please. Can you wait? I can't." Minato shut her arguments up by inserting his dick again in her pussy. It was still slick and wet while it showed the exercise of the afternoon. Karasuba could feel that Minato wasn't stopping just yet.

"Aaaaah, Minato! I can't. Not again."

With an animalistic grunt, Karasuba was forced on the tips of her toes when Minato took her hips and swung in and out her. The Black Sekirei gritted her teeth while she got done from behind. She could feel how Minato liked doing it like this.

While it felt great, it was also incredibly humiliating that Minato again wanted to do it with her. She wanted him to stop doing it like this. Minato wasn't having it. He would fuck Karasuba seven ways into Sunday and he'd be damned if he didn't.

"Too strong!" She wanted to protest but her nerves were on fire now. Minato wasn't going to stop.

One could call it payback as Minato took her hips and shoved it faster in. This time, she couldn't keep up. Minato just kept smashing in her, her defense was broken. The only way that Karasuba could keep standing was by putting her hands on the walls. She shouted his name, her throat getting hoarse from the feeling in her pussy.

"Minato, Minato, Minato, Minato!" Like a broken mantra, Karasuba kept repeating Minato's name while he continued to do her from behind. She couldn't help but moan even further. This was just awesome.

Despite the fact that this was embarrassing, it felt amazing. Minato was a natural at this. That or a fucking quick study.

He wasn't a quick shot though. Or he could keep doing it for a while because he had stamina or reserves beyond most men.

Minato felt that Karasuba shouted his name one loud time and she came while he pulled out. Karasuba collapsed while Minato looked at her. The woman was twitching, moaning, and soaking mess.

Minato knew she was dangerous. Some pride raced through his system. He had brought Karasuba down. Minato smiled and took her up. Despite her looks, Minato found she was light to carry. Bringing her up to the futon, the Ashikabi placed her down.

"Going again?"

"I think we both got our fill tonight. I'm good by the way." Minato kissed her forehead while he took some tissues to wipe off the juices. The gentle touch was small and yet she understood how much Minato cared about her. Despite the rough treatment, Minato's actions made it clear that he was caring a lot about her and that he treated her in a warm fashion.

Karasuba smiled but shook her head. "I'm not tired, Ashikabi." She pulled him closer and Minato landed next to her. Coiling around his body like a snake, Minato forced his body to relax. He booped her on the nose.

He would never guess that Karasuba could giggle.

He was going to take a nap. But someone had a different plan. Miya burst into his room. It looked like she was over her embarrassment. Smiling at Minato, she was sure that he liked the room.

"Minato-kun. How do you like the room?"

Somewhere, she had gotten around the idea that Minato might have gotten himself a new Sekirei. She wouldn't be a woman if she misunderstood the looks of Matsu and Uzume. With Uzume, a part of her understood the Veiled Sekirei very well. She hadn't gotten all the way with that girl.

Miya got a second chance with Minato. In her gentle heat, she would allow Uzume to find herself a new Ashikabi. Even if that was Minato.

The same would go for Kazehana when that woman would come home. A heartbreak was as painful as a lost love.

But she wouldn't expect Minato to lay next to Karasuba. In one second, her looks changed from a friendly face to a grimace.

"Karasuba. What are you doing here?" With a smirk, Karasuba sat up and smiled at Miya. Hugging Minato from behind, she winked at Miya.

"I was about to take a nap with my Ashikabi, Miya. It has been a while by the way." Miya shot one look to Minato who threw up his arms in defense.

"Look, she said that she reacted to me. So she winged herself on me." He hoped that Miya wouldn't kill him. Miya clenched her teeth when she heard that line.

"You winged yourself on him?" If he wasn't around Karasuba's body, he would shiver when he heard that line.

"As if I would choose an Ashikabi below my standing. MBI can change shit about it now. Besides, it's our Ashikabi now. I can understand why you chose him though." Miya was about to have a stroke when she looked at Karasuba who pecked her, she paused, their Ashikabi on the cheek.

"Young, virile, he got balls, figuratively and literally and fuck me. He knows how to treat a woman. He's the best I ever had." Miya glared at him while she got a huge red hue on her face.

"But don't worry about it, sister. I am sure that you know all about that." That did it. Karasuba was flung out the room and Miya went right after her. But before she did, she turned to her Ashikabi.

She shared a look with Minato. "I don't blame you for this, Minato-kun. You couldn't know. It's only that I wished I told you about her. When I am done, I'm going to talk with you for a bit." She raced right after Karasuba. Minato saw the fighting going in the garden as the two clashed.

The speed of the swords was unfollowable with the human eye.

"Phew, I am happy they are holding back" Minato turned around to see Matsu standing. She looked winded from the whole thing.

"You know her?" Nodding, Matsu hugged him. Ecstatic was one way to describe her.

"I know her, Mina-tan. Thank you. You winged Kara-tan. That means that no one from MBI will come after me. It's a long story." Minato crossed his arms while he glared at Matsu.

"Well, do me a favor and tell me the short version. Cause you aren't fighting. Who is she, really? And why is she after you?"

Matsu just relaxed when she looked at him. "Me, Miya-tan, and Kara-tan were all part of a team. We all went our separate ways. I stole something from MBI years ago. I hid here with Miya-tan. MBI wouldn't come after me. Then you came along, Mina-tan."

A perverted giggle escaped Matsu.

"You managed to wing both of them plus bed them. You're really strong for an Ashikabi." Minato's mouth dropped open. He looked to the scene. His mouth closed and jaw tightened when he saw the two fighting.

"Let me guess. You're reacting to me as well." Matsu smiled at him and this time, he relaxed. "Don't worry about it, Mina-tan. I can take a bit longer though. And I am not alone in this matter though. There are others." They looked at how the two swords struggled in the fight.

"Do I have to be worried?" Matsu shook her head. She knew what Miya and Karasuba could do. Blowing off some steam and in the end, they would work things out between them. There was no use on fighting about the fact both were winged.

It was also why she waited. She didn't want to be killed by them when Minato winged her.

But that was for later.

Uzume joined the two. "Midday you two. It looks like we got ourselves a new tenant." The look on her face made Minato shake his head. That wink made it even worse.

There were many stories to hear about the women in this place.

"Well, about that team. Were their others involved in it?" Minato asked his upcoming Sekirei. Suddenly, a wind blew in between Miya and Karasuba. The two stood back as they turned their heads.

"The two of you. I think that is enough." Everyone's mouth had fallen open as they looked to the source of the voice.

Minato because of the woman's appearance. The women because of who the newcomer was.

Long black purple hair tied up into a long ponytail, a fair face, and one body to kill for. The woman had one beautiful body. Minato had never seen tits the size of that woman. Her Chinese dress didn't hide too much of it and Minato could see how big they were. Her face was fair. The eyes of the woman were black and despite the situation, they were humorous.

"Well, look what the wind blew in. Good afternoon, Kazehana." Karasuba greeted the former teammate.

"Kazehana. What are you doing here?" With a smile, Kazehana took out a sake bottle and drank from it.

Minato had never seen one drink like that and he pointed a thumb to Matsu. "Eh?"

"That is Kazehana. Sekirei Number Three. A partner of me back when we were in service of MBI. I am surprised to see her back. She can also break the two up. Don't worry about the drinking. We are stronger species than human beings and the woman can drink." Minato guessed that Matsu hid the fact she was happy to see Kazehana again.

"Now, you two aren't tearing up Tokyo and it's not like you two to spare just because. So what happened?" Kazehana asked the two who put their swords away.

Karasuba shared a look with Miya. It was clear they wouldn't get this settled now.

"You want to tell her or would you prefer that I do it?" Karasuba wasn't a Sekirei but a mocking bird.

Miya just glared at her but she knew it was better to stop now. Walking to Kazehana, the woman came down and smiled at her.

"You wouldn't believe it, Kazehana. I got winged." Kazehana could only raise an eyebrow. That was news to her that the Pillar got herself winged.

"Well, Miya, good to know that you believe in the true power of love. What an amazing power that is." Miya just rolled her eyes. "Still, is that a reason to tear up the garden?"

"It is because I winged the same Ashikabi." Kazehana wanted to tell the three parties about irony but kept her mouth shut. She was a drunkard. She wasn't stupid or tired of living.

"You two share an Ashikabi? Who is the lucky fellow?" The two turned their heads and only then, Kazehana saw an unfamiliar face. She looked at Minato and could feel why she was drawn to the place.

The only one that she once called home.

What a nice surprise to come home to.

Miya motioned to Minato to come over. The Ashikabi sighed but walked over to his two Sekirei. Uzume and Matsu just looked at the four in the garden.

"Kazehana, this is Minato Sahashi. My, our Ashikabi" Miya introduced her new love to an old friend. Minato waved to the beautiful woman.

"And my Ashikabi as well." Kazehana could only look at Minato. His face, it was close to that guy.

"Sahashi? You mean that."

"Yeah, I'm Takami's son. Sorry, but I heard that a bit too many times now in the last few days. Pleased to meet you, Kazehana." He wanted to add the "san" to it but he felt a set of lips again.

Both Miya and Karasuba had their mouths dropped on the ground but purple wings came out of Kazehana who melted in the kiss of Minato. He himself couldn't help but enjoy the set of tits pressing on him.

She let him go and a thin line of saliva was connected as she smirked at him.

"Wind of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds that befall my Ashikabi! Happy to meet you, Minato-kun. It looks like you are the reason I blew back home. I'm Sekirei number Three. Yours forevermore." She winked at Minato and he could feel his heart racing.

Beneath him, he stirred and could feel his dick hardening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this was some fun to write out. A bit shorter compared to usual but still, I had my fun on this.
> 
> I don't' have much to say. I was shocked by the amount of support so like I said above. If you like this, I think you will enjoy IS and Sekirei Brave New World.
> 
> If Brave New World isn't what you're looking for, I got 36 other fics besides those two. There has to be something to your liking.
> 
> Saluut.


	3. Windy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato has winged his third Sekirei, Kazehana.   
> You can guess what happens after breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Happy to update this fic again. It has been a ride so far and we'll get a lot more. Kazehana is easily one of the most popular girls in Sekirei and I can see where you're coming from.
> 
> She is one of my favorite characters to write about. She got one hot body, is confident, and likes good stuff. So yeah. This is going to be a doozy.
> 
> Now for this chapter, we are going to have some good fun.
> 
> Started on 27/06/2020
> 
> Ended on 29/06/2020

MBI tower.

Minaka sat back as he saw the notification.

In not even one day time, his son, how much Miya wanted to deny it, had winged two Sekirei after his first one.

Taking off his glasses, he wiped his eyes. It had been years since he felt this utterly and completely fucked.

Minato Sahashi had winged Kazehana, Sekirei number Three. Rejecting Kazehana was the best course of action for this Game that he had thought out. A game where he would become Game Master.

But now, he just looked at the screen. Takami was still sedated. His mother wouldn't take the news too well. Not because Minato would have winged others but because most likely, he would have gone fourth base.

Well, that wasn't the thing that Minaka was worried about.

Shaking his head, he closed the computer screen. His head went into his hands while he took a deep breath.

His hands slammed against the table just seconds later.

If one was around, they could have heard a "Goddammit".

He should have never set the stage like this. Minato was a Game Breaker. The things he had done with it all. His son wasn't a normal human being.

Minaka would sell his company if the number of Sekirei wouldn't grow in the next twenty-four hours. Oh, he knew that Matsu hid there with her accomplice, Uzume. They would be winged by his son. That was written in the stars.

The fact she was there was the reason why Minaka wouldn't set in the foot in the north or get her back. Miya would kill him. With Karasuba around, they might have had a determent not getting Matsu out. But now, that ship had sunk.

Funny wordplay but Minaka wasn't in the mood. He had to take precautions. His son wasn't going to play this game in the book. He knew that he would throw wrenches in his plan.

How Takami would react was unforeseeable for now. If she laid a hand on Minato, she wouldn't get her hand back.

But Minaka wasn't outdone just yet. It was a good thing you kept some secrets around. It did help you.

Sliding his card into the wall, Minaka stood before the iris scanner. The door slid opened. The place was a lab. It was close to the ship that changed his life and that of so many others.

Inside the lab, several holding tanks were inside artificial wombs. Minaka didn't jump when a hand was clawed at it.

Kneeling down, he could see the face. Whatever was inside, it wasn't happy. The eyes shined at Minaka with hate.

"Don't be so jumpy. There is a change I might need you."

There was no doubt Minaka was insane but he had picked up more than just in school.

Treating anything that he had under control with respect and kindness. If somehow his control broke, Minaka could only hope that his new plan wouldn't come after him.

_In the Izumo Inn._

Minato wasn't sure how fast things had changed. In just a week's time, he had winged three Sekirei. And from the looks of it, it was clear that the three knew each other. Still, there was one difference. Miya had been healing from him and despite her proper attitude, she really liked Minato.

Karasuba was bloodthirsty and a killer. That was clear. Yet, she submitted to him. In some regard, Karasuba was a masochist. She loved some pain and Minato had pinned her down.

Yet, his last winged one was Kazehana. She was one change. Outgoing, relaxed, a little bit giddy, confident in her sexuality (and boy, Minato could feel that) and maybe one thing. Extremely affectionate.

Minato wasn't sure how Miya did it before she was winged by him but there was some affection between the two. Not like now, they had dinner while Kazehana was glued to his arm. It wouldn't be such a problem.

If she didn't have the biggest set of tits he had ever seen in his life.

Sure, Miya wasn't flat. She had a great chest, he knew that and liked them to the touch. But compared to Kazehana, she was different. That woman had one huge chest and he knew as he felt them on his shirt. Stealing kisses on his cheek, putting his arm on her, feeding him. And so on.

Miya just sighed when she looked at the two. Sure, she kinda had foreseen that Minato would be an extremely strong Ashikabi and she didn't mind if she had to share.

She just wasn't as open to the whole thing. Minato knew that she would be more comfortable with hugging and so on in their own room.

"Minato-kun, say ah." Kazehana offered him a piece of her meal while he just blushing at her.

"Eh, that is embarrassing."

But he accepted the food greedily while he ate that. Matsu could hardly contain her laughter while Uzume shook her head with an amused smile.

It would have been funny if Karasuba wasn't so fuming at Kazehana. Now, that was one thing but Karasuba wasn't a normal human being. She looked furious at Kazehana who had seized the attention of the Ashikabi.

The only reason why she didn't tear up the throat of that woman was that Miya sat there. Unlike Karasuba who was clearly deadly jealous, Miya just smiled while she looked at the two acting as a school couple.

"Kazehana, I think that is enough. Minato-kun still needs to finish his plate and I don't think that it's a good idea that you give him all of yours." With a smile, Minato had an idea. Taking a bit of his meal, he offered Kazehana.

Now, what he didn't expect what that her face lit up like a flame. After dinner, he helped Miya with the dishes. Signaling with his eyes, he had some questions and for the sake of his sanity, she was the best one.

In the kitchen, Minato closed the door while Miya stood at the sink. "Now, Minato-kun." Before she could say anything else ore anything more, her lips were sealed by Minato's. It was a chaste one while she felt his emotions behind it.

As transparent as water, she felt the love that oozed from him. His tongue slipped in her mouth while she was getting weaker to the knees. His hands went to her ass and he slowly lifted her up while coping a feel. When she sat there, he gave her a boyish smile.

"That was one good kiss, Minato-kun. You're making this young widow swoon." Miya giggled as Minato shook his head.

"Please don't remind me of that. Miya-san. I have a few questions." Miya nodded while she was seated on the sink.

"One. Is it normal that I am attracting Sekirei?" Miya placed her hands on her lap and nodded.

"You winged me, the Pillar of the Sekirei. No doubt that with this, there are going to be multiple Sekirei."

The tone that the landlady used was a normal one. No jealousy, no loathing. Just a statement of fact.

"Multiple? So more want me to wing them." Minato wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Rubbing his neck, he looked at Miya.

"I am just saying. You got winged by me. I am happy enough with you." Miya shook her head.

"It's just how we are. Don't worry about it, Minato-kun. I do the same. Although I would say that I would have preferred that Karasuba would have waited." The first parts were again normal until Karasuba's name was spoken.

Miya used one vile tone.

"You two are on bad terms? Look, I'll leave you two to that. As an adult, you don't get involved with a business that isn't yours." Miya wanted to retort to him but Minato made a point. The rows between her and Karasuba weren't his concern and he shouldn't get involved with their feud.

"Thank you, Minato-kun."

"Miya-san, are you really okay with this? I don't want to well, wing others without your consent." She smiled while she shook her head. Hoping down the sink, she walked to her Ashikabi. With a kiss, she sealed off his protests.

"Minato-kun, you can't stop that. A Sekirei will feel a pull towards the strongest Ashikabi with who she can match. It's nothing you can stop or prevent it." Looking outside the door, Minato gulped audibly.

"Something wrong, Minato-kun."

"Not really. Just that. When I winged you, well, we both know what happened. Same with Karasuba-san. I am afraid that I'll use my own room tonight given what is going to happen." Miya sighed. She knew that Kazehana had come home with the pull of Minato around.

And given how much of a minx she is and how far she was on her sexuality, there was no hiding the fact that Minato would be occupied by her in the coming night. Or the coming day.

Miya doubted that Minato would have the strength to continue the night. Plus, Miya's heart wasn't sure if she could stand another time where her Ashikabi would have fun. Her species had adapted to have looser morals than human beings.

It would give her a chance to get her Ashikabi for herself. In the very foreseeable future, she would share the bed with many of the Sekirei but now, with her Ashikabi, she wanted to have him for herself.

Breaking that news was met with opposition from both Kazehana and Karasuba, both women who wanted to have the Ashikabi all to themselves. But with a convincing argument, Miya shuts them up. It was for the first time that Minato found out what Miya could do by making a Demon Mask. He wasn't sure how she did that but he could feel chills running down his spine.

When he saw the Demon Mask, he wasn't sure how or why she did that. That smile was even worse than her mask. Minato decided at that point that his mum or sis couldn't hold a candle to this woman. Yet, he was sure that someone had taught her how she could do that.

"Also, there is a cardinal rule in the house. No violence, no obscenity, and no illicit sexual activity." What she didn't expect was that her new sisters were going at her.

"I can follow you on the idea of no violence and obscenity but I will take offense to the illicit sexual relationships. Those aren't just rules, that's a fucking tyranny!" Karasuba shouted and it was the first time that she acted like that.

"Miya, I hate to agree but she is right. I want to have fun with my Ashikabi." Kazehana stood by. Especially because she wasn't going out without having one good taste of Minato. The kiss lit her on fire and she was itchy for more.

"Those are the rules of my house."

"Technically, you broke them yourself." Turning to Matsu, she shrugged while Miya glared at her.

"You banged Mina-tan in the house. So if you're allowed to do that, we can do the same thing. Because believe me, Miya-tan. I am holding back now but I am not going to wait. I'll get myself a piece." Matsu said to the three who glared at her.

Miya because Matsu broke her logic. Karasuba because she didn't want to share. Kazehana because she would have one more opponent. "I'll agree with Matsu-nee. When you are done, Kazehana-neesan, I'll get myself on him. I want him as much as you all do." Minato sighed on the whole matter.

It did end with Miya in his bed. And one bang in the night. Kazehana had slept in his room. She wasn't wearing a single thing. Her body laid out on display. If anyone had seen her, they would be enthralled by lust and would just go after the fantastic woman.

Some tears ran down her face. Rejected by Minaka, she didn't think she would have found another Ashikabi. Yet, one pull brought her to Minato.

One thing she was sure of was that Minato wasn't only Takami's son. Sure, the woman carried her to term (or so was believed) but it took two to put a child on the planet.

Well, she stayed with the family if her guess was right. There was too much that said that Minato was his son. Not that she really minded it.

This Inn had seen pain and suffering one too many times. She laid down in her bed while tossing around in her bed. She just slept through the night while she felt her body burning up.

For Minato, that was largely the same thing. He could feel the pull that he had towards Kazehana. His lust had taken a spike in his arousal.

How long the night felt for the two was, they wouldn't recall but in the end, the day was there and the sun rose over Shinto Teito. Eventually, both were wide awake at six in the morning. Kazehana flew out of her bed and raced to Miya's room. In some hours Minato had fallen asleep after the long night. Miya had slept on his chest.

Kazehana smirked and walked up to him. From behind, she took his face and softly pressed her lips on his face. The wings came out from behind her and energy felt the room.

Along with arousal. "Morning, Kazehana. What makes you think you earned the right to kiss him?" Minato woke up to see Karasuba standing. Was she sulking?

He would comment on how cute she looked but he wasn't tired of living just yet. "Good morning you two. What makes you think you're allowed in my room?"

Miya glared at the two while she sat up in her bed at the two. Minato's head fell back on the pillow. This was his life now? The life of a Harem MC. No, of a Hentai Harem MC. Looking at Kazehana's beautiful face, she giggled softly when she looked at him. Minato, on the other hand, just began to laugh as well.

Slowly, Kazehana's hands went into the blanket. Minato couldn't help but slowly moan while her hands teased his body. With a cough, Miya looked at the newest sister with a disapproving glare.

"Kazehana, while I can understand that you are more than willing to do this, not in my presence. I think we'll need some breakfast first."

"Indeed, Miya." Karasuba sat above her Ashikabi. Tearing away the face, she pulled him up by his hair. Without further ado, the Black Sekirei pressed a long and loving kiss on the face of her Ashikabi. Her tongue explored his mouth while Minato could feel his straining pants down below.

When she let him go, a bit of saliva dripped down from their mouths while she smiled at him.

"Yesterday was tiring. I expect my pet to outdo himself every time." Her hands were slapped away by Kazehana who pressed her chest against the back of her Ashikabi. He stifled when he could feel them.

"He's an Ashikabi. Not a pet. Know that, Karasuba." The Sekirei sighed while she looked at Kazehana. With some lazy glare, she just smiled at him.

"Missy, you came here third. If anyone decides what to call him,"

"that will be me." Miya shut up that argument.

"Karasuba. Call Minato-kun a pet again and I will scarp you from his list. I don't doubt that our Ashikabi will continue to provide good service to us. But now scurry, I want to make breakfast." The two Sekirei heard Miya speak and went along with it. Miya was still seated however but she took the shirt of Minato.

It was the third time that Minato could feel a kiss on his lips. He relaxed as a familiar warmth filled his chest. Looking at Miya, the guy blushed. And with that, Miya stood up.

"Now, out." The two women went out while Minato sighed. "Sorry about this, Miya-san."

Shaking her head, the Pillar smiled at Minato. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Minato-kun. Given how things are. I am happy that they didn't start night crawling in your bed." She looked down and found that Minato's dick had begun to swell up.

Well, their Ashikabi was healthy.

Breakfast was a lively affair as Kazehana wanted to spoil her Ashikabi more. With the looks of Uzume and Matsu, Minato decided that he would pay them attention. Both wanted to get winged by him as soon as possible.

The idea that maybe waiting some days wasn't registered. Well, he could see where they were coming from. In three days, his life changed permanently. Just like that band one of his friends listened to years ago.

Well, they weren't Fallen Angels, that was for sure. After the breakfast, the so foreseeable event was that Kazehana took Minato. Just like barbarians did years ago, she swung the Ashikabi over her shoulders like he was a bag of potatoes.

"Don't come knocking on my door." Uzume couldn't help but wink at Minato who gave her a wink back. He just became limp now and let Kazehana have her way. She walked back to the room. Karasuba could only smile at the other two.

"Well, don't hold your breath. I am not letting anyone else have him after that wind woman." Uzume gave her the most sincere smile she could play but the middle finger made it pretty clear.

"Take a hike. When Kazehana-tan is done, I want a piece. By the way, Uzume-tan. Come along." Miya just looked at the two.

"Karasuba, you will not make any more comments on who wings Minato-kun or not. I will be the judge of that."

If Number Four wanted to retort, she found that a sword stopped her.

"From five of the ones in this house, we got a chance of Minato-kun. I will be damned if I let you take that away. Uzume has lost someone else. Same with us and heartbreak hurts as much as death. Besides, I think you need to practice a bit."

The sword was thrown to her although it was of no difficulty to catch it. "You want to fight me? Tired of living here?"

"Don't misunderstand. I want to spar a bit plus. You aren't the only one affected by this." Homura was in his room.

The heat had begun to set up in his chest. It did hurt a bit while he felt so hot. Weird that the Flame Sekirei would feel so hot. Down on his dick, he could feel the arousal growing. It had begun when Minato Sahashi had walked through the door.

Just like the others, he was affected by the Ashikabi. Attracted as well. He wasn't pretty in the normal sense. Not a pretty boy but he was handsome yes. A bit scraggly, well built and he had one warm heart.

There was only one thing.

Everyone in the house was a woman and Minato was a man. So it wasn't abnormal that he got the attention of every girl.

But there was the difference. Homura was a guy.

Cursing on his bad luck, the Flame Sekirei knew what this meant. He was attracted to Minato Sahashi. For Homura, that sucked because after Takami salvaged him, she told him one thing. His gender was set on a male but it could change on his Ashikabi.

In the most ironic twist of fate, his dick was still there. But slowly other changes had set in. There were some changes down there and up there. Small changes and he cursed. Some Sekirei had the luck that they could choose their Ashikabi or had some change in it.

Homura just had to look at Uzume to see the luck that she had when Minato walked through the door. Yet, with him, he cursed the luck. His problem was going away and getting to his job wasn't working for him.

So with a heavy sigh, Homura laid his head back while he began to stroke his dick. The Flame Sekirei wasn't the only one who was set in lust. The clashing of the sword was just hiding the arousal that Miya and Karasuba had.

And they were the least hedonistic from everyone in the house.

Uzume was in the close proximity of Matsu as both stared at the screen. It wasn't decided if it was a good or bad idea to look at Minato who would have sex with Kazehana. Sure, it would be great to see and they didn't doubt that they would have sex with Minato in the very near future.

It was only that both knew Minato could go on for a while. Both the Pillar and the Black Sekirei walked funny for a while after Minato. So now, they just saw how Kazehana was kissing the ever-loving hell out of Minato. His mouth could keep up with her greedy demands. Kazehana looked amazingly sexy and Minato's dick strained against his pants.

Any sort of relief was something Minato appreciated as he rubbed his pants up and down. His hands wandered around. Kazehana's dress was made to have sex.

His hands went to her ass while she could feel his hands. His hands explored her ass. Okay, her tits were maybe the biggest set he had ever laid his hands on but her ass was a treasure to squeeze as well. Not that he complained.

Kazehana had stripped him so the only thing that separated her tits from his body was her own dress. Not that was a lot for him. They looked amazing but Minato couldn't look at them.

The heat was just going higher in his mouth but he didn't mind. Kazehana ground in his lap while his head went swimming. His dick was feeling some relief and torture at the same time. It just was too good for him. Kazehana cupped his face while she ate his mouth.

_In the room of Matsu._

"Damn."

"They're just kissing and yet." Uzume's fingers dribbled down her panties. They were soaked. This was ridiculous. They knew that Minato was a strong Ashikabi. Yet, with the third Sekirei, they could feel their arousal growing.

Wringing the jeans off, Matsu looked at her with a raised brow. "You aren't taking out your clothes." The Wisdom Sekirei said but felt a hand going up to her legs.

Uzume smirked at her. "Bingo. You're soaked, Matsu-nee." Matsu wanted to talk back but found that Uzume began to mimic the actions of Minato. Sekirei couldn't wing another Sekirei. So the kiss was met full on. It was a good thing that there were no guys or they would have come in their pants.

Uzume's hands went to Matsu's arms and she pinned the techno Sekirei to the ground. Her mouth was occupied by Uzume who just was after her. Despite that, Uzume could feel how much she needed relief. Her panties were only getting more soaked. Matsu struggled against the hold that Uzume had on her.

Her face was flushed and more went down her legs. Damn, it had lit her up like a house on fire.

_In the garden._

It might be a good thing that Minato was so distracting. Otherwise, the women would haven't been so easy on each other. While they started the fight off in an earnest fashion, both Miya and Karasuba could feel the arousal going down their legs.

Minato's soul was out there. Unlike human beings whose soul would be destroyed, they could feel theirs resonate with Minato.

Miya was looking at Karasuba. Instead of clear focus, her eyes were lid on lust. Karasuba looked at her with a laugh. She stood back and smiled at Miya.

"Well, talk about a blast of the past."

Miya went back after Karasuba and their swords struggled against each other. Dipping closer, their faces met each other and they could look at each other in the eye. The kiss of Karasuba was just next and Miya could feel how wet she had become.

_In Minato's room._

Minato was unaware of what he was doing to the other tenants. He was more occupied with what Kazehana was doing to him. The Wind Flower had her hands still on his face while she cupped it. But she decided to do something else. But for that, she needed to stop the kiss.

That thought was stopped as she explored the mouth of her Ashikabi. Joy had seeped into her system. She smiled in the kiss while she touched his face. His hands left her ass and began to tug on her dress.

Okay, now she needed to stop kissing. Kazehana let him go while she smiled at Minato. Her face was flushed like his.

"Naughty Minato-kun. Do you want to see me naked so eagerly? Good things come to those who wait." With a wink, Minato took the hem and pulled the dress up. His mouth dropped as admired her body. Kazehana was slender and long. Her hair hung until it reached her ass. Long legs and a flat stomach. Yet, the breasts. That drew Minato.

His pants had become way too tight to be good for him. Kazehana went down and undid his trousers. When his underwear was gone, she saw his dick. She gulped, he was big. Bigger than most she had seen.

Unlike Karasuba and Miya who had some experience, Kazehana was unsullied. Just because she was a virgin, it didn't mean that she was unfamiliar with her sexuality. During one night, she had a long talk. Alcohol had loosened her tongue and a stranger with brown hair proved to be fun.

He wasn't around but the talk was fun.

So far, she just leaned her head back. Minato's hands went to her breast. They were large and soft and her breasts were felt up. He wasn't twisting her nipples or doing anything else. His hands just explored the breasts that were present to him. She could feel his hands sure and her pain level was beyond most human beings but the gentleness that Minato had for her was touching.

His focus was on her solely and her mind swam in the pleasure that he offered. Kazehana began to touch his dick. Mirroring his actions, she slowly touched his dick. It was amazing. He was big and long and girthy. She smiled at him while she touched his dick.

"Oh, Minato-kun. You got a great one down there." The Ashikabi looked at her while she gave a moan on the touch.

"Kazehana-san. I have a request." She wasn't sure what he wanted but felt that he just pushed her down gently. She thought that he was going to penetrate her from the start but found that he focused on her breasts.

Pinning her arms above her head, Minato marveled at her fantastic breasts.

"Can I suck on them?" He asked in a shy tone. She presented her tits to him by straightening her back. They stood proud and glorious without any sagging. "Go right ahead."

Minato's head went down there and slowly, he began to lick the flesh. His teeth just lightly grazed her breasts.

"Minato-kun. Please." He just grinned at her while her moans grew longer. When he was above her, he began to kiss the top of her breasts.

"Just let me go. I'll tend to you." Before you had left her mouth, Minato did. He cupped her right breast and he cupped the left one. Sucking on them, she gulped when Minato began to drive it up.

"Minato-kun. Bully." He found it just great fun as he slowly drove up the suction. Her hands went and massaged.

"It looks like you're in pain." Minato groaned but didn't stop on the sucking on her breasts.

"Your tits are amazing," Minato admitted to her while Kazehana gigged. The sound would make him drunk.

"I know, right? Please continue." He just did what she said.

"Aaaaah, Minato-kun." She could feel how her breasts were smashed by his hands. Placing them together, he liked how they looked. His face flushed on how much he loved doing this.

_In the garden_

Karasuba glared at Miya. "You shouldn't have done that," Miya smirked at her with a shrug. The swords were on the floor and she had pinned Karasuba down.

"Well, too bad. You forget that I am stronger. Isn't this a blast to the past, Kara-chan?" The woman glared as she struggled.

It caused Miya to leak and she wasn't alone. " Get off me, Miya."

"Now, why would I do that? I remembered that you liked this." Miya had a grin that Minato had seen before and Karasuba gulped. Hands going down, Karasuba could feel how the fingers slipped in. Just her luck. She could feel the arousal coming from Minato. And he had no relief yet.

_In Matsu's room._

The computer was forgotten. Even without being winged, Matsu and Uzume could feel how strong Minato was with sexual intercourse. Not that either cared now. Both had stripped their partner of the clothes. Naked, they relished in the touch. Minato was strong but they couldn't expect that they like everyone else would fall under the spell of the Ashikabi.

The fingers went in several places. Down below, they met a honey pot that was overheating while their tits smashed against each other. In a matter of coincidence, Matsu and Uzume had the same size as them.

Their nipples were squashed against the other one while their tongues went in and out each other. Fingers went more while both ate the other mouth. They couldn't help but burn by touch. Neither took charge now, they went to the small bits of gave and take. Uzume took the hand of Matsu and pressed closer. Their tits just being one source of pleasure.

Fingers went down there. Both were too drunk on lust to really care.

Even with the release they got, they would go and see Minato as soon he was done. And they wouldn't bother getting dressed.

_In Homura's room_

If he could understand, Homura would have pity on himself. From all the ones in the Lust Inn, he was the only one playing solo. His hands went over his dick while his sweat was building up. His hands went over his dick while he could feel the strain on his dick. Slowly but surely, he touched himself.

He could feel the heat in the Inn. He looked down and he knew. His body was changing.

_Back to Minato's room._

Minato just continued to suck on the breasts while Kazehana began to feel hot and bothered. Despite how it felt and how amazing it was, she needed some other release.

But maybe, it was time that Minato got closer acquainted with her breast. Tapping on his head, she smiled at him.

"Minato-kun, this is all nice and well but don't you want to try something else?" He stopped and smiled at her.

Looking at her breasts, he found something that he wanted to do with her breasts. "I have a suggestion."

He wished that he had a bed so he had some elevation on her. He got off her while sitting back.

"Kazehana, can I make love to your breasts?" Kazehana gave him a loving smile while she crawled to him. kissing him, caused the room to fill with light. Her hands were on his shoulders, while she was kneeling over him.

She began to lick and kiss his neck. The soft gasps made her fall in love with him. Sure, he wasn't that unfamiliar but there were things that she could do that Miya and Karasuba couldn't do.

Perhaps, Miya could do it but she wasn't the same as Kazehana. That was something the landlady could deny. Going down, Minato gritted his teeth.

For a few seconds, he couldn't speak but only gasp and groan. Okay, Miya gave him a titfuck but it wasn't the same. Kazehana's chest was just another level.

His head went to another place of existence. He felt how much this was done and how the pressure was while Kazehana found that the tip came out her cleavage. She smirked and licked it.

"Oh, damn." Minato groaned while Kazehana began to slowly work him up to get him there.

"Do you like this, Minato?" Giving his new wife a thumbs-up, he just let Kazehana do her thing. She moved her tits up and down. She squeezed her chest tighter. Minato let out a moan on that.

"Aaaaaahh, Kazehanaaaa." He couldn't keep his voice down. Minato felt his head swimming and losing in the lust. Yet, he did another thing and began to match her moves. His own hands went to her breasts while he began to feel her up more.

Kazehana could feel how Minato worked back at her. She wasn't going too fast now, slow and deliberate Minato had some power in those legs. She just moved along with them. She didn't have to look for lubrication. Both their bodies had worked up a sweat in the last thirty minutes so Kazehana had her fun.

Kazehana felt the heat of Minato's penis over her tits. She could feel how hard and aroused he was with this interaction.

"Ah, Minato-kun. You are too hot."

"Kazehana, your tits are awesome." Most of the time, that would be seen as a denigrating comment but Kazehana would only smile at him while she kissed his tip again. Minato had been used to pleasure now but his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

This was so new for him. Unlike Miya who had been kind enough to lead him for a bit or Karasuba who fucked him as she owned him, Kazehana just did what she thought was good but paid attention to his reactions.

Minato lost himself in the pleasure and he came over her tits. The sperm spilled over her breasts and the Ashikabi took one heavy sigh while the woman smiled at him. She let Minato go from his soft prison. His head was still tolling.

This was just too new for his experience. And with Kazehana, he had seen her body and was hooked on it.

"Did you like it, Minato-kun?" He nodded at her with a smile but before she could really say anything else. She was pinned to the ground.

"Kazehana, I really, really, really want you." The dazzling smile was one thing but her eyes had more lust in them that he had seen before.

"Well, Minato-kun, don't wait. I am ready." Touching her down, there, Minato noticed how wet she was.

His dick was at the ready. Sitting back up, Minato prepped his dick against her pussy. Taking apart the powerful legs of her, he couldn't help but marvel at her body. She was a Goddess. Slowly, Minato entered her pussy.

Despite not saying a word, he had understood that perhaps taking it easier. No matter how aroused she was, he had somehow noticed that she wasn't that used to sex. So with that, he just gave her the time to get used to it.

_In the garden_

Both the women hadn't lost their clothing but that was just a matter of minutes. Karasuba laid with her back on the ground, pinned by Miya who demanded her mouth. They had to tell Minato about it.

Both of them had sex with the genius before he died. Now, they had some ground again. They could understand that although it had now more links. Minato was that. When she felt the hands of Miya on her shoulders, it was no surprise that the clothes came off easily.

"That impatient?" Karasuba said while she could feel her own arousal dripping down her legs.

"Shut up," Miya answered while she ground her legs against Karasuba. She wasn't the only one looking for relief.

Hands began to wonder down below and Miya took off her pants as she felt Karasuba's fingers entering her.

Familiar experience although she wasn't happy with that.

_In Matsu's room._

Both Matsu and Uzume looked at the screen. They had stopped momentarily as they could feel their own heat going even higher. The two could see how the Ashikabi was. Of course, they had noticed the aftermath of sexual intercourse.

They didn't see how Miya or Karasuba bowed to him. But now, they could see how Minato was doing Kazehana.

They expected him to fast and slam his dick in her welcoming folds. But that wasn't the case. Quite the opposite. He took his time, he savored his time in her heat, he wasn't hasting on anything. Kazehana had made noises on her discomfort so Minato halted on her.

"Are you a virgin?" Minato was quite surprised that a woman dressed and acting like Kazehana wouldn't have found a guy who would have liked to do her.

"Surprised? As Sekirei, you bind your soul to an Ashikabi. I may like one but I am not a slut." Kissing her down, Minato cut off her lips.

"I didn't say that I think you're a slut. And I don't like it when you use those words. I am a bit surprised yes. But I don't care." Kissing her again, Minato found she was warm and giving her noises, she was liking the treatment.

"Hard to believe about Nee-san is a virgin. Yet, it is reassuring." Uzume admitted while she got pulled away from the screen as Matsu demanded her fullest attention now.

"A good thing indeed but right now. Need." Uzume plentifully applied her fingers down there. It was hard to deal with the fun now with Miya around so now, she would take full advantage of it. Somewhere, she thought back on her previous choice.

She was lucky with the second chance but she felt like she needed to come to terms. But those thoughts left her as she felt someone entering her body. Matsu had done the same. Well, it was easy though.

Both had fluids dripping down their legs and it wasn't just one kind. It was easy for Matsu to fit two fingers in. Both were easy on the touch while they could feel their breasts against the other.

Matsu forced her tongue in the mouth of Uzume who could feel how good this felt. Her body reacted to the sight and sounds. She could hear how Minato was fucking Kazehana. The attraction she felt for Minato, the pull she had towards him.

It was amazing and wonderful. A warmth filled her. She hadn't forgotten how horrible she felt after the last time. She wasn't shafted like her seniors but both Kazehana and Miya knew how bad it hurt. Even without the bond, still, it did hurt for Uzume.

She could heal now.

_In Homura's room._

The silverette laid his head back while he used the drive. Even without the link of Minato or the sight of the Ashikabi, the Flame Sekirei could feel the heat in the house. This sucked. This sucked so goddamn hard and yet, there he was, jerking himself to the emotions of a male Ashikabi.

This was so annoying. He could feel how his muscled ached and how his own arousal grew while he was thinking about Minato.

It was confusing as well. He was straight. Homura knew that. He was never that attracted to males. It was the first time. It was just the first time. He had to see Takami about this.

"Ah fuck." Fantasies played in his head as he and Minato were both naked. No, no, no, no, no, no, nono. He didn't want his thoughts to go there. He never put it there and he never wanted it there.

Wait, why was he the receiver in this? Why did he have more?

_In Minato's room._

He could feel how tight Kazehana was, how inviting her pussy was to his dick, how great he felt, to buried in her body. Kissing her, Minato could feel his heart bursting. Her body reacted to his touch. It wasn't like his fire was doused. Both their souls met each other and they danced to form a union.

"Minato-kun, you're doing so well."

"Kazehana, you feel amazing."

Minato gritted his teeth again when he rolled his hips deep in her body. It was weird how great Kazehana felt, how much she wasn't used to it. Just as she did, he took it slow.

But slow didn't mean that it wasn't intense. His hips rolled to her body and the strength, how much he could muster, was slammed into her body. He took it easy. Not just for Kazehana herself but also for himself.

She was such a difference for him. Minato couldn't believe that a woman like her had laid claim to him. His body got more and more used to the feeling of hers while she kissed him.

Surrendering to him, she could feel how Minato inched his way in her while he enjoyed her body.

"I love, you." It was a mantra that she kept repeating. "I love you, Ashikabi-kun." The kissing was one thing as their saliva mixed. She could feel her heartbeat going up and it had matched Minato's own heartbeat. Both of their bodies moved with the other. The rocking was amazing.

Her body had gone over the pleasure that Minato was providing her. She had loved how attention Minato paid to her this time. He noticed how she got used to his size while she laid her head back on his dick.

The guy was awesome. Moving up and down, Kazehana could feel how much Minato had for her. Weird that in the span of twelve hours, she went from a heartbroken drunk to a lovey-dovey woman.

Kazehana began to match his moves while they were enjoying themselves.

"Minato-kun, you're doing this. Ahhn! Too good!" She moaned as she found how high her head was going now.

"Kazehana, this is too gooood!" He couldn't help but enjoy her even more. This was too good for him.

Eventually, his itch had grown too much. So the Ashikabi drove up the pace while Kazehana could feel his body and moved along. Her tits were bouncing over her body as he rammed inside her pussy. She moved her hips along while Minato found her breasts. Touching them, the softness spilled over his fingers.

Ramming his head between them, Minato could smell her. Lavender had set himself ablaze. She couldn't keep up with the speed so, after a bit, Minato felt how she came down on his dick. Looking at her, she smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I am not done yet." Turning around, she shook her ass in his direction. So with her pussy, still a sopping mess, he put his hands on her hips. When he was sure, he entered her pussy. He could see her back and how much she was feeling it.

The hands didn't stay long on her ass. Taking her up, Kazehana was straightened as Minato began to rut her from behind while his hands found her breasts. She could feel how much his fingers touched her.

One finger slipped in her mouth and she started sucking on them. The other hands still teased her while she could feel his hands slipping around. Still, his hips swung in and out her body.

"Kazehana, Kazehana, Kazehana!" She could feel her Ashikabi having stamina, that exceeded her own. In this, he just made her feel how much he loved doing her.

It wasn't like with Karasuba where he took back the reigns. She followed his lead as he had a little bit more experience. Her hips matched his while their tongues circled around while she kissed him from behind.

It was amazing to do it like this. But with her legs in a kneeling position, it would make it harder. So she did the best thing that she could think of. She put her legs next to her body so her feed made contact. Again, they worked their hips over.

Her hands went to his messy, unruly hair. Soft and warm, like him.

Kazehana would never grow tired of kissing her Ashikabi. She hoped she never would. It filled her chest.

Minato's hands went to her breasts. Squeezing them again, he softly played with them.

Again, Minato chose power over speed. He wasn't slow at another pace but he was good by fucking Kazehana from behind with the strength while her hips matched back at his.

But the time had caused her to lose strength in her body. She had felt her body slowly unraveling. She had to lean over while Minato was still in her body. She lunched over and on her hands and knees, Minato rutted her like a dog. He couldn't keep up and he knew how much his body ached for release.

When he was leaning over her, he turned her head for the last kiss.

In that kiss, he came inside her.

Something remarkable happened when he came and kissed Kazehana. It was like energy of winging spread around in the ground.

In the vicinity of the Inn, four women could feel the pull to Minato.

The door of Matsu's room opened and our fell Uzume. She was soaked but unlike Matsu, she had no problem standing up.

Matsu, on the other hand, had to crawl as she lost every bit of feeling in her legs. Both crawled to Minato's room, overcome with lust. The last hour had only caused them to be higher and needy. On the stairs, Karasuba had begun to walk to the room. She was naked as the other two. Neither of them registered the Black Sekirei.

Or Miya. Her clothes had been tattered.

Because the first two were on the floor, they got the room of Minato first. The door wasn't locked and even if it was, it wouldn't have proven any hindrance. The two were in Minato's room. He had pulled out and Kazehana was still in Lalaland.

"Minato." He turned his head to find that Uzume had tackled him to the ground. Pinned to the floor, he could see Uzume's body. Had every Sekirei one fantastic body?

"Uzume-chan?" He asked her in a surprised tone. For some reason, he was far from tired.

"Minato. I want." She didn't have to say anything else as he kissed Uzume. Her wings came out. Both had winged each other while naked.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled!" She stated as she kissed her Ashikabi again. Not that Minato complained. He wondered where he got the stamina from.

"Uzume." Turning his head, he looked at Matsu. Just like Uzume, she was naked. Minato could only guess that like Kazehana, they were reacting to him.

Uzume, let her newly appointed Ashikabi go just enough so that Minato could wing Matsu. Her yellow wings came out while she smiled.

"Wisdom of my pledge, bestow the teachings of the world, to my Ashikabi!" Minato gulped but his throat wasn't parched.

"Minato." The three turned to see that Miya and Karasuba were also aroused. He made a sigh. It looks like he would have a good amount of sex before this day was over. But the reaction wasn't just in the Inn.

But they weren't the only ones outside.

A little girl was asleep. Made out a giant garden, she was hidden from the world. Briefly, she woke up while she muttered a single word.

"Onii-chan." She went back to sleep. When she had rested enough, she would find that person. It was like something was around her. Safe.

Twins were outside, handing out pamphlets. Dressed in maid outfits. One in a blue apron and another one in red.

"Hikari. You felt that right?" The one in red asked her sister who nodded. Both couldn't believe it. They had a reaction. Well, given their rotten luck, things might lookup for a change. Both could feel a small bit in their bodies.

"You bet, Hibiki. Chill down my spine. I can't ignore it. We are going to look for that person." Looking down.

"When our shift ends."

Overhead, a fourth person passed by. Landing, the woman stopped. Long blond hair that came down, the woman could turn heads on any occasion. She had a black dress with a white underdress. The shirt was short and her legs were accentuated by boots.

She had felt a pull. A Reaction. It was like she was submerged in comfortable hot water. Gritting her teeth, she glared at the North. The direction where she could feel the pull from.

"Curse my bad luck. I feel a vile monkey on my tail."

Others reacted in a different voice.

In a park, one woman sat back. Surrounded by snow, her face was in a neutral fashion. It was maybe because the anguish she had contained couldn't find a way out. Despite the fact she was surrounded by snow and ice, she didn't shiver. Her clothes weren't around, save for a shirt that hung loosely on her.

It did show an incredible figure. Short, brown hair in spikes hung over her face while her breasts were pressed against her legs.

For a second, she lit up. Warmth had settled in her chest. Her head turned so see a big star. The Northern Star.

"Maye a hunch but I won't leave it." She stood up and walked out.

She wasn't the only one down on her luck but like others, she could change it around.

Others weren't even in the world.

In the realm of shadows, she could feel something. A black-haired Sekirei that wore something akin that one expected on a belly dancer if those were knee-high boots.

She smirked as she felt a pull.

"Now, this is interesting. Let's check it out."

On a construction site, two women sat looking at the sun. They could have been mistaken for relatives. Both had a slender build with a body to die for. Brown hair and eyes shined through and looked at each other.

The one thing that separated them besides the chest size was the clothing. One wore the outfit of a Miko while the other had a tight black leather top, a pair of black gloves. The miniskirt hid some bits and stockings were to end it.

The grey cape hung over the shoulders.

The older one felt something while her head turned the North. Ironic. It was where her friend left two days ago.

"Yume-sama?" The younger asked and the now mentioned Yume smiled.

"I think I have a reaction, Musubi-chan. My Ashikabi has made himself known." The younger one got one huge smile on her face and lifted her hands in an excited fashion. "That's amazing. Congratulations!"

Musubi lifted her arms to move her chest. Yume sighed when she looked at the younger Sekirei. She had seen Musubi as a little sister. Was this the moment they would part ways?

"Can I come with you?" It looked like Musubi was now the first to ask. A Sekirei would have to look for an Ashikabi on their own but it was hard to leave her behind now after all they have been through.

Offering a hand, Yume smiled at Musubi. "Sure thing. Let's go." Hand in hand they left. Maybe with some help, Musubi would end up with her Ashikabi.

There was one person on the train. A young woman, small in figure sat back while she listened to music. Black hair and blue eyes shined through the windows while she looked outside.

It had been a while since she had visited her brother. Yukari wondered how he was. A stir was found in her body. She wasn't sure what she felt but it had a certain warmth.

"Minato-niichan." She thought back at her older brother. The city of Shinto Teito was new for her. Yukari would find back her brother. That was a given. A warmth settled in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we end it.
> 
> What a trip this was. I had a lot of fun writing this out. Kazehana is easily one of my most favorite Sekirei. I always come back to find it hard to make a choice between her, Musubi, and Uzume.
> 
> It had been one ride and well, as I said. I am surprised by how this one ended.
> 
> The requester and I had some chats about the things. While this has a gratuitous amount of smut, it also has some story.
> 
> Saluut.


	4. Wisdom under a veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato gets a few more Sekirei and fun ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one start of the chapter. I joined a clan on the Division Two a while ago and I needed some break. So that is why I took some time off.
> 
> I did continue to chat and I got some ideas during that. This is going to take some time.
> 
> And I can't help it but ask again. If you guys like this fic, you guys will like IS and Sekirei Brave New World. It doesn't have as much smut and more story than this but it's still pretty much earning its M Rating.
> 
> Started on 31/07/2020
> 
> Ended on 04/08/2020
> 
> Just like BNW, I took some time off and I forgot to post it here.

Minato stood before the four women who had gathered in his room. Looking over his shoulders, he found that Kazehana was out for the count. They were all seated before him. Kazehana's juices were still all over his dick. For some reason, that didn't seem to bother him.

He couldn't believe that he had gotten two more Sekirei. Uzume and Matsu. Winged right after the other. He had a romp with Kazehana yet he wasn't tired just yet. So he stood before them with his dick full at attention.

"Okay, you girls. Go ahead." The women weren't all naked. Miya and Karasuba wore tattered clothing from the fighting. For whatever reason, it did turn him on like crazy. The cuts and the energy was flowing.

Uzume had lost her jeans and underwear but her sweater was still on. Matsu wore her cheongsam but she was ready to have more fun with Minato. And for this, Minato didn't need them naked. Not just yet.

They inched close to him. Miya was first and she began to take the shaft in. Uzume and Matsu came after her and they began to lick the balls. He groaned while he missed a bed now. His knees went weak on the assault.

They were inexperienced despite their eagerness. Minato could feel the heat on their breath while the three worked together. Their eyes were in contact with his. Karasuba cursed on her luck so she went behind Minato and began to kiss the man. His head turned to her while her hands went over his shoulders.

"Like this, Minato?" His boyish smile made her grin. This was so much fun. Her pussy had responded to the whole interaction with him. She had found that this guy was amazing. Meanwhile, Matsu could only be surprised at how Miya managed to take him like this.

They had seen the dick through the screen but they found that the real-life presence was so much more commanding. This proved that the ball sack was incredible as well. Without any experience, she wouldn't go after Minato. The taste had spread around and while the dick smelled like Kazehana, the ball sack was much like Minato.

Uzume had found that her previous attraction didn't help. Not that it really mattered but she wasn't as repulsed as she first assumed. Her attraction to Minato was one thing. Now, she had her Ashikabi. She would later tell the story. But first, she sucked and Minato's groan was amazing.

He was now paying attention to them and fuck, this was amazing. She couldn't wait until they were truly boned by this. Was fucking a part of winging? If it was, Uzume would find it more fun.

Minato just let the girls work it over while he enjoyed the ministrations. Miya began to suck a bit more while she rolled her tongue over it. She had a lot of experience that set in and while she wasn't deep throating him like last time, the Pillar enjoyed it.

Meanwhile, Karasuba kissed him even more as she enjoyed the fucking of Minato. She worked Minato over with her own ideas and she began to rile him up even more. It was just amazing how Minato worked this over.

"You naughty boy, Minato. Can't you have enough?" The bloodthirsty woman teased him, knowing that it might not work out for her in the long run. She could forget about that now. She needed a fuck first.

But that would only go if the girls would respect the pecking order. Which she doubted they would do.

Kazehana still laid as a twitching corpse. Her nerves were still going strong so she would have to wait a bit until they were done. Or if she came back. If Karasuba could be honest, she wouldn't like it if Number Three would wake up now.

She had enough love poured in her stomach for one day. Meanwhile, the three other girls continued on it. Minato could be happy that Kazehana had fucked him before. The rest of his reserves were called on. But after today, he would need some time off.

Meanwhile, the three continued to suck and gobble on the cock right in front of them. Matsu and Uzume continued on sucking the balls while Miya took even more of Minato inside her.

The true leader of this Flock might allow others in her bed and realm but she wouldn't allow them to steal from underneath her. If they wanted to suck on Minato's dick, they would have to get their own time.

Last fuck had proven that Minato would drive them all mad with lust so when anyone felt the itch, they could take him along but fucking him indoors would result in an orgy like now. While pleasurable and enjoyable at the same time, she couldn't really live with the idea of fucking nearly every day.

But that was for later as Minato shuddered.

"Miya, I'm going." She felt the seed spreading in her mouth while she smiled at him. Matsu and Uzume gulped as they saw how Miya drank away and didn't spill any of it.

She let his dick go who was ready at attention while the girls looked at him.

"That was amazing, Miya." The woman smiled at him while she swallowed the juice. "Thick. You really are something, Minato-kun."

Before long, Karasuba hoisted herself over Minato.

"That's all well and good but I am going first." A shout of protest rang out at Karasuba who just slammed down on Minato.

"No fair."

"I want to go first."

"Karasuba, you get off him now or I."

With a teasing smirk, Karasuba slammed down on Minato. The guy moaned as she could feel the warm flesh.

"Fuck me! You really know where to touch." She groaned and grinned as Minato sat back.

"Karasuba, that's too soon."

"Deal with it!" She shouted as she moved her hips. Minato wasn't going to let her do what she wanted.

Taking her arms, he struggled against the strength. It was like he was fighting a concrete wall. He didn't want to shout but this was no fun.

"A little help would be appreciated. Uzume-chan, Miya. Can you please take her arms and turn her around?" The two did what he asked and Karasuba was turned to show her pussy and tits to the group.

"You shouldn't have slammed down, Karasuba-chan. Now prepared to get fucked." Minato said as his hands went to her clit.

In a second, the Black Sekirei felt the strength of leaving her as Minato rubbed the hard nub. She couldn't believe how he could do this.

In her arrogance, Karasuba forgot two things. One. Minato was big enough to keep her hole occupied. Two. His hands had learned a lot. Miya and Uzume let her go and watched the show while Minato was making a mess out of Karasuba.

The blush set in while the woman was fucked by Minato as his hands wandered around and touched from both sides. Minato had given the woman time of her life as she struggled. Strength had left her body.

Matsu moved her glasses while she drooled at the moans that Karasuba sang. Uzume wasn't too interested in her and walked up to Kazehana. A few soft taps made the Wind Flower stir. A heavy face set in and she had drooled.

"Morning, Uzume-chan. Breakfast."

"No breakfast, neesan but it's a feast. Wake up before you miss it." Kazehana sat up and watched the show as Minato's hands wandered over Karasuba. The girl shouted even more.

"Let me go!"

"Nope!" He said back to her.

"If you push me, I'll push back." And his hands wandered even more. Uzume would have made a comment if Kazehana didn't sneak up on her.

"Eh, neesan." A soft smile made the woman nearly wet herself. She was pulled in the lap of Kazehana whose hands went to the sweater. Pulling them over the head of the brunette, no one noticed the flashing as Miya and Matsu watched how Minato reduced Karasuba while he still pumped his hips.

"You can't expect me not to react, Uzume." The sweater stopped to keep the arms up and the well-endowed chest of the Veiled Sekirei got tweaked by Kazehana. The left hand went down and she continued to lick the ears of Uzume.

"I liked you, Uzume-chan. You really rile me up." Turning her head, Kazehana began to kiss Uzume. If she could get relief or kept warmed up before Minato would fuck her, she would take that.

Their show was ignored as Minato pumped his hips up and down. His legs were placed on the floor so they were aligned with Karasuba. When placing them down, he began to fuck her from down below.

The face of Karasuba went stupid as she found that Minato was banging her for an audience. An audience that took the show with sadistic glee. Miya didn't doubt that Minato wouldn't do that to her. Or Matsu.

It looked like Karasuba's arrogance was catching up on her. Now, she would have liked to do that herself but she watched as the woman heaved in the lap of Minato was now subjected to getting herself assaulted.

If her moans were anything to go by, she liked it. Miya shot one look at Uzume who moaned on Kazehana's lap. The fingers wandered around and Miya knew that she couldn't stop them. So she didn't. Uzume struggled but not too hard. She wanted more coming from Kazehana as the woman's experienced fingers began to work her over.

The Veiled Sekirei had managed to get her sweater off and her hands found the tits of Kazehana. With a smirk and a shaking head, Kazehana continued. It was a good thing that Karasuba moaned as loud as she did. Because if she didn't, Uzume would have gone over her.

Matsu was too focused to see how her Ashikabi had tamed Karasuba. It would have proven nearly impossible. From the Five who made out the First Discipline Squad, No 4 Karasuba was the worst. Miya had her husband that she mourned and honored his memory.

Matsu herself had her computers and Kazehana had her love for alcohol. Both shared the idea of perversion. Weird if you consider both kept themselves pure. It was mainly not to end up with a deadbeat Ashikabi.

Number 5, Mutsu, had his own ideas but he wasn't as bloodthirsty or psychopathic as Karasuba. The only reason she stayed at MBI was to fight other Sekirei and cause bloodbaths. Yet, now, she was reduced to little more than a fucktoy for Minato Sahashi.

The irony didn't escape Matsu and a soft chuckle was another reason why she loved seeing Karasuba like that. It did help that she shouldn't be that afraid of her. Not if Karasuba was taken down.

"Minato, let go of me! Now!" When he pinched her clit, a shout was heard and Matsu was glad she had rigged the entire Inn and city. Because she would savor this for the rest of her life. With her hands underneath her face and laying down, she could feel the sexual ecstasy dripping from Karasuba. How much she would love to join in.

But she would wait and see. The difference in how he did Kazehana was a 180 from how Kara-chan got teased.

Her own pussy was constricting on the sights.

Meanwhile, Kazehana just sat by and let her fingers explore the hot hole of Uzume. The girl was always fun to be around. Now, the Veiled Sekirei gritted her teeth as she was getting prepared for Minato. God knows that she needed to get properly prepared before getting stuffed.

"Neesan. Stop."

"You want me really to stop?" The digits entered the body and after they pulled up, Uzume closed her mouth as she let out one loud moan in her hands. This woman was so experienced with her hands.

"Uzume-chan. You need to let steam off." One of her tits was twisted by the hands as she began to take deeper breaths. Her chest heaved as Kazehana pecked her on the cheek. "Just enjoy it."

She wasn't going to getaway. So why not do what her elder said? But Kazehana couldn't enjoy all the fun.

Minato had felt some bits on Kazehana and Uzume but he wasn't focused on them. Later, he would fuck the two in oblivion but now, he was just continuing on Karasuba. Instead of her pussy, his hands went to her tits.

While they weren't big, he wouldn't call her flat. Modest was the better word. He appreciated the squeeze he gave it. And yet, with the slender build, his hands went over the hardened nipples. "Who said you could touch my tits?"

"You really think that while I am fucking you, I'm going to ask for permission. If you aren't going to listen to me or Miya or anyone, I will find different ways to control you. Now, for the finale."

Letting the tits go, he wrapped his hands underneath the smooth legs and gave the thighs a squeeze. Standing up with Karasuba being lifted up, her pussy became visible. Her blush grew to epic proportions.

She let out an "Eep." And Miya and Matsu couldn't contain their laughter. When they laughed at her, Karasuba hit her face in her hands. Blushing and steaming up, she couldn't believe this. How could her Ashikabi humiliate like this? How could Miya allow this? And why did this turn her on so much, for fuck sake?

"Kara-chan, you're getting tighter." The Wisdom Sekirei couldn't wait. She added a bit more to the clitoris and Karasuba came undone. Her own orgasm caught up with Minato and with her pussy too tight for him to keep up. His seed flooded in her walls and his neck craned.

"Too much!" Her tongue hung out her mouth, her body heaved to the seed in her body. Her head went to the clouds and it wasn't coming down.

Minato softly let her go. His dick was coated by juices, not all of those his. Still, he was hard. Good for him as he had four more women to please.

"Miya. You mind going first." While she would like to get some attention, the Pillar didn't want to get fucked in the middle of a room with three pairs of eyes watching. But if her Ashikabi would wing more Sekirei, she needed to take her place clear. As his First and his Landlady, she wouldn't allow any of them to walk over the two.

"Not at all, Minato-kun. But beware, do not treat me like you have done with Karasuba." The threat lingered and all three Sekirei looked at Miya. Minato gave her only a smile.

"Miya. As long you give me no reason to go after you as it did with her, I will not do anything like that." Sitting down, Miya mounted his lap. She gritted her teeth as she felt penetrated by the dick. Miya had hidden it pretty well but like Matsu and Uzume, she needed a good fuck. And when she pushed Minato down, he stayed down on the ground.

But he wouldn't stay there for too long.

Sitting up, Minato completely went into the body of Miya. The pussy of her came down on Minato who went back up. When his lips found hers, she felt the energy entering her body. Her wings came out. Kazehana stopped midway with her mouth open while Uzume mirrored the expression.

Matsu sat back, less shocked than the other two. The fact was there. She knew that.

Miya Asama was winged by Minato Sahashi. What was there to change?

Besides that, the impossible had happened.

Her wings came out and she repeated her Norito.

"I am the pillar and I pledge my sword. The end of the world, I will go for my Ashikabi."

The three Sekirei kept quiet and just watched as Minato bottomed in her and out her body. Powerful thrusts to make sure he wasn't going too fast. He needed to savor the taste.

Minato had spent a few rounds already and he would need a few more. But one per girl. The Ashikabi felt fatigued. His hands went to her ass and he massaged the flesh underneath as she came down. They were so nice to the touch. Miya pushed him back down so he laid on his back while she rode him.

'Beautiful' rang in his head as he watched her body move. She collided with his and flesh slapped on flesh. Her nails went to his chest. She wasn't breaking bones so she held back the power. Minato admired the body that he saw.

A real Goddess she was. Bliss had been on her face as she had missed fucking her Ashikabi. If he kept this up, she would need to make a schedule. But that was for later. Now, she would continue to fuck Minato.

"Minato-kun, you really learn fast." He wanted to say something but it didn't work. He just smiled at her while she continued to ride on the boy. Her body welcomed Minato. Without any hesitation, she would take and accept his seed. Her hips moved again and she had her arms still around his neck. She went down for a kiss.

The lips met and she winked at him. "You learn fast, Minato-kun." The way she moved her hips was awesome as she kissed him even more. For now, the only thing that mattered for the two was the other one.

The rest didn't matter. So when Miya used her speed as her body, despite all things young, on Minato who met her.

"Minato-kun, you're reaching me thereeeeeeeeeee."

"Miya, this is too good. Stop. Nght." Both had groaned and moaned. They really had to do this more. Her hands moved around to the tits. She sat up, his hands had squeezed the tits. It was fast and hard. Minato drove it u and when he got up, he kissed her. Pulling her as close as he could, he felt the tits on his chest.

The kiss was again, Miya moaned even more and she felt the Ashikabi filling her up. It was good that she was able to have an orgasm as she came.

When Minato was done, she smiled at him. "Thanks for this." Pulling closer, she whispered in his ears. "I had an itch that needed release."

After that, she went off Minato who still sat down.

"Now, I lack the stomach for the rest of it. All of you ladies can have your fun. But be on time for dinner." She would have looked with grace were it not that the jizz had gone down her legs. She would take a bath first.

Looking at the two women, he eyed his newest additions to his flock.

"So eh, who wants to go first?"

Matsu stood up and he eyed the large orbs of flesh that dangled in front of him. They came a few cm's close to Kazehana's yet, he didn't find that she was lacking. Pushing off her cheongsam, she grinned at Minato.

"I am not taking no, Mina-tan." She felt down, her arousal hadn't stopped growing and while she would have loved to experiment on the Ashikabi, her needs were now first. Now, she wanted to have Minato. So taking her Ashikabi's dick, not even going soft on the assault, in her soft hands, Minato found that she was looking at it.

"Don't get me too riled up?" Minato requested and with a smile, Matsu let him go. Opening the lips, she mounted herself over the man. His dick was crushed by the tightness. When some blood came down, she smiled at him.

"First time. Take it easy." Her request was taken into consideration. And so Minato let her do as she pleased first. He hadn't moved an inch deeper in her. Matsu wanted to savor the taste of Minato bottoming in her body as she was buried in her. It seemed that Minato had learned quite a bit.

Yet the size of him made her wonder a bit where he learned to be so gentle. Not that she really minded it. More focused on the huge dick in her deepest parts, her body reacted not with pain. The pleasure was a gift that kept sprouting. She found the taste of Minato amazing. His body had learned a lot now.

Still, she could feel the heat coming from him and her own crushing him. Yet, Minato remained still. His hands didn't though. Wandering around the body, he squeezed the soft and large tits of Matsu. She was sighing in content as his hands appreciated them.

"You like them?" Normally, a man of words, Minato remained quiet as he latched down on a nipple. Sucking on them, she played with her hair. His legs hadn't moved a bit as he was still letting Matsu's body get used to it.

While pain would have been a process, Matsu's body was stronger than most human beings. She had no hurt but needed to get used to Minato. So waiting until she was raring to go was her choice. Minato didn't complain. He had two huge tits to play with.

Meanwhile, their audience had stopped. While she was still soaked, Uzume removed herself from Kazehana. No longer in the desperate need for release, she would think more rational. The Veiled Sekirei had another choice though and using her rope, she tied up Karasuba.

Minato had done a real number on her but she didn't want to risk the chance that the Black Sekirei would wake up. Uzume needed Minato after he was done. With just the face visible, she was mummified. A good thing she was naked or Uzume would have used the underwear of Karasuba.

So she sat back while she witnessed how Matsu began to get even more used to Minato. Damn, a guy with one of the biggest she had seen and yet, one of the most patient and kindest of natures. A real catch she guessed.

Later, Uzume would tell him about her call. The memory still stung. Most likely, it would never go away but a scar that gave a sting was far better than an open wound that burned.

Matsu had demanded the inside of his mouth as well. His tongue had entered her and she felt her own Norito returning. The energy was out and her wings followed around Minato. The guy just sat back. His own soul could feel warmth and electricity returning. He just waited. Not that he really complained about being buried in deep Matsu's pussy.

The two didn't care much about the world. Just the other in the eyes. Just like he had done with Miya.

"Ready when you are." Nodding, he turned Matsu around so she laid with her back on the floor. Pinning her down, Minato remained buried in the shapely legs. So without much waiting, he went out of her body. It was tight and it felt like she was trying to let him buried in her. Yet, Minato managed to get out of her body and after some time, when just his head was still in her, he went back.

"Slow works for you." He asked with a voice of concern.

"Sure, Mina-tan. When I need it faster, I'll ask. But not now." So with that said, Minato waited and he slammed back in her warmth. Strength wasn't lacking but there was definitely room for improvement, Matsu estimated.

His hands left her arms and they went for the tits.

"Naughty boy. You like them that much?" When her nipple was squeezed, she went back to it. The soft flesh spilled out his hands as he cupped the giant breasts. Oh, this was one hell of a woman.

"I can't get enough of them." Case and point, he buried his head between the tits and Minato found that being buried in the soft mounds was one pleasurable experience. Of course, the guy got his head out so he could breathe a bit.

"Glad to hear that." She smirked at him as Minato went back at her. He went back and his hips began to pump. While his own body was burning to get release and he wanted to fuck Matsu into oblivion, he would until he got actual permission from her. Sure, she gave the okay to move. Not to fuck her brains out.

The Wisdom Sekirei began to add some bit more speed to her body. It was the signal that Minato had been waiting for. So his own body moved along the speed that he needed for pleasure. Pinning her back to the ground, Matsu waited for him to start again. A bit more speed flew in her body as she made exorbitant sounds.

Her body was lighting up from the moves that Minato had been doing at her. He pulled out again and his head remained buried deep inside her.

Viciously, her walls clung to him. Like they didn't want him to let go. Like they wanted to milk for every drop worth in his dick. She would get her fair share. So that was a thing she wouldn't have to worry about. When he was out enough out her pussy, he waited for a second and he built back in the heat of her.

"Aah, Mina-tan. That's." kissing her lips, he sealed off her mouth. He wanted her to do nothing but focus on his cock, buried in her body.

"Just relax, Matsu. I don't want to hurt you." Matsu's heart melted as she would postpone everything to make her happy.

Goddammit, they really picked out one winner now didn't they? Minato was taking it easy just so they could have gotten more out of this fucking. She just laid back and let Minato do the work as she moved back.

His head went back out of the tightness while she just enjoyed herself. The way that Minato made her feel was incredible. Sure, she was fucking him on the floor of the Izumo Inn while Uzume and Kazehana amusedly watched.

Kazehana had tasted Minato before and while she was satisfied, it didn't hurt looking at how Matsu's brains got fucked out. She knew Matsu would be more impatient and demand that Minato would go faster.

"Mina-tan. You can go faster." Taking her by the hips, Minato sat up and he began to use a bit more speed, mixed with strength. Matsu didn't hold back the loud moan. She just rolled her hips and allowed Minato to enter and leave her body while she allowed Minato to do it like this.

He kept attention to her though. Her moans didn't contain the pain. Just pleasure as she felt how Minato was fucking her. Her body moved along with his. Gasps and kisses were given. Matsu never really knew what winging all meant. She could go and experiment on her dear Ashikabi. At least, as long as Miya allowed it.

Minato just looked at the creature in front of him. His body had long accepted that it had grown stronger for some reason. His dick was buried deep and warm in her body as he felt how Matsu accepted him.

There was no doubt that he would turn her down or not enjoy her body. He just allowed her to enjoy and explore herself as she was getting hammered by him. Minato would rarely get drunk on his lust but now he felt that happening.

Hands going to the swaying tits and squeezing them, Matsu began to moan even louder. She just let Minato do as he pleased now. Not that it really stopped her from feeling any worse. Her own body began to fuck back and soon, groans of him mixed with her moans. Kissing her shut her up only momentarily. Her tongue slipped out and back.

Her expression was silly but Minato would more say that she looked beautiful.

He was going to have a lot more fun with this woman. He just knew that. Laying back, he enjoyed the body of Matsu as she had opened up. Her height was there. She wouldn't be at the complete sexual ecstasy as she had first thought

It was just that her body began to build up from the dick in her. In pleasure, she found that she had reached a meeting point with Minato. His own soul was stronger. It resonated with her being, her body slowly came there. In and out, in and out.

Kiss and suck, lick, and touch. Both were nearly there. Close enough.

"Mina-tan" She didn't say much more as she crushed his dick by the tightness. It was the push he needed. Inside, he released all the semen that had been building up went out.

One loud shout that mixed was done. Minato crushed her body underneath him as she had done with her pussy. He kept Matsu so close that she nearly feared of getting suffocated. Not that it would really have any danger. She knew that. But Minato just wanted to get all the semen out. Her pussy was flooded by his essence and her womb was filled.

Pulling out, Matsu was completely out for the count. She fell down and removed herself from Minato. Exhausted by the fucking she got.

Minato would have fallen down if hands didn't catch him.

"Kazehana? Uzume-chan?"

Minato knew who they were but he would ask. Just to be sure.

"Easy there, Minato-kun." The nurturing voice of Kazehana spoke while she pecked her Ashikabi.

"Take it easy, big guy. You really have outdone yourself." Uzume teased him a bit as her hands wandered over the body. He might be able to fuck them but he needed some time off. Not that Uzume really minded.

If Kazehana intended to join now, she would allow her. Uzume liked Kazehana. Before she left MBI, the woman was a sister for her. Pity that she was a Sekirei. Well, now they were winged by Minato so they had their link.

"Thanks for the compliment. Fuck, I am sore." Minato was tired from the endless fucking that he had been doing ever since this morning.

"Can't get it up for me?" Uzume teased him while she moved over. Eying her tits, his hands went to the tits as he began to massage them. He could be mistaken but they were around the same size as Matsu. Weighing them, he could feel them.

Not squeezing the nipples, he just enjoyed touching the tits. Playing with them and looking at their size, while Uzume just enjoyed as she craned her head back. This was pleasurable. It might be a cliché but the touch of Minato set her breasts on fire. Long fingers with a delicate touch and softly working her over, Uzume could feel how Minato was beginning to enjoy her.

Sitting over Minato, he could feel the fluids. Her lower lips had touched his stomach so the Ashikabi could have easier access to the tits.

Looks could be deceiving. He would have guessed she would just slam down on his dick but she waited a bit. With his head on Kazehana's lap, she ruffled with the hair and she kissed her Ashikabi. While she had her fill, she would ask for some light desert. Not to get a whole fucking. Just taking it easy now while she eyed the two.

"You like big tits?" Uzume teased him. Scooting over his head, she began to kiss Minato. His dick had grown back. They giggled as the kiss didn't go too well.

"I think my actions spoke for themselves. And if you want to, you can." She kissed him again.

"Be gentle, Minato. I don't mind going up on you but I am unsoiled." Minato just let her take charge. He began to count.

Kazehana, Karasuba, Matsu, and now Uzume. Four women, done in not even twelve hours. He was tired. So if Uzume wanted him to fuck while she laid down, Minato had no complaints. In fact, he welcomed it. Given the rough times he already had, he didn't mind if Uzume went down softly like this.

She touched his dick and found that the penis had grown again. The size was large and she found that the juices had dried up. Uzume could have waited a bit but she found patience had run thin. Taking the hard meat stick, she slowly lowered herself on it. Huge it was and she found that her strong body gave itself more use.

If she was human, she wouldn't even consider taking a dick that was this huge. But as a Sekirei, she would do anything for her Ashikabi. Besides, it wasn't that Minato was rough. While the positions were reversed, he let Uzume take the leads. When she found that taking another inch would hurt too much, she would wait and would get used to the other.

When the Veiled Sekirei was certain, she lowered herself once more. After that, she would take another bit in. It took time and Minato didn't mind as Kazehana's tits laid on his hair. The prickle of them made her giggle.

Maybe later, she would give him a titfuck but for now, she laid her head back as she pressed them on.

It was a serene moment to see Uzume lose her virginity.

If one didn't wake up and loudly protested.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHMHMHMHHMHM!"

The three heads turned to see Karasuba tied up like a mummy. She couldn't move an inch. Her eyes were full of hate, aimed at Uzume, and Kazehana. The woman didn't care. If Karasuba laid a finger on her, she would get the business end of a sword. Miya's most likely.

The landlady had more love for Uzume. And if Miya didn't stop Karasuba, Kazehana would. Or Minato. The Ashikabi went from Karasuba back to Uzume. Unlike what she expected, a disapproving glare, a twinkling in his eyes that mirrored hers and a roguish smile. She admitted that he stood with that.

"Nicely done, Uzume-chan. Are those your powers?" The smirk was cute and Uzume had placed her hands on Minato's chest.

"Yep. I am the Veiled Sekirei. I can control anything with cloth." Gears began to work around in his brain.

"That might be an interesting match to do. It could help her." Uzume kissed her Ashikabi.

"Brains, a kind soul, a gifted dick, a good sense of humor, a decent set of morals, not too bad looking, a quick study." Uzume looked back from him as she placed her hands on the chest. Her eyes met Kazehana's.

"I think we got ourselves, one winner. Don't you agree, neesan?"

"He is, indeed. Good thing that Miya winged him first. I can't think about what a bloodthirsty ape might do."

If looks could kill, Karasuba would have completely skewered them. Uzume didn't like that idea. But she would let Minato do the skewering. Like now.

Minato shared a look with Karasuba. If she would act again, he would really punish her.

Part of Karasuba wanted to find out what that was. Most of her didn't. Her pride had taken some hits.

So she kept quiet as Uzume had now fully entered Minato. The brunette tittered and grinned as she had fully entered Minato. The Ashikabi was exhausted so the fact that Uzume took it easy on him. The cock had been buried deep inside her and she found that it explored her pussy. Yet, Minato remained still and waited for her to take the pace.

Again, he didn't mind this at all. At another point, he could take her up, slam her against the wall and fuck her senseless. But now, he was letting her take charge.

"Like this, Minato. You really find it amazing down there." The Ashikabi smiled at her while Uzume still getting used to him.

"It is. You say what you want, Uzume-chan. I'll follow." She needed a bit more time for her to the walls to adjust to his penis. It was hot and hard. She wasn't a stranger to pleasure but she needed some time to really get used to his dick. When she was certain, all was well, she gave him a nod. Taking her by the hips, Uzume rolled her hips as she went out of him.

The pussy clung to his dick as it didn't want to leave. When she was out, just his head remained there. She slammed herself back in and Minato had followed up.

A loud moan echoed as it mixed with the groans of Minato. Placing his hands on the hips, Uzume slowly went up and down as Minato joined her with fucking the body. She felt awesome and soft. He admired her tits bouncing up and down. Admiring her body, Uzume worked her Ashikabi up as she began to work the hips.

Still, it was soft and she could feel that her Ashikabi wouldn't much more today. Fine for her as she just sat back and enjoyed Minato's dick buried in her. Kazehana had claimed his lips but the groans of the Ashikabi began to have an effect on her. Kazehana sat up and Minato saw the dripping lower lips.

"You mind? You two?" She wouldn't intrude but she wanted some relief. And the groans of the kids had riled her up as crazy.

"Not really." Uzume smiled at her.

"Go ahead." Placing her powerful legs down next to Minato, the snatch was buried in his head. His lips and tongue began to work as he gripped the legs. His hips didn't stop moving. In fact, the vigor returned and both Kazehana as Uzume found this much better to enjoy.

Moans had gone up while Karasuba glared at them. Yet, the girls were on top but they weren't the ones in control. Minato still did what he thought was best and just let the girls work their itches out. Kissing and sucking on Kazehana, she found that he had learned a lot and didn't complain about her body.

Uzume found that the hips had done most now the hands had left her body. She grinned and enjoyed it. Jealousy wasn't a thing of her. When she knew that Minato was going to be her Ashikabi, she had no fault in sharing.

Just like Matsu and Kazehana, perversion was a way of life with her. The idea she had was something that the older numbers would be proud of. The stuff they could with one guy and multiple girls. Maybe that could take care of that itch but for now, Uzume slammed down and found that Minato's hips went up and down.

The fingers couldn't reach Kazehana's pussy but his tongue wasn't just good for speaking. It explored lengths in her while she had her own body reacting to him. It wasn't for long that she rode Minato as both had been through a lot and this was more the end goal for release instead of one huge fuck session. Her hands had found Kazehana's who began to grind even more into Minato's face. Her asscheeks were on the forehead.

Smothered by an ass and a pussy, Minato had to see the faces of them as both gave each other a kiss. It did cause Uzume to tighten up even more and Minato released in her. The last few licks caused Kazehana to come as well. Both women held each other up as Uzume let Minato go. His dick had finally enough.

While he could test out if he had more in the balls, he didn't want to. Just laying back, he watched how Kazehana removed himself from his face. She went to lay next to him, on the right. Uzume took the left side.

"Ah fuck. That I needed." Uzume said as she was now satisfied.

"Glad to see how you completed this, Minato-kun." Kazehana tapped his nose but Minato's eyes had closed. It looked like this entire morning and midday of fucking had brought the guy down. Not that either of the women complained. He had held out long enough. So Kazehana took up Matsu and placed him next to the Ashikabi.

She laid herself down on the male and smiled at Karasuba who was still mummified. "Be quiet, Kara-chan. We're going to take a nap."

The Black Sekirei couldn't believe this shit. They were going to nap and Kazehana put Matsu next to Minato but she, the Second Winged, wasn't allowed. She couldn't move. If she did, she would have done so.

Well, she wasn't going to stay quiet.

"If you open your mouth or make any noise, well. I can think of several things. Like hanging you out naked." Karasuba's eyes bulged while Kazehana took her place next to Minato. She slapped the hand of the male on her butt and unconsciously, he began to grope it. With a smile, Uzume did the same thing.

No reaction came from downstairs. Minato really knocked himself out. Now, they could sleep and later, take one long bath.

The three fell asleep while Karasuba continued to glare daggers and remained quiet.

The others in the house were in a different fashion. After a long bath, Miya cleaned the place for a bit and she hadn't started on dinner. The girls would respect her as the Leader in the Flock but she would give them some time. Not that she wanted to check on them now. All in due time. And if they promised not to fuck in in the baths, she would allow it.

Meanwhile, one person had no fun time. Kagari had cursed on his luck. Looking down, he had come more times than he ever had done on the host club.

Why, oh why, did Minato have to be his Ashikabi? Not that it wasn't bad enough but with every winging, he could barely hold himself together.

With Kazehana, that was one push but with the other two on the big-titty brigade, he had now even more. Takami had told him. His gender was unstable and it would settle on his Ashikabi's preference.

That was all nice and good but with the fact that Minato was now chosen by his body but not his choice, his body was going to change. It would take some time but his gender would be female. By no way, Minato would be cool with fucking a male. He was heterosexual so there was no changing that. Just his luck.

And now, during the fucks, Minato's fire had to send him signals. It gave him unbearable lust as he had jerked off. Every time, he got released, his body set in.

Kagari wanted so bad to stick his dick in the asshole of Minato and ride him. Or maybe allow Minato to penetrate him and make him go crazy. He wouldn't care anymore. He just wanted to get fucked into oblivion.

Eventually, it stopped as Minato had done it one last time. Maybe he could sneak in quickly and fuck the asshole but the Silverette stopped himself. By no way, Minato slept alone.

And none of the girls could live with the idea that the Guardian would have fucked Minato.

_Time skip._

Karasuba was still fuming over dinner as she stuffed her face. When Miya came to find them back, she had found that the four sleeping naked looked adorable if the smell didn't ruin it. They were too close to human beings so their excess of sex did stink.

What woke the four up was Miya's laughter as she saw Karasuba mummified. Where she put the phone, no one knew but pictures of a tied up Karasuba were saved on a hard drive. Luckily for Minato, the Black Sekirei wasn't mad at him.

But she did demand that her Ashikabi would make up for this humiliation so it was no surprise that the next day, she was off with him. Miya had also followed them. She wasn't going to leave Minato alone for one second with that psychopath.

"I still can't believe you allowed them to do that." Karasuba had her arms linked with Minato who smiled at the woman.

Miya had the pictures saved.

"So Minato-kun. Do you have any plans?" The man nodded. "I first thought on."

He cut off his words as he walked around and found that the air was freezing. The park was beautiful at any time of the year. With the spring started, the freezing should be over but it was like winter.

Not just some soft Christmas or anything like that. Like the dead of winter had hit this place with full force.

"What the?" He saw how the trees were going on and how the place was frozen.

"Now, Minato. It is very surprising that you had thought out such a plan. Did you do this?" Karasuba teased him but her eyes were serious.

"This is not my thing. I don't even know of this." Miya had taken out her phone. She reminded herself to give the number of Matsu to Minato and she began to dial in her number.

_In Matsu's room_

The bespectacled Sekirei of Wisdom was happily working away. Her legs were funny as she still reminded herself of the fucking she got. That Minato needed a breather wasn't abnormal. In fact, he managed to get them all off in one session was incredible.

Yet, she knew that the real thing of being here, having kids with her Ashikabi, had to be postponed. Not until the plan was over. Not until she was safe.

Odds have turned in their favor. Miya and Karasuba were winged by Minato. Plus, Kazehana and Uzume and herself. A strong team though she didn't doubt that others would join.

A quick search revealed that from all Single Numbers, One to Four were winged by Minato. Number Five was winged to Mikogami Hayato. She would look up Mutsu later.

The rest were open. Number Six was Homura and Matsu hadn't seen the silverette around. Seven was Akitsu. Scrapped number. Out. Eight was Yume. That Sekirei of Fate was also still out. Number Nine was Tsukiumi.

They weren't winged yet so she didn't worry about it. Number Ten Uzume was now also on the list.

Good team. A strong team.

The ringtone of Miya went off.

"Miya-tan?"

"Matsu. Any Sekirei with an elemental power of ice?"

Understanding what she meant, Matsu began to work things over. "Yeah, hold on. That's Akitsu. Formerly Number 7, scrapped. Last seen in the South Part of the City. Why you ask?"

"We're in a park. Place is frozen. I don't have to guess why. Thanks for the heads-up." With the call closed, Matsu began to zoom in. Maybe she should send Uzume and Kazehana.

Oh, wait. Because of the fucking last night, they weren't in a position to move.

_Back in the park._

"A Sekirei?" Minato asked as Miya closed the call. "Number Seven. Scrapped Number. Summarized. Normally, she can't be winged." Miya told him. Yes, she was an exception as well. But one of her own volition.

Karasuba closed her arms and looked at Minato. "This was no coincidence. I think I can tell you this. In this city, there are four major power Ashikabi's in the four directions. North, South, West, East. Only three of those positions are filled. North was open. Till you came along."

"Akitsu was last seen in the South. Karasuba is right. It's not a coincidence. She is here for a reason. I think that she felt your pull." Minato gulped as he heard that.

"So what should we do?"

"Find her," Miya ordered him. "Even if you can't wing her. You can help her."

The park was abonded, there wasn't a living creature. Minato shivered. The colder it got, the closer he was to Akitsu. That would be Sekirei number six he would wing. Or at least help.

Miya and Karasuba stayed behind. They didn't want to surprise the girl. Even Karasuba felt a hint of pity towards the girl. Not being able to get winged. That was the entire purpose of being a Sekirei.

The phone rang again.

"Miya, you have to get to Minato. There is." Miya's eyes grew wide when she heard what was going on.

Minato walked around and the shivering got stronger. Eventually, on a bench, he found her.

A good thing he had fucked like crazy last night.

Because the woman was beautiful and her clothes left little to the imagination.

The woman was long if that was just how she sat down. The clothes which were a generous name for the piece that she wore. The shirt was unbuttoned. It showed two healthy tits and long legs. She was also wearing black panties.

On her forehead, there was a Crimson Mark of the Sekirei. Minato guessed that was the indication of her Scrapped Symbol.

Even in that sight, in the cold, she looked beautiful. The face didn't show much as she ad her eyes closed and she looked down. Minato could feel some bits coming from her. Half of it was despair that was unimaginable despair. The other half was hope.

"Akitsu-san?" Minato asked. A bit apprehensively, she looked up. Their eyes matched. She had felt a pull not even that long ago. She was drawn to the North. To something.

"Who… Are … you?" Dully asked but he could feel that she was defensive. Not that he blamed her.

From the looks on her, anyone could see she was in a bad spot.

"Minato. Minato Sahashi. You're a Sekirei, right?" Her grey eyes looked at him. Was that a tear in her eyes?

"Sahashi. You're family of Takami?"

"Son." He really should give her a call about this thing.

"Akitsu-san. Why are you here?" Minato asked and the woman stood up. Her tits jiggled when they did. Minato quickly undid his vest and handed it to her.

"I think you should wear this." He avoided the look on the breasts. They were large. Why were most of those aliens so big?

"The cold… Does not … hurt me. I'm useless." Minato ignored her and handed it to her.

"Cold might not hurt you but that doesn't mean you can't be decent. And you're not the judge of that." When Akitsu looked at him, she touched his face. He expected her to be cold.

Minato was incorrect. Cool yeah but not freezing. Maybe even warm now his face was shivering.

"I brought you… pain. I… always do… Just … leave me." Minato shook his head with a determined jaw.

"I won't. Akitsu-san. You haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"I felt a pull. Warmth. To the North." Well, that might be that she was Reacting to him. Minato had winged Miya. So perhaps he could help her. In some way.

"I suppose that's me. Just come with me."

"I don't think so. That Scrapped Number is mine." A new voice had spoken and Minato had turned his head. The voice was male and Minato eyes found a young man.

Dressed in fancy clothes, a white shirt and a pair of white trousers. Brown hair, that was half long and spiky hung over his face. The eyes were also brown. Yukari might call him a Bishounen. Pretty boy.

Next to him stood a tall man. Messy silvered colored hair was there with grey eyes on Minato and Akitsu. Dressed in black, with a long-sleeved shirt, it held an X to form over the chest. It was open at the front. Minato wondered if he had stolen that from Kazehana. The sleeves had a single band. A belt was tied around him and the question was if it was functional.

Around his neck was an orange scarf.

"Who are you?" Minato asked with a bite in his voice.

"Mikogami Hayato. At your service. And this is my Sekirei, Mutsu." The man shortly nodded at Minato. He had dismissed the guy as a threat.

"And I want that Scrapped Number." He sounded like a spoiled brat but Minato wasn't losing his patience. Yet.

"Why?"

"Because I want her. She was in the South. Not too long ago. Then she fled to the North. Now give her to me." Putting himself between the woman and the newcomers, Minato shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"Who are you, actually?" Mikogami sighed as he wasn't impressed by the annoyance.

"Minato Sahashi. I'm also an Ashikabi. Now go. I don't ask again." The boy smirked. This guy didn't play enough video games.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you. I'm nearly out patience and playing nice." From out the shadows, Karasuba walked out. Akitsu wanted to bolt then and there but she found Minato's hands-on hers.

"Don't worry. She's on our side." Minato whispered to the frightened number. "I winged her."

Akitsu went from Karasuba who didn't bat an eye on her and back to Minato. This guy had winged the Black Sekirei.

"Mutsu. It's been a while. I suppose this runt is your Ashikabi?" The male Sekirei went from no danger to fully prepared.

"Who are you calling a runt, lady? Mutsu beat her into the ground." Mikogami shouted at him but Mutsu stayed on the place.

"I don't think so, Mikogami. That's Karasuba. Sekirei Number Four. MBI's leader of the Discipline Squad. Why are you here, Karasuba?"

"First of all. Former Leader. I am winged by the guy you see behind me." The mouth fell open as he looked back and forth.

"That guy … is your Ashikabi. You gotta be kidding."

"Well, at least. I had no set expectations for my Ashikabi. I am surprised about yours though. Really? A runt like him? You're not allowed to fuck him. Or do you?" Mutsu's head turned red with the accusation.

"That's none of your business. Still, you're not one to talk. You are winged by that guy? Okay. Even so, Karasuba. I don't think I am leaving now." Taking out the sword, Karasuba was happy she brought her nodachi.

It was a standoff.

"Minato. As soon as we begin, you take Icey over that and begin to run like hell is on your heels." Karasuba ordered him until they heard a slow clapping.

"Okay, you two. That is enough. We are not going to start slaughtering one another. Is that understood?"

Mutsu's eyes went wide open even more.

"Who is that?" Mikogami asked as Miya joined Karasuba.

"Miya Asama. Pillar of the Sekirei and Number One. Hanya of the North. What are you doing here?" Mutsu eyed the two. This wasn't good. If he would fight now, it would end with his death. Mutsu knew that. But why would Miya get involved?

Unless.

"Miya. Don't tell me that you are winged."

"Didn't hear the rumors." Mutsu would not admit that in the last few days, he was busy gaming with Mikogami.

"I am. Winged by Minato Sahashi. Oh and Mutsu. Everyone from the First Squad has been winged by him, save for you. So what is it going to be?"

"Mikogami. We have to fall back." He had used his head this time and wouldn't allow his Ashikabi to plunge in this.

"What? No way. I didn't go all this way not to come home with empty hands. I want that Sekirei."

"Mikogami. We are facing a threat that we can't win. If you decide to call everyone, we will lose this. How do you call this? An unwinnable boss fight." Minato decided that there was enough talk.

He walked between them but took Akitsu with him.

"Listen. I want to know why you want this Sekirei? She can't be winged. That's not a good thing."

"Back at you. You can't wing her either. She's unique now."

"That's not always a good thing. How about this? I'll try to help her out and see what she wants. If she doesn't want to be winged. I'll let you handle her. Or how about we ask her?" Minato turned to Minato.

He really should have seen her kiss coming. The arms were wrapped around her body. A bit of a spark came out.

"I want to come with you." A full sentence without pauses.

"I want you. To help me." Minato looked at the lad.

"She's not some collector's item. She's a sentient being. So how about this? We let her decide." Mikogami mulled over his thoughts. Sure, he wanted to have this woman but was he about to risk everything for her?

And if it didn't work, he could ask her. Plus, this wasn't a single player. He needed to go coop to have a hope of winning or even surviving this game.

"Fine. Give me your details. I'll hear from you." Minato took out his cellphone as Mikogami did the same. Close enough, they exchanged information.

"Anything else?" Mikogami asked the older guy. Some wisdom had sunken in.

"Yep. Listen, kid. This isn't a video game. This is real life. If you want to go and wing Sekirei, I am not in a position but. Try to look for those that want to be winged. Their lives are bound to us. Do you want to live your life bound as a slave to a person you hate? Given the fact you winged a Single Number, I don't doubt there will be Sekirei attracted to you. But let them come to you. Don't hunt them."

The boy sighed and glared at him.

"Fine. I'll see you around." And with that, Mikogami was taken up by Mutsu. Jumping away, clutched in the arms of the Sekirei, the younger Ashikabi was gone.

"Never carry me like that." Minato had only one person he had to tell that to. Miya wouldn't do that.

"Akitsu-san. Do you still want to come with us?" The sort haired woman nodded. It looked like their date was cut short. But neither Miya nor Karasuba doubted that he would make up for them.

Back home.

Matsu had informed Uzume and Kazehana of who was coming around. It was a good thing that Kagari was out. He would get a heart attack if Sekirei Number Seven was there with Minato.

The three waited on them and they had seen the young woman being half-carried in.

Akitsu was seated in the living room with Minato next to her. His friendly smile put her at ease and a bit of her wanted to get closer to him. Uzume had given her a better outfit. The clothes were a kimono that had given her a cut in a cleavage. A kimono was nice and it showed pretty much an allure.

The veiled Sekirei had her hands around Akitsu. A friendly smile was shown on her face. Akitsu had a small one as well.

Matsu came down while still carrying a computer. Karasuba had taken a position at the door while Miya sat at the opposite end of the table with Kazehana.

"So you're saying you felt a pull around 24 hours ago?" The head nodded as she didn't trust her voice.

There was a shared look. 24 hours ago, Uzume and Matsu got winged.

"And when you kissed Mina-tan. Did you feel a spark? Both of you." Again a nod.

Matsu began to look up a bit more on the computer. "I think that this can be resolved easily. Akitsu-tan, Mina-tan isn't a normal Ashikabi. We all know that. It is how he winged Miya-tan. As for you. You have a reaction to him."

Akitsu nodded at him and to prove her point, she kissed Minato on the lips.

A small spark appeared but there it ended.

"Ah, I thought so. It looks like the normal winging won't work here. Maybe the anomaly that Mina-tan is, has caused a good thing. In a normal case, with Sekirei, a kiss is all you need to get winged for the exchange of DNA. In your case, that isn't enough. You'll need to take a lot of DNA in your body from Mina-tan. Let's see. I think you need to pour your DNA in every hole at least once."

There was a silence that set in as Akitsu was the only one who missed that reference. Minato's eyes bulged out and his dick got harder.

Kazehana and Uzume busted out in laughing on the wording of Matsu who had a hard time not to join. Karasuba was shocked. A new one? In not even a week's time.

Miya just sighed. Minato was one hell of an Ashikabi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering why I took such a while. During my writing these chapters and the others, I took them side by side. So instead of publishing one and going to the other, I decided to save them all and publish all four requests online at once.
> 
> Worked out for me. I had one more chapter to go over before I could go again. That was IS and Sekirei Brave New World.
> 
> Again, guys. If you like this fic, you will like Brave New World. I am sure of it.
> 
> Saluut.


	5. Melting an Ice Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato is going to wing Akitsu. In a pretty new way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minato is going to melt an Ice Queen. He could have gotten worse Queens.
> 
> For Akitsu, she is going to find out that pleasure will cause her exterior to break.
> 
> Now, this is going to be fun. Akitsu doesn't show much expression on her face and she is pretty new for me. I haven't written about her before then just now. This is going be a challenge. But a fun one.
> 
> Nearly took a month to update. My bad but I had some stuff going on at my place.
> 
> And the reviews weren't showing so I was going to wait a bit.
> 
> Started on 28/08/2020
> 
> Ended on 02/09/2020

Minato's head was beef red after Matsu told him what he had to do. Dump his DNA in every hole at least once.

Akitsu did not understand what that really meant. So the first thing that she said as she saw Uzume and Kazehana calming down was this.

"So that means Minato has to kiss me in every hole? What does that even mean?" Again, they joined in the laughter while Minato slammed his head on the table. Miya had a soft giggle and even Karasuba cracked a grin.

"It's not that, Akitsu-chan." Kazehana flopped next to her and she began to whisper in the ear of what that really entailed.

The look of Akitsu was one silent surprise that slowly began to color her face red. She shared a look with her Ashikabi while she looked back at Kazehana.

"Are you telling me?" She went and eyed all the women in the room. "You all have done that?"

A slow nod came from them. A dreamy grin on their faces. Their Ashikabi was exhausted but he had delivered on them all.

"Yes, we did. Although I don't think that Minato claimed my ass." Kazehana giggled. She would love the idea of getting that giant in her ass.

"I did," Miya admitted and the girls all looked at her.

Uzume bumped on Matsu. In a whispering voice, the two shared a look.

"Figures. He removed the stick so there was more room there." Miya threw one scathing look at the two.

"Oh my. Do I need to use my ladle on your buttocks so that it makes a flashlight outside? You won't be able to sit for a bit." The two vehemently shook their heads. They didn't want that.

Taking Minato's dick in their ass, now that was an idea. But back to the matter at hand.

Or ass.

"So does that mean that I will have sex with Minato immediately?" She stood up and undid her robe. It did give her Ashikabi quite an eyeful. Same with the others as well.

Looking at her body, Minato found that she had one amazing set of tits. She was hot and she looked amazing. She wasn't wearing any underwear so it was just shrugged off. Akitsu had long shapely legs that stood proud, a flat stomach that revealed nothing but one excellent body. Her hair was now hanging over her face.

Despite the excellent fuck that he had just a few days ago, it was clear that she was arousing him. she looked a bit cheeky and innocent though standing there without her clothes.

"Is this how it goes, Minato? I should take your DNA in?" She asked while Minato eyed her body.

"Does this mean we get to join in?"

Matsu was ready to take off her clothes.

"I am in for a bang." Uzume pulled her sweater out to show her orbs.

"Don't jump my line, brats," Karasuba ordered as she undid her own clothing.

"That's behind me, flat chest." Kazehana glared at them.

Four wacks were heard and all four calmed down to see Miya standing with a ladle.

"We are not having an orgy in this house."

"You mean another one? Besides, can you call it an orgy when there is only one guy?" That cheeky question caused Kazehana to get a second hit.

"We are not having another one," Miya ordered the flock.

"Not so soon anyway. And don't tell me that you already need to get laid? So not right now." Turning to Akitsu, the woman blushed.

"Akitsu-chan. Do you want me to be your Ashikabi? Or would you prefer to stay with Mikogami?" The woman shook her head.

"You can make me a Sekirei. You can wing me." She sat down, her tits jiggling in his face and a kiss was pressed on his lips. A spark again was out.

"If you can make me winged. I am willing to do that. Sex." With a sigh, Minato stood up. Scooping up Akitsu, she clung to his chest.

"Well, if what Matsu says is true, I don't see a reason to prolong this discussion. I will do what you request of me, Akitsu." Turning to Miya, he shared a look.

"Miya, can you keep the others out of my room?" With a giggle, the Pillar walked up to him. After a needy kiss, she felt her wings come out and energy return.

"Sure thing. I don't see the need as I am fully satisfied. And as for the others, they'll have to learn that you can't always get instant gratification."

Meanwhile, Kagari had felt another presence. And the burning in his chest continued. He just had to peak out of his room to see that Minato was carrying Akitsu.

Again, he flung himself in his room. After last night, he had dealt with enough energy of that but now, it looked like his nerves were again to be assaulted. Looking down, his dick strained against his pants.

Fuck, he wanted to be winged so badly with Minato but he did not want to give up his dick.

In Minato's room. He placed Akitsu down on the floor and he kissed her again.

"Before we continue, I only have one question. Why aren't you wearing any underwear?" The woman thought back at the whole thing. She was given a wardrobe the second she walked in.

"I forgot to wear some!" Tapping her on the head, Minato shook his own as he looked at her.

"Too slow! But not that it really matters." Kissing her again, her hands wandered around. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as she felt how they played with their tongues. The enjoyment was nice and it felt great to have the feeling of flesh on flesh. Minato's mouth only disengaged from hers to take off her sweater.

Her tits were smashed against his chest as Minato pressed her body closer to him. The Ashikabi found that she was enjoying herself. Her kiss continued to melt with his own body heath. She found it enjoyable that he was this close to her and how his body was cooling down with her around. She was possessive of his mouth.

Minato guessed that she was starved on body contact and that the light kissing gave her some sort of enjoyment or happiness. It did make her happy. The sounds made that clear. When she was done on the kissing, a light blush settled in. She let him go and he saliva connected them.

"You're a good kisser, Minato." He nodded. Practice he had enough in the wives he had already.

"Thanks, you're not too shabby either. But you sure you want to continue this?" Minato was ready to calm her down.

Not that it wasn't like any woman he met banged him in the next 24 hours. Uzume and Matsu gave him some time before they decided to get winged by him. But Miya, Kazehana, and Karasuba both wanted Minato as their Ashikabi.

And after they got winged, they had sex with him nearly immediately afterward.

"Yes, I want it. Even if it doesn't work, I want to have this first." So when she undid his trousers, she could only look at his dick and gulp. He was big. Bigger than she would have guessed that he was. Her eyes went over it as she looked at it.

"You are really big, Minato." She touched the dick. It was hot and hard and she could feel how her hands lightly touched his member. She could only be mesmerized by the sight of it. It had some nice smell and she could feel herself heating up to it.

"So what did Kazehana-san tell me to do?" She gulped down the entire thing but her teeth touched his dick. Immediately, she stopped as the sounds of discomfort were heard.

"Don't gulp the entire thing in one go, especially on your first time. Just start by licking the head. Or." He touched her tits.

"Use these." Sure, the other three had bigger tits than she had but they lacked the very nice shape that Minato found so alluring. But she decided to follow his first advice. She only took the head in the mouth.

The painful reminder that she wasn't used to it stopped him.

"Use your tongue a bit on it. Turn it over." The taste of Minato was spreading in her mouth and she could feel how Minato enjoyed it. Not that Akitsu ever thought that she would do it like this but she found that it was some practice.

When the Ice Queen heard a hiss, she knew that her teeth raked him over his dick. Again, she retracted them.

It wasn't normal that she would have to do this but she found that Minato was enjoying himself. The Ashikabi had an idea that she really wasn't used to this.

If he was honest, he would have preferred if she used her tits on him. But her earnest trying made his heart swell. Slowly, Akitsu worked over him by using more of herself. She could take in more of his dick in her mouth. It was something new from her but yet, she could feel more of his body heating up.

Still, swallowing the whole thing down wasn't a good idea. Not without some practice. So when she was out, she took a breath as she went back to his member. Again, his dick was engulfed by her. Sure, she might have ice powers but the inside of her mouth was one little mess.

She was hot and warm and Akitsu avoided using her teeth. The Ice woman was getting a little bit better on this job. Yet, she couldn't suck him even more. It struggled on her throat and that would prove too difficult. So when she let him go, she followed his other advice.

"Is this bad?" She asked when her tits were enveloped his dick.

"Not at all." Akitsu wasn't really used to it but that didn't really matter. "Just a bit tighter." Following his advice, Akitsu did just that. Squeezing the succulent breasts around his dick, it got a bit tighter. Akitsu just looked at her Ashikabi. Was this really feeling good? She wondered about that as she gave the dick an experimental lick. This was easier.

And it didn't put a strain on her throat. So with that, she continued the assault of Minato. Minato could feel how fast she learned, smashing those huge tits together and causing a strain on him. Not that it already brought him even near an edge but it was clear how much he was enjoying this. Adding the slick tongue to it, she could feel the hardness growing and she could see how his dick was struggling in her grasp.

Yet, she didn't let him go. For nothing. She wanted to see what it meant to make the Ashikabi cum. She continued to press the tits at him. When Minato edged closer to her, he continued to fuck the breasts while kissing her.

A small smile was formed on her face as she felt how Minato was groaning in her kiss. His moves went more frantic as she could feel how Minato's dick was going over her.

"Minato. What are you?" Letting her go, he pushed her head on the tip. He unloaded in her mouth. The eyes went wide open as she felt a sticky, salty substance landing in her mouth. The sperm swarmed her mouth. She felt how Minato came deep in her. The geyser was spilling yet she wasn't pulling away. She began to swallow down the stuff in her mouth and she let Minato go as he was spent for this round.

"What is that?"

"That is what Matsu meant. You have to take my DNA in you. In every hole, she said." The nod was adorable if Minato could make a guess.

"Yes."

"That means once, in your mouth, that is done." His eyes wandered down below. The Yuki Onna could only look down and follow his eyes. When they landed at her crotch, she blushed.

"Won't that hurt?"

"Not for me. And. I'll be gentle." The woman understood and she looked at him.

"So how do we proceed?" Kissing her was a new thing but she was quiet. Minato continued to kiss her as he was pushing her down. She landed on her back and Minato pushed between her legs. Maybe it was a good idea to start on just the usual course before going the fifth stage already.

Come to think of it, he never did anal. Only once with Miya for the first time. He should do something about that.

If the others were okay with that. Their tits were one thing but all of them had great asses as well.

When she laid down, Minato's head went lower. She could feel how his mouth was connecting to her cheek, neck, and even her ears. The woman covered her mouth with her hands as she wanted to stop making the weird noises.

"Please don't cover your mouth. I want to hear from you." She did that and it was like Minato could hear a bird sing. Her moans and groans were incredible. Kissing on, he landed on the valley of her neck. Looking at her, she nodded as she wanted Minato to continue kissing her breasts.

They were round and large. Not like Kazehana or Uzume but still, their shape was pretty compared to the two. Two hardened nipples were formed at the top of those breasts. Looking at them, he brushed alongside them. Minato could feel them underneath his hands. When cupping one, he was mesmerized by her beauty.

"Can I?"

Akitsu nodded although she had no real idea of what Minato wanted to do to her breasts. She quickly discovered that it was one great source of pleasure. When he began sucking on them, she laid her head back and more moans began to escape her.

She couldn't believe that her tits could provide such a source of enjoyment. Akitsu laid her head back as she was feeling how Minato was sucking on her tits. The guy really had learned a lot. He softly bit on them. Not to tug on her but just to make her feel that he was yes, actually sucking them.

It was something else. Minato enjoyed the pair of tits in his hands. Maybe not too big but they had such a nice touch and form.

Not the giant ones but still, plenty to spill in his hands. It was great to touch the right one while sucking on her left tit. She began to moan even more as she could feel how Minato enjoyed the pair. They were great to the touch.

She was cool and Minato found that it was nice to have her. He increased the sucking strength of her. It was clear that he was enjoying it. It did cause his dick to grow even harder. Akitsu looked down how it had grown again. It looked like she needed to do something about it.

Minato-sama." Her hands wandered over it.

"Gently." It was a simple request but she understood. Ashikabi had been handling her with care so she should do the same thing. Her hands went over the meat stick and she slowly stroked it. Minato bit down as she softly touched him.

From the growls that Minato emitted, the Ice Sekirei found that he was enjoying it. She lacked any experience of sexual intercourse or intimacy. Not like Miya or Karasuba who had fucked before.

Or like Matsu or Kazehana who while being virgins had been entrenched in the world of the erotic. She was acting on pure instinct and Minato's instructions.

From his noises, it looked like he enjoyed it. One of his hands traveled down and they went to her pussy.

"Minato-sama." His hand began to lightly touch it and it was clear. She was soaked by the actions. While he could use a certain quip, he knew better to do that. The hand that was on her tits could feel the heart beating like crazy.

He guessed that several hormones were being released. His own body began to heat up.

"It looks like you're ready for this."

Pushing her down, he kissed Akitsu again and she could feel how his tongue dominated her body. She blushed as she felt how Minato enjoyed teasing her. With her back on the soft bed, Minato looked down.

"Akitsu, before we do this, are you sure?"

The woman nodded at him.

"I want to be winged. So yes, I want this." He didn't let the lady wait as he inserted his dick in her. Slowly, he pushed in and she began to accept him. When he heard that she was more in pain, he halted so she could get used to it.

Akitsu was used to pain. This was different. She was just getting used to Minato and his size. She put her hands on his head.

"Kiss. Again." Minato had no problem doing that. Akitsu nodded again at him and he continued on her. She grew and Minato could feel how she was just kissing and finding it a new experience.

He gritted his teeth as she was tight. It was a new experience. Despite her cool body, her inside was one hot little mess. When he let her go, he just pushed on and found that Akitsu was getting used to it.

When he fully penetrated her and filled her hole with his entire size, Akitsu found that stars exploded behind her eyes. This was just awesome.

"Aaaaahhnn. Aah, aah, yes. Aah. Minato-sama." The Ashikabi didn't move but just waited until she was used to it. His hands wandered over her body. Her tits got a squeeze, her face was kissed and she began to roll her hips.

"More. Can you move?" Minato understood. Slowly, he pulled out until only his head remained inside her. Her eyes wandered over him but Minato wasn't done.

When he was nearly out her, he pushed back in. Akitsu just moaned as she felt how again, he filled her body. The pain wasn't much there, it was more like something that bit her like an insect. So with that, she began again and she let Minato play.

It didn't take long before the Sekirei moved with Minato. It gave her pleasure. She could feel how Minato enjoyed being buried in her and how her own moves also made it feel better.

"Minato-sama. You feel amazing."

"Yeah? You are awesome too!" He didn't lie. Her tongue hung out, she was drooling a bit and her eyes were glazed.

But were those things tears? He looked at her.

"Akitsu." He pulled one tear away from her cheek.

"Are you crying?" Worry had filled his voice. So her next action confused her.

She nodded but with a smile on her face.

"I can feel you. I can feel the warmth. I can feel my Ashikabi. So please don't stop." Minato had no intention of stopping just yet. So when he pulled out, his dick was glistering of juices. It was a good thing because now, he had to conquer another hole of her.

He gulped when he saw it. Large but it was jiggly and it looked awesome. Prepping himself, he turned the woman around so she laid on her stomach. Her tits laid on them and the Sekirei just turned her head.

"Minato-sama?" She asked in an apprehensive tone. A little part of her was afraid. Another one was a bit excited.

"Matsu said that I had to leave my DNA in three holes. Can you guess where?" When his dick pressed on her puckered asshole, the eyes of Akitsu bugled as she realized where Minato was going to put his dick. Her face would have been comical if one were to ask the others.

Matsu, Uzume, and Kazehana were watching and they had a field day.

"Tell me that you saved that picture?" Uzume cracked. She would be teasing their newest member with that.

"I sure did. I don't know about you but I would like to try that one out."

"I am not going to let Minato claim my ass." Kazehana grinned.

"Not yet."

In the room, Minato was pressing at Akitsu.

"Minato-sama. I am not sure if I want."

"You have to." Putting his hands down, she could feel how his weight shifted on her body.

"The only one to wing you is to pour my DNA in your body. Your asshole is the last one. So prepare yourself." His tone left little room for argument. With some fear for her body, Minato slowly pushed down and her ass expanded its walls.

Minato took it slowly to get her warmed up for this event. There was no need for rushing it. If they did, it might end worse for her. Anal was something that you normally needed some time for. But he had done it before. So he knew what steps to take.

And their bodies were stronger. It should work out fine.

"Minato-sama. Are you sure that?" His head was pushing on her ass and the tight muscle-ring began to open to the head.

The Ashikabi gritted his teeth. She was unbelievably tight and he had to wait before he could push in more. He wanted to savor the taste of the ass before it would become used to his dick.

"Fuck. You're too tight." Minato rarely cursed as he could feel how she was allowing more of his dick inside her.

Minato just sighed as Akitsu was panting. The boy waited until he was sure. Inch by inch went inside her and he waited until she was sure.

Her moans were turning him on even more. It was good that she laid down because her legs were quivering, her arms were trembling and her stomach could feel it.

Putting his hands on her hips, he pushed through. The last few inches were just pushed in. She was panting like a bitch in heat. Minato remained buried in her as he was enjoying how her ass was stretching out. Her walls were coming to terms with his full size. He didn't move one bit though. He remained deep in her, enjoying her moans and pants.

She could feel how still and gentle he laid while she was feeling how weird it was. His hands wandered over her body. Squeezing the soft tits or her back. Chills ran down it as his finger went over it.

When she was sure, she nodded.

"You can move." Despite his first inkling to move fast, Minato wanted to take some bits of restraint. It wasn't his first time. He had to wait until he could move.

Taking his time, Minato moved out the ass. Her muscles clung to him as they didn't want the dick to leave. Minato obeyed the body as he went back in. Her ass jiggled as Minato was slamming back in it. Akitsu moaned his name as she could feel it.

So with that, he just joined her again. In and out, it got easier to move around. Minato wasn't sure if the ass could take it all but that was something that he would like to find out. Or that if she would grow tight.

The feeling was awesome, she just laid back. Akitsu wasn't in the same feeling. It was warm, yes. It was weird. She wasn't sure if she really enjoyed it as the pain had been there for some time. She waited until it changed.

It was a pleasure. Not the same as with her pussy. Still pleasure. And when she moved her hips back, Minato laid over her. Pecking her on the cheek, she smiled.

"I love you, Minato-sama." Pushing in all so he laid over her, Minato giggled.

"Love you too, Akitsu." Turning her head, her mouth brushed over his. She began to kiss him and her wings came out. Yet, she didn't push him off. They went through him.

Minato couldn't take it longer. The kissing, the fact they had been fucking for a while, and the feeling of euphory that filled his chest caused him to come deep in her. Not a drop would spill, it went inside Akitsu.

She shouted her Norito in pleasure.

"This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!" Minato laid in her as she shouted that.

He could feel her bond, coming to him. She was now linked to him. She was his sixth Sekirei. Joy had seeped in.

"Minato-sama. I want more." Well, it looked like he wasn't ready. And well, he wanted to be sure with that.

_In Matsu's room._

"That's one hell of an Ashikabi we got ourselves," Matsu said as the database matched it.

Akitsu, number 7, formerly Scrapped, was now winged to Minato Sahashi.

"Tell me about it. He healed my broken heart. And now, he restored the wings in this young woman." Kazehana was giggling as she looked at the scene. Maybe she could get a piece.

When they saw the face of Akitsu, happy and full of joy, they wouldn't do that. They could wait for their turn.

Akitsu was happy with the fact she got winged. She would capitalize on that.

"You and me both sis." Uzume smiled at the screen. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"You gonna tell him." Kazehana didn't know what the two were talking about, only that Uzume was sad by her actions.

Matsu asked the question.

"Not just yet. When this is over. He has the right to know."

"Uzume-tan. Cruel as it might sound. Be happy with the second chance." Matsu spoke and the glare was relented. Matsu was right. Their biology had some drawbacks.

"I know. Thanks, Matsu-nee."

_In Miya's room._

Karasuba was out for the count but Miya couldn't care about that. She looked up to the room. Minato had accomplished quite some feats as an Ashikabi.

He winged herself, the Pillar of the Sekirei. He winged Uzume, a Sekirei who had a previous attraction. He now winged Akitsu, the Scrapped Number. Impressive.

She didn't doubt that she would have more sister-wives. She could only wonder who it might be.

_At MBI_

"Oh no." Minaka softly said. Four more days before he had to tell his ex-wife that their son had winged a few more Sekirei. He couldn't stop Minato, he knew that.

But the scientist knew that Takami wouldn't be happy. He winged Miya. The Pillar. He winged Karasuba. The Black Sekirei. He winged Kazehana. The former crush of him. He winged Akitsu. The Scraped Number.

Minaka could have an idea how his son managed to do that but there was no part of him that actively wanted to find out.

There weren't just the six he had. More souls would be attracted to the boy.

Minaka had an idea of how it worked. One time he was the one who spoke of mercy. It did come to bite him. Destiny was a fickle thing.

When it all blew over, he wondered how it would go down. But that was all for later. Right now, he could only wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more focused on smut with Akitsu. I haven't talked this much with the requester but I think I want to thicken the plot a bit. But that is just me.
> 
> I had some stuff to do in it and well, I had to work things out. And I have been gaming a bit too much.
> 
> Still, the Ice Queen was a good lot of fun.
> 
> Saluut.


	6. Stories Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Sekirei come to clean to Minato while he makes some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for all your patience. It's been a long time. I just enjoyed it and well, it's time for some storytime.
> 
> This is also a callback to one of my older fics.
> 
> This will be an enjoyable chapter for me to write as well. Due to my job taking my energy, I do intend to enjoy writing chapters without too much action. So this is perfect for some bits on this fic.
> 
> And as I let you guys know, it took some time for that.
> 
> Started on 10/10/2020
> 
> Ended on 20/10/2020

Minato woke up with a tired sigh. He was exhausted after fucking Akitsu for so long that he had passed out when he was doing that.

She was now imprinted with his DNA. Flooding with it even. Tired yes but he was fulfilled. It had been a while since he felt a peace.

Sure, more Sekirei could pop up at any time. But for now, he had some peace. In his bed, he found at least a few colored hairs.

Light brown hair from Akitsu, purple from Kazehana, orange from Matsu. He heard some clashing from outside. It looked like Miya and Karasuba were again clashing. As long they kept things down, it wouldn't end up in one total war.

He was sure that it wasn't a joke. From what he understood, he already got quite a few powerful Sekirei. Maybe he should make a few calls. To Mikogami. To let him know about it.

Also, the Ashikabi of the south. That term. Where did it come from? And what was he now? Ashikabi of the North.

"So hubby, anything on your mind?" The teasing tone came from his waist. She wasn't sucking his dick now but that could change if both wanted that. Looking down, an infectious grin was on the face of Uzume.

"Hello, Uzume-chan. I'm fine. Just my head on the clouds."

"Your lower one?" The brunette teased and both softly laughed. She loved this guy. She really fucking did.

Than the Veiled Sekirei turned serious.

"Can I talk it to you for a second?"

"I always got time for my Sekirei." A hint of guilt set in Uzume. But the truth would set her free. Especially after the story, she was going to tell him. That was something that she had let her Ashikabi know. She had to let him know of the past.

When they walked to the room, Karasuba wanted to intercept them but she found a sword of Miya blocking her way. Stopping her from going after the two.

"What is your idea?" The Black Sekirei asked while Miya glared at her.

"Maybe you can say that you don't want Minato to talk to the other Sekirei but unfortunately for you, I do love my sisters." Miya would like the other Sekirei more than Karasuba, no matter who they would be. And with Uzume, she wasn't the only one who loved before and had lost.

The one who told that it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, never suffered as Miya did. Or like Uzume did.

It was a good thing they found love again.

In the room, she was seated on her bed, her room was pilling over in different outfits. Minato looked around the different clothes. Maybe she could dress him up. Or the girls could dress up.

Now, that was one nice idea. Especially in bed.

"Minato, what do you know about Sekirei?" A weird question but the Ashikabi took a place next to the closet leaning to it.

"That you girls got superpowers, link your life to an Ashikabi, that you are aliens and that from what I have seen, you are super hot, sexy, and like to make love." Uzume laughed when she heard that. Tapping the bed, she wanted to Minato sit next to her.

"Yes. But in this house, there are some things you should know about. You healed some broken hearts. That of Miya. That of Kazehana." Uzume sighed and she felt an arm around her. She was quiet.

"My heart as well."

"Uzume-chan? Are you okay?" She closed her eyes and bit through the tears that threatened to come out.

"Minato. Can you please kiss me first?" Without hesitation, he pressed his lips on hers. Warmth surged in her body and she could feel the heat in her heart. When he let go, some salvia was connected. Touching her cheek, he wiped a tear.

"Uzume-chan. I have the feeling that you are telling me something very personal." Uzume nodded.

"Yes. Takehito was the lover of Miya. But well, Minato. A Sekirei can be attracted to multiple Ashikabi's. Most of the times, the choice is pretty clear and we bind our lives to that person." She was hoisted in his lap and he pressed her closer.

Uzume put her head on his shoulder. Sure, it had been some time but it still stung. Things that could never be. She heaved and she just stayed down. Her head buried in his shoulder.

"Minato. Before I met you. I had a girl that I wanted to be my Ashikabi. Chiho Hidaka. You know. I never really cared about the plan. One day, I was out for a few errands for Miya and passed by a hospital. Now, I can say a lot about our landlady but she had one big tip. Don't wing your Ashikabi too fast."

A humorless smile was on her face. Minato's heart broke when he saw that.

"Sure, I'm grateful for her now with you but at the time, I was furious when she told me that. You're a smart guy, Minato. Figure it out."

He had a few pieces but the Ashikabi got it.

"You were attracted to her, Miya warned you about it, so you held it off and instead of getting winged, you lost your potential Ashikabi." Tears pricked now and they began to stream down. Minato hated to see Uzume this hurt.

Uzume shook and Minato kept the crying bird to his chest. The anguish was feelable, even for him. The others must have felt it as well. But they gave the two privacy. Something he had to thank them for.

Later.

"Uzume-chan. Do you regret becoming my Sekirei?" The face came from his chest and in her eyes was a burning passion. Still, the tears mismarked that beautiful face.

"Are you crazy? I am happy that you are my Ashikabi!" She calmed down and kissed him again.

"I am grateful that I am your Sekirei and I got this second chance. You are one great Ashikabi. There is no telling how it might have gone if Chiho lived. Maybe some other way but that is something I don't know. I will never know." With their foreheads smashed, Minato smiled at her.

"A good friend of mine once told me that living in the past or the what-if, isn't good for you." Kissing her forehead, Uzume could feel happiness in her body as she felt Minato's body on her.

The reassurance of an Ashikabi. The promise of a future.

"Thank you, Minato." They kissed again and her wings came out, filling the room with light.

'I don't want to ask for a lay. That would ruin the moment.' She kissed Minato back and she forced his body to go next to hers..

They continued to kiss and cuddle. Uzume wanted nothing more to hug and feel Minato.

Just the reassurance that she had winged an Ashikabi. A crazy good one.

And while she could feel the warmth of him, she just wanted some affection. Again, she wanted no fuck from Minato now.

She was not in the mood to get hot and heavy. But she just wanted to feel Minato. And they would have continued to cuddle the entire day until they heard a polite knock.

"Come in," Minato said. Miya wouldn't mind if they were just cuddling and the scene of Uzume snuggling Minato's chest was a bit adorable. The brunette looked content when she was laying on his chest.

From her eye, she winked at Miya. She couldn't stop them with fucking. She was happy that she didn't do that though.

"Minato-kun. There is a guest for you. The young Ashikabi with Mutsu." Kissing Uzume, the girl rolled in her bed.

"I'll stay here. Have fun, Minato." The Ashikabi left the room and Miya turned around. She looked at the Veiled Sekirei. It was no secret on what she talked about with Minato.

"Got it off your chest?"

"You don't want to know, Miya, how many times I cried. Here alone. For the choice you told me." Turning around, Uzume put her hands on the pillow. Her head went to the ceiling.

"I'll always mourn Chiho. That won't be denied. Just like you will mourn Takehito. But I won't let this chance go to waste." Uzume let the tears run down her face. Miya knew she wanted to be alone.

"I'll let you be, Uzume. Come down later."

When she closed the door, the Veiled Sekirei made one point.

"Neither will I let this go to waste." Minato walked down to see the two males in the house. Mikogami had gotten tea and was sipping on it.

Mutsu just looked embarrassed as he was surrounded by all the former rivals. Luckily, Minato walking in caused the attention to get away from him.

"Ah, the man of the house." Minato blushed as that was who he was now.

"Hello, Mikogami." Sitting down, Akitsu took her seat next to him. The Ice Queen had a small smile on her face and the Ashikabi of the South sighed as he knew that she was winged now. But she was happy and taken care of. So there was that. Looking around, he eyed the Sekirei.

The Number One Pillar, Number Two Matsu, Number Three Kazehana, Number Four Karasuba, Number Seven Akitsu. Minato Sahashi was impressive.

"So Minato, do you have other Sekirei?" Looking upstairs, he nodded.

"Yes, I have one more. Number Ten, Uzume." Hayato made the note that he would never piss off Minato intentionally.

"You'll end up with more Sekirei, I bet half my console collection on it." Minato raised an eyebrow when he sat down.

"I like games." And that should explain everything. Hayato sat back with a smile while Minato had his brain catching up.

"I see. So Mikogami, why did you drop by?" The boy sighed.

"I'm bored now and well, I wanted to see how things went with Akitsu. It looks like you managed to wing her. How did you do that?"

All occupants of the room turned several sorts of red while Akitsu hid out the way. Minato was just sitting back with a smile.

"Kid, how old are you?"

"I am fifteen years old. Why? What has that to do with anything?" Karasuba giggled.

"I pegged you younger. You really like them that way, don't you, Mutsu." Crossing his arms but glaring at the former teammate, the Earth Sekirei glared at him.

"I don't think you have any right to call me weird. Especially considering your Ashikabi, Karasuba. That blush might explain why he managed to tame you."

A polite cough cut off any hostilities. "No harm in this table. Oh and Mutsu, last time I checked, age of consent is 13." Rolling his eyes, Mutsu obeyed Miya.

"I don't do that." Looking at Minato he wondered how this young man kept all Sekirei entertained. He counted five at the table plus one more. Strong ones as well. Minato Sahashi would be a frightening foe.

"We're here for a reason, didn't we, Mikogami?" The boy remembered after he got some sweets.

"Yes. Minato, do you know of the different Ashikabi's?" Minato shook his head as he listened to Mikogami.

"There are quite a few Ashikabi's out there with a single Sekirei. This game, pretty messed up even for me, wants to pit the Sekirei against each other. Now, Mutsu told me that mentioning the name of the CEO of MBI here is a good way to get slaughtered."

Minato gave him a wry grin and pointed his thumb up.

"That's not a lie. So how many Sekirei do you have so far?"

"Three. Two girls are at home, Mutsu with me." Minato crossed his arms and eyed the boy. The stern glare relented him to answer. Putting his hands up, he listened to the elder.

"I winged them after they came to me. I know better than to put the advice beside me. And well, Minato Sahashi, I came here with a request." The glare softened and Minato listened to him.

"So far, there are three powerful Ashikabi's, aka Ashikabi's with more than one Sekirei, in three parts of the city. Me in the south, Sanada Nishi in the West and Higa Izumi in the East. There was a vacant spot in the North. Well, until a couple days ago."

The pause was only for a second as Minato figured that out.

"You mean. That I am the Ashikabi of the North?" He pointed a thumb and immediately, his Flock dropped over him.

"Oh, how manly, Minato-kun. Such a name for yourself." Kazehana was on one side.

"Mina-tan is impressive." Matsu giggled perversely as she took another.

"Well done my pet." Karasuba had some pride.

"Minato-sama, congratulations." Yeah, that was Akitsu. She pecked him on the cheek.

Miya shook her head. Minato was one hell of an Ashikabi. That was true.

"When you are done," Hayato asked and the attention was back at him. Minato relaxed and listened to the boy.

"Sorry about that. Continue, Mikogami." Minato asked with a genuine interest. This guy was a nice thing to have around. He could get used to him.

"Hayato is my name. Now, from what I hear, there are some differences between us. Nishi goes on his bike and from my report, only got three Sekirei. Not that many but I think there is something behind that. You should try to contact him." The Southern Ashikabi told him.

"The other guy is Higa Izumi. Now, I am not a saint and you'll never hear me say that but perhaps, listening to you is a start to become better. Not like this guy. Forced winging, this guy got no love for Sekirei. And he'll disregard the rules on a heartbeat."

Minato's jaw clenched, Matsu had no giggle, Kazehana looked furious, Karasuba clicked her tongue in disgust, Akitsu looked down and Miya was angry.

"No good guy from what you told me."

"No doubt. Sahashi, I would like to ask you for an alliance. We haven't seen this game for a long end and with our two opponents, we can use all the help we can get. Do you agree?" The boy extended a hand. Minato looked down on it and then turned to his Sekirei.

The support he got from them was clear. This was a good idea.

"Very well. From today, we'll work together in this game." Hayato's hand might have been shorter than his and maybe not as strong but it still held a friendliness. Minato shook it as well.

After that, Mikogami decided it was time to go out and look around for new Sekirei.

"I'll let you know what goes. Cya, Minato." And he was off.

Minato could only blink when he heard that.

"Did that kid just call me by my first name?" The Sekirei laughed at him.

"He sure did," Kazehana said while she looked at the car.

"I think he likes you." Matsu stood by her old friend.

"That is one way to call you." Karasuba gave one nice smile.

"It would be fitting if Minato-sama is called like that by his friends." That face of Akitsu made it hard to guess if she was joking.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Let it be, Minato." Miya giggled.

Minato just looked at the car and back at the Flock. He shrugged on that and went back in.

"Well, fine. Do you all mind? I think that Uzume needs some more comfort." He had spoken and he found that the Veiled Sekirei wasn't asleep. She was waiting on him before she would go and nap.

"Hey, hubby." She laid in her bed and winked at him. It was clear what she wanted from Minato and the Ashikabi would provide that.

"What did you and that runt talk about?"

"It looks like we got ourselves an ally. Now, Uzume-chan. Do you want to continue to cuddle?" The Sekirei always liked taking naps. But with a cuddle guy, that would be more fun.

But she wasn't the one. Uzume would have preferred to take Minato closer to her chest and hug him there but laying with her arms around his neck and sleeping on his shoulder, that worked fine for her as well.

Sleep claimed her and the two enjoyed their rest. It was a deep slumber because neither of them noticed that Matsu and Kazehana were taking pictures of the two.

"They're so cute."

"Right? I can't believe it." When Uzume stirred, she pushed herself closer to Minato. It was clear how much she enjoyed it.

"Hey, Matsu. You really think that she is happy?"

The bespectacled Sekirei nodded on that.

"Kazehana, you weren't there when Uzume-tan lost that Chiho girl. She was heartbroken. Just a bit like you." Minato pulled her closer.

"And I think that we're good for Minato too. But for now, we let them sleep." If they stayed for a little while, they could hear how Minato muttered in his sleep.

He was having one hell of a dream. It was like the guy had found himself in one hell of a garden. It was like he wasn't on earth anymore. The flowers were lush, the blooms gave a nice touch and he could smell the earth.

"Where on earth am I?"

Before that question could be answered, he heard a soft sobbing. Was that a child? Did someone leave a child behind here?

He ran to the sound of it.

"Hello, is there someone?"

"Onii-chan." Yeah, he heard that right. He ran through a small clearing. There was a small girl curled up and weeping. Going closer, he crouched to her. The girl looked up to him. Before she could run away, he softly ruffled her hair.

"Hey, it's okay. I am here. Who are you? I am Minato."

Wiping her eyes, she looked at him. "Kusano."

"That's a nice name. So what are you doing here?" She leaped in his arms.

"Oniichan. Please save me oniichan!" After that, the world faded and Minato woke up. It took a second before he realized where he was. Uzume's room.

"Minato?" Worry laced her voice. Her eyes shined at him as the Sekirei put a hand on his shoulder. They could feel how their Ashikabi was stirring. Yet, they exercised patience.

"Are you okay?" Minato shook his head.

"I think I need to see Matsu." With Uzume in tow, he came from her room and he wanted to knock until it was opened. The Sekirei of Wisdom came out and she began to kiss him. Minato just appreciated the kiss as she involved her tongue.

"Needing a boost, Matsu?" She giggled the joke of Minato as she pulled him in closer.

"Yeah, I needed that. Mina-tan. You had a dream?" Turning around, the rest of his Flock was gathered in the hall. They all looked seriously at Minato who nodded at them.

Miya had her hands on a broom, Karasuba was leaning further away and Kazehana had her arms crossed.

"Yep. Weird one. I was in a giant forest for a lack of better term. There I was surrounded by flowers. In it, I found a little girl. Kusano was her name. I have been around you all to know that isn't normal." Miya relaxed in that talk.

"Indeed not. Sekirei might communicate via dreams to their Ashikabi. I suppose this Kusano girl tried to contact you. That is a new Sekirei for you." Miya smiled at him.

"Yeah and lucky thing for us, Miya-tan. Is she the one?" Showing the picture of a young girl in a simple dress with long blond hair. She looked really adorable.

"That's her." All of the Sekirei looked at him in a certain expecting matter. Even Karasuba. Minato sighed when he heard that.

"Don't you all worry. I am not going to do anything to her. I like sex but not with kids. I'm not a lolicon."

Good thing for Minato, he had gotten a text. That new alliance with Mikogami really paid off.

"Hello."

"Evening, Minato. Have you heard yet about Kusano?" now, Minato liked to believe in coincidence but there was just a small dose of that.

"I had a prophetic dream about her but I don't think that is why you're calling Hayato. What's up?"

"A prophetic dream? Well, you're her Ashikabi. But seriously, the text we got from MBI. You want to hear it."

Minato kinda didn't want to but his Flock was around him.

"Hit me up."

"There is a Sekirei in the Botanical Garden. Don't you want to be her Onii-chan?" A chill ran down his spine when he heard that line. Every guy who was an Ashikabi could get that.

"You are kidding me, Hayato?"

"I am afraid not, Minato. That was what the text said. I don't play those sort of games. It's clear though that you are her Ashikabi." Minato relaxed a bit when he heard that from Hayato.

"Kid, you want to join in this or not? I can go after that girl. But I would really appreciate your help." It remained quiet for a bit from his side. Minato was almost guessing that he would have to go with only his Sekirei.

"We'll join you. Minato, we take care of the Southern Parts and hold off any Ashikabi's. Minato, there might be a chance that other Unwinged Sekirei will show up."

Happy that Hayato meant an allegiance, Minato let him know what was the best course of action.

"When they react to you, fair game. Thanks a ton, Hayato."

"You're welcome, Minato. Good luck." Minato closed his call. The Flock waited until he spoke again.

"Kusano is in the Botanical Garden. Hayato just informed that every Ashikabi is now after her. He'll hold them off from the South. Matsu, what is Kusano's power?" Matsu recovered fast from her Ashikabi's rapid mind and quickly summarizing events.

"Kusano is the Sekirei of Life. She can make plants and other stuff come to live. Due to her young age, she isn't that good with her powers. Winging her might cause that to reverse." Before Minato could leave, she grasped the shoulder of her Ashikabi.

"Kusano is just eight in human years. Take it easy on her." Minato nodded at her.

"You'll stay here?" He asked gently but Matsu shook her head.

"I am no good in a fight. I'll cover you on the way." After a kiss, she went back to her room. Minato realized it was the first time he would be in a Sekirei fight.

"You four coming along?" Karasuba had a bloodthirsty grin on her face.

"Sure. I would love to join in the slaughter."

"Keep it at a minimum," Minato ordered her.

"I am sure to join you, Ashikabi-kun." Kazehana winked at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. Despite all things, he wasn't used to such a beautiful creature being loyal to him.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Having a little sister around." Uzume teased him but Minato nodded to her.

"Miya?"

The Pillar shook her head.

"No, Minato. I am staying. Someone needs to protect this house while you're gone. I trust the four of you to get Kusano home. Good luck, I would say." Kissing his first Sekirei, Minato gave her a smile that had some confidence. She liked that look on him.

"I'll do that. Thanks, Miya."

Minato ran outside with his Sekirei. The three played a game of rock-paper-scissors. It looked like Kazehana had won

Uzume took it in good stride while Karasuba fumed.

"Eh, girls. What is this?" Before he could say anything more, the Wind Witch scooped him off in a princess carry and she jumped. Despite he was right next to the best pair of tits he ever laid his eyes on, Minato couldn't suppress a scream.

"Kazehana, what the hell are you doing?"

She laughed as Kazehana winked at him.

"This is faster."

"A little warning next time." Minato begrudgingly said when Kazehana let him go. The Wind Flower smiled at him and she kissed him on the nose.

"Will keep it in mind, hubby. Looks like this is the place." Minato saw a huge forest and his mouth fell open.

It was a tropical rainforest instead of a park.

"Damn, that runt got spunk. Look at this." Karasuba was talking while she was stunned as the others. Akitsu looked at it as well. She found the forest to be great.

"Minato-sama. Where do we find a point of entry?" She asked while the group went down. While the forest was huge, Minato could see a boy waving at them.

Saluting Hayato, Minato was sure that he was happy with the support. A girl with a scythe hung his shoulder. The younger Ashikabi gave a thumbs up.

"Let's get in. Akitsu, could you please?" The Ice Woman nodded but before she did, she winked at her Ashikabi. Rolling his eyes, Minato kissed her and energy flew in.

Using her powers, she froze a couple of trees and walked the group. Four Sekirei, one Ashikabi. Meanwhile, Hayato smiled. With his latest addition of Yomi, other Ashikabi's looked and glared. Mutsu had caused a giant mudslide and they stayed away from him.

Sending a text, he prayed that Minato got it.

'When you get out, let me know. So I can leave.'

The group walked through it. Minato touched it and felt the plants.

Kazehana looked at the flowers. "So much power. For such a young Sekirei." Minato had a good idea where he was going. In silence, he could standstill. Then like a bloodhound, he picked up the smell. The Sekirei were just quiet.

"I do think that I will teach that brat manners," Karasuba said when she cut down some trees. She didn't like nature that much.

"You touch that girl without her consent, there is hell to pay." The glare of Uzume made Karasuba think twice. This was one tough girl. And when Kazehana touched her shoulder of Uzume. To let her know that she was standing by number Ten.

"I do like the idea. A little sister or something like that." Minato paused and he looked at a split. He touched the trees and breathed in. It was like he could feel Kusano, sending him signals.

Of course, he wasn't the only one who got in. When he spotted another Ashikabi, the young man turned to him.

"Get lost. I was here first." Minato remained calm. He might not have been the only one.

"If I were you, I'd follow your own advice. That Sekirei is reacting to me and I don't like the idea of getting rid of another rival." The male, young with some blond hair, turned to him.

"Oh, really. Namiji." A red-haired Sekirei with a massive halberd appeared.

"I'm Sekirei Number 73. Who are you?" Minato looked at her. She looked like a capable fighter.

"I'm Minato Sahashi. There is no reason for us to fight now." The Ashikabi glared at him while he gritted his teeth. Takano would need more Sekirei to fight in this game. Sure, Namiji reacted to him but he wanted more Sekirei.

"And where are your Sekirei?" From out the woods, Kazehana appeared. She didn't want to fight a Sekirei right now but her Ashikabi had spoken.

She draped her arm over Minato's shoulder. "I'm Sekirei Number 3, Kazehana." From the left, Uzume crossed her arms to emphasize her bust.

"Sekirei Number 10, Uzume."

On her right stood Akitsu. "Number Seven, Akitsu."

Karasuba came from behind Kouji.

"Sekirei Number Four, Karasuba. And I'm itching for blood." Minato took a deep breath. As long as he could, he would avoid bloodshed but when push came to shove, he would let his Sekirei fight.

"Those are mine. Now, I am asking you again. Leave. There is no reason for us to fight and there is no way you can win." Takano looked to Namiji who was absolutely terrified.

"Kouji-sama. There is no way I can win. We have to retreat." If he pushed on, Kouji would be down a Sekirei. His foe gave him a way out. He would take it.

"Fine." Minato relaxed and pointed with his thumb behind him.

"You can leave via the North exit. There are a few people on the South." Kouji nodded and ran along with his Sekirei. This night was a bust.

"That was done very well, Minato-sama." Akitsu looked at the foes as they left.

"I prefer to do this. Bloodshed is going to come in this game." Looking at Karasuba who looked thrilled on that prospect.

"But we have to keep it to a minimum and keep it for those who deserve it."

Kazehana draped herself more over him.

"Where did you learn this? All the stuff of bluffing. That was one hell of a strategy. Matsu is going to have work with you instead of her telling what to do." A blush set in as Minato smiled at her.

"I played a lot of strategy games. Fire Emblem and the likes." A lightbulb went off at Uzume's head. She had heard that name before.

"Matsu-nee plays those games as well. I think you might tell her that." Uzume took the other side while Karasuba glared at him.

"Why use strategy? You winged already five of the Single Numbers plus Number Ten. You are friends with the Southern Ashikabi. Our odds are pretty good." Minato made himself loose from the two and walked over to her.

"You can say that, Kara-chan but there is no telling what else we'll face. Brute force is fun but strategy is equally important. We can't just hope to win with that alone." Kissing the silverette on the nose, Karasuba turned bright red.

"And don't worry, you'll get your fill of bloodshed." She smiled at him. A true relaxed smile.

"You really are one hell of an Ashikabi."

_Scene skip._

On an apartment, one young man looked down on the forest. Curse those idiots at MBI. He would have gone after the Green Girl if this was the power she commanded.

He had normal size and wore a long pure white suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. The fight was still going on but he wouldn't allow his Sekirei to enter the fray.

"Higa-sama." Turning his head, he found that the male standing there was a tall man with a black suit on.

"Are you sure that you don't want our Sekirei to infiltrate that forest?" Higa looked at the entrance. Mutsu and the two Sekirei kept others away from that.

"Tell me something, Kakizaki. The Southern Ashikabi only keeps others out while not entering the forest where the Green Girl lies. What does that tell you?" The male looked at it.

"That he sent a Sekirei on ahead to get the prize out." Higa scoffed when he heard that line.

"That or he has another reason. Let Kochō hack in his cellphones. I think that the brat had an alliance with another Ashikabi."

"Who? Not with you. The Western Ashikabi. I doubt. So who is left?" Kakazaki asked in confusion. From what they got, Mikogami was a selfish brat.

Higa glared to the stars. A particular bright one was flickering. The rumors lied that in the North one powerful Sekirei had its residence there. The stories went that the Sekirei was winged.

Higa would bide his time. Somewhere he hoped that he could manipulate other Sekirei like with Kakazaki. But with that stupid girl expiring, he had no chance to get his clutches on Sekirei Number Ten. Pity. She would make one useful pawn.

_Back to the forest._

Minato continued in the forest. He touched the place and he could feel the signals in the forest. This Kusano was going through him. When a tree-covered their path, Karasuba sliced it apart. When vines covered the way, Akitsu froze them.

Each time, a kiss was a reward. Uzume and Kazehana fumed when that happened. So when the two fighters did, they draped over Minato. The Ashikabi blushed. Despite doing so many dirty things with and to them, he wasn't used to the contact and attention. Not that he minded.

He made the note to give Matsu and Miya the same attention. How would they be? That was a question for later.

"I'm feeling her more. We're getting closer to her." Kusano was still sleeping but he could feel the connection. He really had to make a few calls. One to his mother to begin with.

Now that she came to mind. What was he going to do with Yukari?

Minato breathed in and out. That was for later. He relied on his senses and on the Sekirei who could keep him safe.

"Minato, not that I am complaining but how much further?"

Smiling at Kazehana, he began to feel the effects on his feet as well.

"I think we are nearly." His line was cut off as he witnessed a scene. One that he had often heard less savory friends talk about.

There lied Kusano. Like a sleeping princes, waiting for her prince to kiss her awake. But over her hung a guy who at least weighed double of Minato. And even from ten meters, he could smell the dirtbag.

The intentions of this guy was pretty clear. While the idea of being called "Onii-chan" were all nice and good, his morals prevented him from going on that Sekirei.

On the face of his Sekirei, he could read the same revolt. Even Akitsu had a disgruntled look on her face and Karasuba looked thirsty. He would allow her for this.

"Karasuba, if you could." The Black Sekirei smiled at the prey who wasn't aware of the group behind him.

"Don't kill him. But make it hard for him get out of here."

With a savage smile, she did what Minato asked off her. Jumping up, Karasuba kicked the guy off the little girl. The guy turned to her and found that a very angry girl that cracked his knuckles. The other three Sekirei were normally peace-loving creatures but seeing how Karasuba beat the lump of human filth within an inch of his life made them itching for joining.

Minato couldn't care about the guy but looked at Kusano.

Good thing she didn't wake up. She would have nightmares for the rest of her life if she witnessed that scene.

Crouching over to the unconscious girl, Minato didn't want to wake her up now. In that, he took the girl up and lifted her at his shoulder.

"Okay, that worked out. So do we leave now?" The girls waited a bit until they felt a rumble.

"Guess not."

Turning around, he witnessed another Ashikabi standing. The guy was older than Minato and he had small mustache. He was wearing a green pullover and a jeans. Next to him stood a Sekirei.

She was wearing a white gown with blue and black accents. Some stuff was black like her chocker, stockings, boots and gloves which were longer. The blue stuff was her headband. That was one normal thing.

The not normal thing was her large hammer.

"Looks I am not too late. Despite all things." The guy just spoke and it already made Minato weary. He focused on the Northern Ashikabi.

"Did you wing her yet?" Minato shook his head. Junichi had a perverse smile on his face. Minato just held back.

"Good. Hand her over."

"I don't think so," Minato answered. As he mentioned. Bloodshed could be done when it was needed.

"Look, I am going to ask it once again. If you hand her over, I'll let you go unharmed." Minato stood up with Kusano tucked on his hip.

"I make you the same offer." He nodded to the Sekirei. Karasuba joined them as she was done. The filth lived but he would have a tough time walking.

Or jacking.

Uzume and Kazehana stood back as they were ready to fight. On his shoulder stood Akitsu who would use her own powers. Karasuba unsheathed her sword. Finally some real fun.

"Leave, the odds aren't in your favor." The thug glared at Minato.

"Yashima, come here!" The Sekirei obeyed and she slowly joined the Ashikabi. Without any hesitation, he took her by the shoulders and shoved his tongue down her throat.

"The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemies of my Ashikabi!" Her body lightened up as she turned to the group. Minato could only raise an eyebrow.

Strategy was key now.

Shifting Kusano, he pressed a kiss on Akitsu. The Ice Queen moaned but it wasn't the time for fun.

"Akitsu. Use your Ice to halt her!" The order was received and quickly, a storm of hail blew in the direction. The Sekirei could use her hammer to shield herself but couldn't get closer.

Akitsu's attack wasn't meant to hurt her, mainly stall her. Minato rushed over to Kazehana and Uzume. Both their wings lit up as they were kissed by him.

"Kazehana. Use your wind to amp up the hailstorm. Uzume, choose a position and attack from the flank." Karasuba had sauntered over to him with a dead smile.

"No diplomacy this time." Grabbing her by the collar, Minato sealed her lips.

"No. Eat your heart out." Karasuba did that as she made herself ready. Minato wasn't going to risk it this time. They wanted to fight and that could be done.

Yashima had the time to avoid the hail storm. The wind blew her further and cut deep in her. Uzume would keep an eye out in case she was needed. So far, the other girls had their work cut out for them. She wondered where Karasuba was going as the woman took another approach.

Turning around, she nodded as she found the silverette. She wasn't going to risk getting in the way. She used her cloth and attacked from the flank. Yashima was too focused and lost sight of Uzume.

"Sorry." The Veiled Sekirei softly muttered as she captured the arms. Karasuba cut through her like she was made of paper.

'I'm sorry. Ashikabi-san.' Minato gulped when he witnessed the brutal fight. It was done all too quickly. Those girls could work together.

The hammer fell out as it was useless now. Yashima fell down and Junichi could only look as his Sekirei was cut down without too much effort.

"Fuck. Fuck you. You damned monster. She was my Sekirei." Karasuba only pointed her sword at him.

"Watch your mouth." It was like he forgot something.

"Oh yeah. What are you going to do? You can't hurt or kill Ashikabi's." the Black Sekirei only smiled at him.

"Oh and who is going to enforce that rule? The Discipline Squad. Hate to break it to you but I am no longer part of that." Junichi fell down as Karasuba cracked her knuckles.

"Karasuba." The clear voice of Minato caused her attempt.

"Don't kill him." She nodded and Minato decided that they could leave now with Karasuba. He, and the other three Sekirei, ignored the screams and the twisting of bones. Looking at Yashima, she was done.

Kazehana knelt near to her body.

"Didn't stand a chance. Pity how we are forced to this." She didn't like the idea but she wouldn't stop doing it.

"Can I ask one of you to carry her out this forest? MBI will pick her up and I don't like the idea of leaving her body here." Uzume nodded and went to pick her up. Yashima's body was surprisingly light. They walked out and just after five minutes, Karasuba followed them.

"He's not dead. But if he dies, well. No one will know." Minato kept his mouth shut as he carried Kusano. All this bloodshed. For what?

Saving a girl. This Sekirei Plan was horrendous.

When they got out the forest, Minato was sure that he was happy he could go home. But when a chopper landed, he realized that it wasn't over yet.

After some medical personnel got out, they carried the deactivated Yashima with them.

"Are you okay, Minato-sama?" He couldn't take his eyes away from the girl.

Turning to Akitsu, he nodded.

"I'm fine, Akitsu-chan. Just shaken." The woman nodded and because they couldn't leave, Minato decided to call Mikogami.

"Minato, hey." The upbeat tone made him smile a bit.

"Hey, Hayato. I got Kusano." He could hear the smile of the younger Ashikabi.

"Sweet. When can I meet her?"

"In a couple of days. For now, you can go."

"Sure thing. I'll keep in touch. Thanks for calling me." At least, the night had ended well for Mikogami. With the new Sekirei and Minato cursed his bad luck.

The sun was rising over the city and he hadn't gotten a night of rest. Plus, the adrenaline was wearing off. He longed for a soft futon to sleep on.

With some cute girls around him, that would be nice.

_Scene skip._

Miya stayed home, watching over the place. She had faith in her sister wives and her Ashikabi to get the young Kusano home. So it was a surprise that she heard a knock on the door. They wouldn't be back this soon. Still, she had to check it out who was knocking.

She hadn't expected Minato to show up so it would be someone else. But the face of the Sekirei of Fate was one surprise.

"Yume?" A flabbergasted Miya Asama. That was worth a thousand pictures but Yume couldn't care less about the look of the Pillar.

"Miya. Thank God that you still live here! Did you by any chance happen to run in Musubi? I told that girl to stay put." The Pillar walked up to the Sekirei of Fate and pressed on her forehead. It did slow down the Sekirei.

"Yume. Calm down. Come inside and we'll talk over a nice cup of tea." Matsu was now busy on Minato and helping the Ashikabi out but the Pillar was also neutral to some regard.

The Sekirei walked in the place and she could feel it.

Lighter mood, nicer atmosphere, relaxed Miya. Something good happened to this place. But she could wait with the questions. She had to find Musubi. But the scent of good tea caused her to focus on Miya.

"So what is going on?" Yume relaxed when she heard that voice of Miya. It always helped hero out.

"Right. Before you wonder. I am not longer involved with MBI. I felt a pull of my Ashikabi."

"Let me guess, just a few days ago." Miya giggled while Yume looked with an open mouth at her.

"How do you know that?"

"And that pull followed you to the North." Miya continued as she confirmed her suspicion. Karasuba was going to have a field day if Yume would join in the Flock.

As well would Kazehana and Matsu.

"Yes. But Miya, where are you going at?" Yume asked again, her heart rate going down.

"Well, Yume. I think that you should know that I was winged recently." Yume's mouth dropped open when she heard that. It was one shock to hear that Miya had moved on from Takehito.

She couldn't be winged and in her case, that would have been a blessing.

"By who?" Her voice was unusually quiet.

"By the same person that you were mot likely pulled to. Minato Sahashi." Yume blinked rapidly when she heard that name.

"The son of Takami." Miya smiled at Yume who was quick on the uptake.

"And I am not alone for that matter. He got already five more Sekirei with a sixth one on the way." Yume's head tolled but she focused again. Musubi came first now.

"My apologies, Miya but I couldn't care less about my upcoming Ashikabi. I need to find Musubi. That girl's as a lost as a goose in a snowstorm." Miya found it weird that for Yume, this Musubi was more important than her Ashikabi.

"Who is this Musubi girl?"

"You remember the Sekirei I saved a few years ago. This girl, she is like my little sister, number Eighty-Eight, Musubi. She wasn't pulled by Minato but I want to find her first. I took her with me."

That would explain a few things. Miya smiled at her.

"I see. Where did you lose this Musubi?"

"Here. In the Northern Part of the city. I swear. She was just there and." Miya paused her again.

"Relax. If she was lost here, we'll find her soon enough. No Ashikabi would be stupid enough to wing her here. If she is like you, she's spirited. We will find her soon enough. Matsu is still living here and she can track her." Yume felt her body calm down. Matsu was unrivaled by anything in regards of computers.

"How does she look?" Miya wondered how this Musubi would appear if Yume saw her as her little sister.

"Picture me with a Miko outfit and bigger tits. That's her." The Pillar looked at Yume's chest. The girl wasn't stacked like Kazehana or Uzume but she wasn't lacking in that department either.

"That makes things easier for Matsu." Miya looked up to the ceiling.

"Go look for Musubi. I'll wait here. When you're back, your Ashikabi would have returned." A tense moment passed as Yume waited and Miya giggled again.

"Don't worry. Minato is a lot of things but he won't wing any Sekirei that won't feel attracted to him." Yume smiled at Miya and went upstairs. Five Sekirei plus one on the way. That Minato kid was one powerful guy.

She ran up the stairs with Miya behind her. Looking around, she had no clue where to go. The simple thumb made it clear that she had to run the left. Knocking on the wall, the door was opened.

"Hey, Yume. Been a while." Matsu greeted her as she knew that Minato couldn't be reached for a while in the forest.

"Matsu. Short on time. Do me a favor. Find me Musubi. That girl is lost in this city." Matsu could only raise an eyebrow on that request. When the Wisdom Sekirei looked over her shoulder, Miya nodded at her.

Yume would explain it later to her.

"Okay. I'll trust you to tell me everything. How does this Musubi look?"

"You have to picture me with a Miko outfit. White with some streaks of red. Looks the same as me but has bigger breasts." Matsu chuckled as she had enough on that. MBI couldn't hack in the cameras of the city. Still, it might take some time. Damn, she wished that Minato was here to give her a boost.

Luckily, the North wasn't that large so she began to look.

"Eh, Yume. This girl, can she run from an Ashikabi?" The Sekirei of Fate nodded.

"Don't worry, she is a bit dim but she is really strong. If there is one Ashikabi that would lay a hand on her, she might kill that person on accident." The two could only look in the camera as the description that Yume gave was correct.

_In the city._

Musubi had bumped into someone. On the ground, she had collided with a person. That young girl now laid on the floor.

"I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" Musubi asked in concern as she looked at the girl. On the ground was a girl, shorter than Musubi, with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a brown vest with a tie-on.

"I'm fine." The girl said as she took the hand of Musubi. Her eyes were glued to the knockers. What did that girl eat? How was she still standing? That bump was pretty harsh on her.

Musubi felt warm when she touched that hand. The girl looked up and it was like hunger set in the eyes.

"Who are you?" Musubi asked as she helped the girl back up.

"I'm Yukari. Yukari Sahashi." The eyes were still on the breasts of Musubi. Despite the outfit, they showed.

"I'm Musubi. I'm sorry but I have to go. I am looking for someone." Before she could leave, Yukari captured her hand.

Yukari felt weird. Like warm. And hot. To this girl. Who was she?

"Wait? I am also looking for someone. Do you have someplace to stay?" Musubi shook her head.

"No, I was supposed to be with Yume-sama but I got lost and I have to find her and I." before she could continue, she was tapped on her forehead.

"Relax. I am also looking for someone. But I am also looking for someone. Minato niichan. So how about this? You come with me and we'll look for them tomorrow. Okay?" Musubi wanted to protest but her stomach spoke. She was getting hungry.

"Okay." And together they left, their hands still intertwined.

_Back in the Inn._

"Well, if that isn't Minato's little sister, I am an idiot," Matsu said as Miya had followed the scene. Minato might have mentioned her.

"That most likely will be the case. Musubi-chan mentioned that she could feel her own Ashikabi. Not as strong but if she is the sister of your Ashikabi, that might explain something." Yume relaxed. It was indeed getting late and she had no place to stay.

Sure, the city was large but they could meet up with Musubi later. So far, she was happy that her 'little sister' was safe.

"You can look for her tomorrow but now, I think you need to stay here. You can meet the others as well. I think they might like you. At least you know a few of who Minato winged."

Yume looked at Miya surprised. Her heart rate slowed down and she could feel at ease.

"That reminds me. You told me he winged five Sekirei. Who are my future sister wives?"

"He winged the entire First Discipline Squad save for Mutsu. Minato is friends with the Ashikabi though." Yume turned to Miya.

"He winged you, Matsu, Kazehana, and Karasuba? Holy hell. How did he do that?" Yume asked as she looked in shock.

"Let's just say that Mina-tan is good in bed. Like really good." Matsu said dreamily. She wanted to fuck her Ashikabi again soon. And drag a few along.

"Okay. Who else? That's just four. Who is the lucky number?" Yume continued.

"Seven. He winged Akitsu. And Uzume. Number Ten." Yume wiped her eyes.

"That Veiled Girl? I can see that. But wasn't Akitsu scrapped?" Matsu gave her a nod.

"It was possible because Mina-tan had to donate all his DNA in every hole. If you get my drift." Yume blinked several times and her blush set in. Oh, this was all good information.

"He did what?"

"Fuck in every hole. Yes, also the ass. Which reminds me that I want to get it there as well." Matsu blushed as Miya wacked her on the head. It sounded that this Minato was one great Ashikabi. But she could wait for that.

"Now if you don't mind, Miya. I will retire and see for myself if I want to be winged by this Minato. Now, do you have room to spare?"

The Pillar nodded and off Yume went. Matsu looked at her. "It looks like things are going to be more fun with her and that Musubi girl around."

"We're back." Miya smiled when she heard that and with Matsu in tow, they went downstairs. Minato was carrying the Green Girl in his arms and Miya was mesmerized by the beauty and cuteness of Kusano.

"Welcome back, Minato. Is that our newest resident?" The girl shifted in her sleep but still, she didn't wake up.

"Yes, this is Kusano. The girl I saw in my dream. But I don't think we can introduce you. She hasn't opened her eyes once."

Karasuba glared at the runt that was now in their Flock. Or soon to be. Kazehana and Uzume were already smitten with the girl.

When Minato heard her yawn, it was the time that Kusano opened her eyes. She would have panicked were it not for the fact that Minato carried her.

"Onii-chan." She said cutely. Switching her, Minato had her from underneath her arms.

"Hey there, Kusano. Had a nice nap?" She nodded as she looked at Minato. Then she looked around. This wasn't the garden. Where was she?

"Onii-chan. Where am I?" Minato smiled at her while Matsu had a heart attack on the way Kusano was around Minato.

"You're in the Izumo Inn." Shifting her, Kusano was now seated on his arm. "I carried you here. Well, me and my other Sekirei." Turning to the Sekirei, Minato eyed them.

"Everyone, could you please introduce yourself to Kuu-chan?" Miya was the first.

"Hello there, Kusano. I'm Miya. Miya Asama. I am also the owner of this Inn. Very nice to meet you." Kusano eyed Miya who looked ready to jump and take the little one.

"May I hold her?" Without waiting for an answer, Minato handed her to Miya. Kusano relaxed as she was carried.

"Hello." She said shyly.

"Take your time. You'll grow used to me in no time." Karasuba stood next to Miya. Minato would allow Miya to gut her if she wasn't careful with Kusano.

"Finally up, little one. I'm Karasuba. I was winged second by Minato. I hope you'll get along to me." She nodded and even one as jaded as Karasuba felt her heart melt when one as cute as Kusano was around her.

"I will. Nice to meet you, Kara-neechan." Karasuba put Kusano down as she walked to Minato.

"I still got some more Sekirei. You can sleep soon enough." When he yawned, the Sekirei chuckled. They were right behind him.

"This is Kazehana. She is my third Sekirei." Even at a biological age of eight, Kusano's eyes went to the chest of Kazehana. She was big indeed. So the soft sweater muffins were a great pillow.

"Hello, Kuu. I'm Sekirei Number Three Kazehana. Don't listen to what the flat chest told you. I'm happy to have a little sister to spoil." Kusano nodded and she smiled at Kazehana.

"Hello, Kaze-neechan." Uzume was barely able to contain herself.

"She's so cute! Neesan, give her to me!" Holding her the same way as Minato, an arm underneath her legs, Uzume looked at the little one.

"I'm Uzume, Sekirei Number Ten. I was winged as fourth by the goofball of an Ashikabi." She ruffled the hair and Kusano giggled. Then she was put down and Matsu knelt at her. The eyes shined at her. Kusano wasn't intimidated by her.

"I'm Matsu, Sekirei Number Two. Happy to meet you, Kusano-tan."

"Hello, Ma-chan." Before Kusano could leave, she was lifted from behind.

"I'm Sekirei Number Seven, Akitsu. I was winged as the last member by Minato-sama. It looks like we'll have a new one soon." Minato yawned when that was spoken.

"Yeah, but can that wait until tomorrow. Right now, I would like some rest. You don't mind, do you, Kuu-chan?" The Sekirei shook her head and she fell asleep, right on Akitsu's tits. Minato shook his head.

"I don't know about you all but it has been enough for one night." They would all follow him to a bed until he was stopped by Miya.

"Wait for a second, Minato-kun." The Ashikabi looked at his first Sekirei as Akitsu gave Kusano back to him.

"Yes, Miya?"

"There was a guest here. Does the name Yukari Sahashi ring a bell?" Minato nodded and he had a look of realization on his face.

"That is my little sister, why?" Miya could wake up Yume but knowing her, she was out like a light. It could wait until the morning. If she wanted the Inn to remain standing.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's something for later. I think we can all use some sleep first." And that decision was agreed on.

Minato had to wait before he found out about his new Sekirei.

And the adventure that his sister was now in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's good enough to close it off now. This was one ride. Parts of it were written while I was at the job. Others were done during the week where I didn't have to work. I also had the Division Two that occupied me.
> 
> This will occupy me a bit more in the coming days but I am also going to write. Next two updates.
> 
> IS and Sekirei Brave New World. There are two chapters that I would like to get done.
> 
> Which is going to be fun.
> 
> Saluut.


	7. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character get their little sisters to come by and some others get to play with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I know it's been some time. Well, that's because my job rang again in November. I said yes but it did mean that my fics were getting slower. Just understand how that goes. During the evenings, I can write and do other stuff but it's what it is.
> 
> I got quite a lot of reviews last time. Twelve more than last time at 46 but most of them were about one question. Let me all burn you down now.
> 
> Musubi will be winged by Yukari in this fic. There are no buts or ifs.
> 
> I will however tell that Yukari winging Musubi won't stop other developments. Look forward to those.
> 
> The requester has asked for this and in this work, I will accommodate his request. If you guys want to read a fic where Musubi gets winged by Minato, there are plenty out there and one of those fics is one of my own, IS and Sekirei Brave New World.
> 
> So there is that. And that's all I gotta say.

Minato woke up after the long night. It had been one crazy night and the rest was needed. Not just for him but every occupant of the house. He got Kusano out of the garden and now, the small girl was asleep next to him. While he hadn't winged her just yet, that wouldn't take too long.

A part of him wanted to stay asleep. In the slumber so he didn't have to face the light of day. But when his bed that was filled with beautiful women stirred, Minato decided that it was time to open his eyes. Not even bothering to think where all the girls laid, Minato found that one girl clung to his chest.

Kusano was still fast asleep but she was not alone. In his bed, he found that Kazehana, Matsu, Karasuba, Akitsu, and Uzume had all wandered and laid over him. The young man wasn't blushing as he would have done before he got in this.

Now, he just smiled at them. At the entrance, Miya knocked at the door.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads."

Her voice made him fall in love with her all over again.

Standing up, Minato had untangled himself from the girls. He still carried Kusano on his arm. Walking up to his first Sekirei, he pressed his lips on hers. Her wings came out and a blush appeared. The Flock remained to wait as none of them were suicidal enough to get between Miya and Minato.

"Miya, I think that you wanted to ask me something last night." The pilar smiled at him and she touched his cheek.

"I see you haven't forgotten. Minato, first take care of your Sekirei, then we'll talk. It was nothing urgent." She then focused on the women behind him.

"All of you, I want you to behave at breakfast." She took over the sleeping Kusano. While she was happy with the young girl, Minato should make plans to avoid the little one seeing sexual interaction. There was one of her. It shouldn't be too hard to babysit.

At the table, Yume was already sitting there. Miya smiled at the Sekirei of Fate. She was blushing heavily and Miya could understand why. Minato had followed up on her advice. Kusano stirred and when she found herself being carried by Miya, she yawned and cutely wiped her eyes.

"Good morning, Miya."

"Morning, Kuu-chan. Do you mind sitting next to the nice lady here while I get the food?" Miya didn't wait for an answer and she handed the younger Sekirei to Yume. She just eyed the woman who found it endearing.

"Hello. I'm Yume. Sekirei No-08. You are Kusano, right?"

"Yes. I am also a Sekirei." She put her tiny arms in her sides.

"108." The chat came to a halt when Minato walked in. His eyes met Yume.

"Oh hello. Are you a new tenant?" Her heart was beating out of her chest when he said those words. Kusano veered up and raced right to him.

"Onii-chan. Good morning." Lifting her up, Minato ruffled her hair. He had an easy smile on his face.

"Good morning, Kuu-chan. Slept well." She nodded while she gave him a hug. He wasn't going to wing her just yet. Only when they were done eating.

Yume felt her heart melt. In just a few minutes, she saw what kind of man Minato was. Friendly, warm, and caring. The Ashikabi remembered that there was a new guest.

"Oh, my apologies. I forgot about you. Might I ask who you are?" Yume recovered quickly from that. She focused on the young man.

"Hello, I am."

"Yume, Sekirei No-08." A dry and sardonic voice said from behind Minato. The face of the brunette lit up.

"Kara-chan. Good morning." The Black Sekirei glared at the woman who was seated. Minato gave the silver-haired woman a soft tap.

"Miya said no fight. Behave, Kara-chan." Before long, the other Sekirei filled in.

"Yume. A surprise to see you here." Kazehana gave one of her soft smiles while she took her seat. Next to her, Uzume popped up.

"Morning, Yume." She said with an easy grin. She chose the seat between her and Kazehana.

"Hello, Kazehana, Uzume. Great to see you two again." Yume greeted back. Minato just let the girls walk in and greet her. He sat down with Kusano on his left and Karasuba to his right. It looked like Number Four was just waiting for a hunt.

"Good morning, Yume." Matsu just said as she sat down. She had already seen the Sekirei of Fate. No reason to be surprised about her.

"Good morning. Who might you be?" The last member of Minato's room walked in. Covering her eyes, Kusano was left wondering why her upcoming Ashikabi did that.

"Akitsu, please go back. You're naked." Looking down, the woman noticed why she was feeling chilly.

"Ah, I forget." She then noticed Yume.

"Oh hello. I am Akitsu." The Ice Lady said like she wasn't just naked. Like she was in a normal state.

"Hello, I'm Yume. Now, I think you should change before." A hit with a ladle on the head introduced Miya again who came back with food.

"Akitsu, I would appreciate it if you could change your clothing. Indecent behavior is forbidden in my Inn." The woman just raised an eyebrow at that remark. Miya could only look in her eyes as she relented.

"Fine. There is a time and place for everything. Change." Uzume just breathed in a laugh while Kazehana had a fit of giggles. The Yuki Onna left and Miya sat down. She looked at her Ashikabi who waited for her. Yet, they found the Ashikabi looking in the hallway.

"Is Homura-san not up yet?"

"I take that he had a late night. No worry about him, Minato. Let him rest." Matsu just answered as she eyed the food. Hunger set in but she would wait until Miya was done talking.

"Minato, there was a reason why I wanted to ask about your sister. You do have one." Before he could answer, Kusano had opened her mouth.

"He does. Me." The girls looked down on the youngest girl who had claimed the lap of Minato. He just ruffled her hair.

"Clearly, I got two now. Kusano and well, my other one. Yukari. What about her?" Kusano wanted to speak again but a pinch from Karasuba shut her up. Putting her finger on her lips, she was quiet.

"There is a peculiar matter. You should know that Ashikabi's are just genetically programmed to be able to wing Sekirei." Minato had a lightbulb going off.

"My sister winged a Sekirei? When?"

Yume sighed as she looked at him. "She hasn't winged anyone just yet. It is only a question of when. And as irony would have it, she is most likely going to wing my little sister." Karasuba's mouth dropped open as her eyes bored into Yume.

"Mu-chan? She is going to wing Mu-chan?" Karasuba was held down as Minato pulled her back. The others looked in worry at her behavior.

Miya coughed at the two. "Can we calm down? I'll bring you all up to speed. Last night, Minato, Yume came by. She was pulled to the North." The two shared a look. Sure, she might like to get winged but there were now more pressing matters.

"I don't have to tell all of you what this means." For the Flock, it meant one new member. Not that they were aghast that. Minato made the mental note to tell Mikogami.

"But Yume said she was pressured to find her little sister. Thanks to Matsu, we have figured out that she is staying with your little sister, Minato. I didn't want to make a ruckus for obvious reasons." Minato touched the base of his neck.

"I get where you are going with this. Yume-san, you are reacting to me." The woman nodded.

"I am not against taking you in but I want to ask the opinion of my other Sekirei first. Any objections?" His voice was surprisingly level and calm.

"I see no reason to object," Miya answered.

"Nothing here." Matsu was next.

"I would hate to see love unrequited." Yeah, that was Kazehana.

"Oh, this is just like old times." Karasuba smiled at Yume who gave her a soft smile.

"I would like that." Akitsu sat down again, dressed.

"I think this will be fun." Uzume was the last one.

Kusano was shut down. "You are not winged yet, Kusano. And I think before Minato wings any other Sekirei, Yume would like a request with you."

His attention went to her.

"While I do admit that I am reacting to you, there is one matter first. I have to find Musubi again and fast. She said that she was also reacting while we got here. Last night, we found out that she was staying with your sister. Given how she reacted to her, I think that your little sister is the Ashikabi of mine."

Minato's head went into overdrive. If Yukari winged Musubi, she would end up in the Sekirei Game. That was not good.

"Indeed not. We have to find them. Fast." Miya coughed and the attention was turned to her.

"Minato, you need to relax. While it is true that your sister is an Ashikabi, there would be no hurt if she ends up winging Musubi. If those two are tied, that is perfectly normal. What could be a problem is that your sister would face someone in a fight. It's safer for her and her Sekirei to reside in the Izumo Inn."

The Ashikabi nodded on that. That sounded logical. The other Sekirei just eyed Minato. It looked like he had a lot of love for his sister.

"Right. Sorry, Miya. I'll make a call." Taking out his phone, Minato found that he had to call his sister. He kept the cursing down.

"Great, she changed her number. Just my luck." Minato said and before he could throw the phone away, a gentle arm of Kazehana calmed him down.

"Minato-kun, do you have a picture of your sister?" The Ashikabi selected one and the Wind Flower saw the face. Well, this Yukari looked like a charming young lady.

The rest got the picture as well. "Okay, now we know how Yukari looks. This Musubi girl. How does she look?" Uzume asked Yume who could only smile.

"Picture me with a Miko outfit and bigger tits. That's Musubi, Uzume-chan." The Veiled Sekirei smiled. Three little sisters. It would be fun.

Minato shrugged while he heard that line. Not that hard. "Okay, we'll go looking." Looking at the full table. "After breakfast." While it might seem ridiculous to wait, no one was baiting Miya.

After breakfast, Minato gave all of the roles in what would go best.

Kusano would stay with Miya and Matsu in the Inn. A firm look told the girl that she had to be patient and wait. She had just gotten out of the garden and Minato wasn't going to risk anything.

Matsu would be on the lookout if she could spot them.

Kazehana and Uzume were going to the east. The two agreed on that.

Karasuba and Akitsu would go west. While they weren't that happy, Minato explained they could see it as building bonds.

He and Yume would go south. If things worked out, they would spot Musubi and Yukari. They were also going out. Also, Minato's old place was still there. Minato got treated to Yume Airlines as she took up her future Ashikabi and was off.

Uzume and Kazehana took off while the eldest winged at Karasuba. The silverette fumed but relented. Miya just could shake her head as she had to teach Kusano about the different ways of the Inn.

Oh, this was going to be fun. Things really got livelier in the Inn.

Kazehana had no worry that Uzume could keep up. She had to admit. It was fun to have her around. "So what you think?"

"About what, neesan?" Uzume replied with a wink as they flew.

"My body." Kazehana just remarked and Uzume made one summary of it.

"Hot. Large breasts and a delicious butt." Kazehana giggled when she heard that. After that, she became serious.

"You mean about the idea of Yukari and Musubi? It wouldn't hurt. Some more little sisters around." Uzume saw the look in the eyes. Twinkling. Yeah, that might be fun. Yet, she knew that if Musubi ended up being winged by Yukari they had to face her.

A twist came through. It had been a while since she visited Chiho. Maybe she could take Minato along.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the city._

Karasuba wasn't that happy with her search buddy. But Akitsu was quiet and she knew what she had to do. Maybe working with her wasn't that bad. She knew how much Yume wanted Musubi back.

"She isn't here. I should have picked up some bits." She wouldn't ask how Akitsu knew but she would take her word for it.

"You don't say much," Karasuba told her companion who just shrugged on that.

"You don't sound like you want to talk," Akitsu said back. Karasuba had to admit she wasn't lying. She didn't want to talk.

"Let's just continue to look for her. Mu-chan knows me." Akitsu didn't even react as she continued to look for Musubi.

"Is that why you are so good with Kusano?" The Ice Woman asked while she looked around.

"I am not good with her." Was Akitsu now smiling in a sarcastic matter?

"Sure not. The Black Sekirei. A great babysitter." Okay, now, Karasuba was fuming. This was just too good. Akitsu just looked at her with a small grin. Maybe it helped a bit for the snowgirl.

"Yeah, laugh it up. That's why we gotta hurry and find Mu-chan and her Ashikabi." She wondered about her Ashikabi. If Minato kept this up, he would wing every Single Number. Would the game be even needed?

_Meanwhile Minato and Yume._

The Sekirei of Fate noticed that Minato wasn't talking much. Not that she blamed him as he could perfectly understand what she was going through. Yume was worried to death about her sister.

Minato was quiet and he softly cursed. He wanted his sister out of the city when this crazy game and now, here she was, getting a Sekirei like him and getting in this game. Not good. Not good at all. Why did Yukari have to change her phone number?

Yume saw how focused he was but she had to break the ice.

"You are close to your sister?" A smile found its way on the face. He looked lovely like that.

"It's been always been my sis and me. Mom wasn't around and she took her to her grandparents. Due to all this, I and Yukari are close. And when she is in this Sekirei plan, things really are getting crazy. It's why I want her out."

Yume could relate.

"I see. For me, I saved Musubi years ago. Ever since I got her out. I always kept a close eye on her." Placing his hands on her shoulders, Minato gave a reassuring smile.

"We'll find them."

Yume was trying her hardest not to kiss the young man on the spot. When the day was over, she would be winged by him.

Matsu had other ideas. The Ashikabi took the phone.

"Matsu, please tell me you found them."

"They passed on CCTV. Judging from your phone locations about fifteen kilometers south. They are out the streets. Luckily all still in sight." The relief was in both of them. Yume could see him relax.

"Good work. Call the others that they have to meet up." He could hear her pout.

"Oh come on. Don't I get a reward?" Minato laughed when he heard that. An itch set in for him when he heard her talk.

"Don't worry. All of you get a romp when this is over." Closing down the phone, Minato shared a look with Yume.

"Found them. Fifteen kilometers south."

They could find their sisters. Matsu sighed when she closed the phone.

"You didn't tell them?" The Wisdom Sekirei didn't even need to look who was at the door. Miya's eyes were on the screen.

"It wouldn't be good for them. Either way, I doubt that it would hurt for Minato. We have the South as an ally. One more would not hurt."

On that screen, there was a thing written.

Musubi No 88 winged by Yukari Sahashi.

Now, what happened to Musubi and Yukari after they met in the street? Yukari kept sneaking glances at the breasts of Musubi. How big were those puppies? Also, her face looked really adorable as she was taken along. Oh, she had come to the realization that she wasn't fully for guys. Girls were much more her thing.

Minato was one exception. Her brother was one of a kind. Yes, she knew that the infatuation she had with Minato was so taboo and wrong but she couldn't help it. Minato was so strong, so gentle, so kind, so loving. It had been things that played in her head.

When she arrived in the city, not that long ago, she had felt something warm in her body. God, she wanted to feel that again.

Yukari had found out that Minato had moved away from his normal living place. Why didn't tell that idiot tell her that?

Okay, she could be faulted for getting a new phone. Yet, she wasn't too worried. Especially not now when she had found this total hot big boobed girl and she couldn't explain what it was but she felt drawn to Musubi.

"So you lost your big sister? She looks a lot like you." Some small talk wouldn't hurt with the girl. A few fun times would be nice. In their apartment, they could talk and work stuff out.

The girl nodded. "Yes. She is like a copy of me. Besides my breasts. They tell me that I am bigger." Indeed they were. God, what Yukari wouldn't give for a squeeze.

"I see. I am also a little sister." The girl lit up.

"Do you have a big sister?" Yukari shook her head. Minato as a woman. The world would be too perfect.

"No. He's my older brother. He is in the city for a while. But I haven't found him yet. He moved houses. Oh, I don't think I introduced myself. I am Yukari Sahashi." Musubi had heard that name before. Where? She had no clue where. It was somewhere important. But the details were fuzzy.

In the end, it was too late to look around. But when she heard a grumble, they might have to visit a place to eat.

Luckily, fast-food was easy to come by. Yet, when the girl began to eat two hamburgers at the time, Yukari was happy that she had enough money saved away. She shook her head and let the girl eat. She had to fill her stomach. Nothing wrong with keeping the wheels greasy.

"I am really grateful that you are buying food. I was starving. Yume-sama is always worrying about that." The younger Sahashi would love to meet that Yume woman. She sounded like a delight.

After eating the place empty and draining Yukari, she would really hope if this Yume could pay her back.

Yukari stayed in a small bedroom studio. So when she had found the place, they unlocked the door. Undressing, she handed Musubi a shirt of hers. The host insisted that she took the floor while the guest insisted that she took the floor. In the end, they shared.

Not that Yukari minded. She had her hands against those breasts and with Musubi, fast asleep, she found it delightful to grab and play with them. Fuck, so big and yet so soft. All-natural without being too big. Yet, when she pressed Yukari closer, she couldn't breathe.

Her face was so adorable. Would she kiss it? Would she? When a leg pushed between them, Yukari's hand wandered down.

_The next morning._

When Musubi woke up, she looked at the face of Yukari. The girl was still asleep. She felt warm. Like really warm. The younger girl looked adorable. Yume had always told her that an Ashikabi would have a pull on her.

She would feel hot in her chest and she would be pulled to the person. They didn't need to be anything special. Just the right set of DNA was enough for them to sway and win them over. Musubi could only imagine that was what Yume felt when she went north. She just laid down and looked at the face of Yukari. The soft breathing.

And she found it great how the hands of Yukari wandered in her sleepover her breasts. That tickled a bit.

When the human girl opened her eyes, they shined at her.

"Good morning, Musubi-chan."

"Good morning, Yukari-chan. I am sorry. I can't take it." pressing her lips on the girl, Yukari's eyes went wide open. But she didn't mind. Taking Musubi closer to her, she melted in the kiss. The wings of Musubi expanded and filled the room. She felt awesome and powerful.

Yukari felt her heart flutter when Musubi pulled her closer. The heat was fantastic yet it didn't hurt her. She could feel how her body was reacting to Musubi.

"Fist of my contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi."

"Okay, what just happened?' Yukari asked and Musubi smiled at her. "I was winged by you. My Ashikabi."

"I am your what?" The tv sprung on.

"Hello, number 88. I take you had a good nap. Might I see who?" Just one look of the girl made Minaka balk. He knew immediately who had winged Musubi.

"Oh, good God. Really? What did I do to deserve this? 88, you can ask her older brother to explain it all." Yukari could swear that was Minaka Hiroto. President of MBI. She looked back at the girl who was dozing off again.

"Musubi-chan. Stay up, please." One thing was certain. She had to find her brother, Minato and he had to explain it all. Given Musubi's clumsy look, her brother would be better to summarize it all.

Outside, Musubi had given Yukari the run down as much as she could.

"So let me get this straight. You are an alien and you link your life to an Ashikabi who are special humans with DNA." Musubi nodded at that remark.

"Yes. You kissed me and I am yours now." Her energy and optimism were infectious, Yukari would admit.

"And you were looking for your sister who had found a pull." Yukari craned her neck. She had a pretty good idea who Yume's Ashikabi could be.

She would have mused further on if they didn't hear a voice.

"Yukari!"

"Musubi!"

The little sisters turned their heads. Musubi didn't lie. Yume was a copy of her but she lacked the tits. Next to the woman stood her brother.

"Yume-sama!" Musubi ran to her and Yume stood ready for the hug. It was incredible she withstood the hug.

In a calmer fashion, Yukari walked to her brother. Crossing her arms, she eyed her brother. That look didn't mean anything good.

"Yukari." He simply said.

"Minato-niichan. You have a lot to explain." Glancing one eye to the girl who was still crying at Yume's shoulder, Minato sighed. He only had to ask one word.

"Winged?"

"Yep"

Shaking his head, Minato wrapped his arms around his little sister. Softly, Yukari returned the hug. She buried her neck in his shoulder.

"I missed you, niichan."

"Missed you too, little sis." A touching moment for sure.

If it wasn't spoiled by the four girls dropping by.

"Minato-kun. Did you already wing a new one?"

"My pet. You are disloyal."

"You can't say that he is keeping the numbers up."

"Minato-sama, a word?" Yukari pulled herself away. Her eyes nearly left their sockets as she eyed the breasts. Skipping over the tits of Karasuba, she had her eyes on the tits of Uzume, Kazehana, and Akitsu.

"Minato-niichan. Are those your Sekirei?" Yukari turned to her brother who had a blush on his face. He wished they didn't find him hugging her sister.

"Indeed. And they're not all the ones I have winged." Kazehana felt that Yukari looked cute when she was holding back not to touch the sweater muffins of her. Uzume on the other hand found that she liked Yukari on sight.

"Pervert."

"That he is." The silverette admitted and Minato just facepalmed. He had a lot to explain.

"Yukari, meet my Sekirei. In order of winged, Karasuba No 02, Kazehana No 03, Uzume No 10, Akitsu No 07. Everyone meet my little sister Yukari." She bowed to the group.

"Lovely to meet all of you. I am Yukari Sahashi, the little sister of the goofball you winged. And this is my Sekirei, No 88, Musubi." The Miko Sekirei let go of Yume and she was happy that she had found her sister again. And her Ashikabi had found her brother.

Yume had now other matters in her head. She had been worried enough for the last hours. Grabbing Minato's shirt, she pulled him closer. The group had seen that one coming. Yume wanted to get winged asap.

"Fate of my Ashikabi, I will dream of a better one." Minato just smiled at her as she let him go. She smiled bashfully at him.

"I am sorry but I wanted to wing you now." Sharing a look with Yukari, he knew that there was a long talk ahead.

"Let's go home, sis. I'll tell you on the way." Following her brother, Minato told him that there were two more Sekirei at home with another one on the way.

Eight Sekirei and if she had to guess all women. Musubi stuck to Yume like glue as the girls were happy as she was. She had found her older sibling again. During that, Minato told her all about the women he had winged so far. Of course, he kept certain details hidden.

Yukari just kept sneaking glances at the girls behind them. Why were all these girls so developed? Okay, her Musubi wasn't small by any means but she guessed that Kazehana's tits were bigger.

She couldn't believe how her brother managed to bag all those beauties. She also got glances from the Sekirei behind her. The purple-haired one, Kazehana kept giving her winks while Uzume gave her an easy grin. That Karasuba was just glaring at her. Yukari ignored it and just focused on her brother.

That Matsu woman sounded lovely and Miya might be a good cook. It would save her money though.

"So you winged all of these girls?"

"Yes indeed. My first thought was to get you out of the city now. But that is out the window now. Well, either way, Yukari, I think it's best you stay with me and the Inn."

She pondered on that for a second.

"Why?"

"Because little girl, there are pretty dangerous people out there. They could hurt you, my pet." The two Sahashi's glared at her and the Black Sekirei even backed off a bit.

"Yukari isn't your pet, Karasuba. Show some respect."

She regained her usual glaring but kept her mouth shut.

"Either way, Yukari. Here I brought you up to speed to what the Sekirei plan is." Minato focused on his sister again who could only smile.

"So that is pretty messed up. You encountered other Ashikabi's as well, niichan?" Her brother nodded.

"Mikogami Hayato. Ashikabi of the South. Pretty messed up kid but an alright guy. I think he is cool. We got an agreement to help each other out. Either way, Yukari. In the Inn, Miya has the final say. You listen to her."

She hoped to meet this Miya as well. Then a lightbulb went off over her head.

"Neh, niichan, you heard from mom, lately?" Immediately, the idea of letting his mum know about this mess came back in. Due to the crazy days, he hadn't even been able to message his mother. She hadn't even come up in his head.

"I haven't. Good thing, you reminded me, sis." The male took out his phone. But instead of getting his mother, voicemail rang over and he just closed it.

"Busy with work most likely." That was taken as the most likely reason.

They didn't know but they would just continue to walk their path. Eventually, they did end up at their home. The Inn was just like Minato described. On the porch, Miya was waiting. She smiled as the motley group appeared in her sight.

From the interactions, Yukari got along great with Minato, and that Musubi girl could liven things up at their place.

"Hello, Minato-kun. Good to see you are all back home, safe, and sound." A teasing wink made Minato mad. Lifting her up, he pressed his lips on hers and she eagerly kissed back.

"Hey, Miya. Glad to be home." Turning around, he put a hand on Yukari who was blushing and fuming.

"This is Yukari. My little sister. Yukari, meet my landlady and first Sekirei. Miya." The girl bowed to the Pillar who just smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Miya-san. I heard a lot from you."

"Onii-chan!" A blond ball of energy slammed into Minato and he just grinned as he lifted up Kusano.

"Hey there, Kuu-chan. You been a good girl and waited for me?" She nodded at him.

"Yep. Kuu waited. For you." The younger girl turned to Yukari.

"Onii-chan. Who is this girl?" Yukari had a hard time, not to glee and squeak when she looked at Kusano. She was so adorable.

Walking over to her, she put a hand on the soft hair. "Hello, I am Yukari. Minato's little sister. You must be Kusano?"

The Sekirei nodded to her. "Yes, so you are." She paused and looked at Yukari. "Kuu's Onee-chan."

"She is so cute! Can I hold her?" Minato looked at Kusano and the girl nodded. Handing her over, Yukari was a puddle of goo as she held the girl.

"Hello." Musubi then stepped up and bowed to Miya.

"Hello, Miya-san. I am Musubi." Yume joined the Miko and she ruffled her hair.

"She was already winged by Yukari when we found them. I hope you got rooms open for a few more tenants." Miya just smiled at them.

"You were also winged by Minato-kun." The Sekirei looked bashful but she had one full smile.

"I like to think that the crisis was over. So I didn't want to waste time." When Kusano heard that, she leaped out the arms of Yukari, right back at Minato's.

"Kuu also wants to be winged!" Pressing her lips on his, Minato could feel how she just claimed him. Despite all things, a girl of eight years old, kissing a young adult, the kiss was surprisingly tame and cute.

Kazehana and Uzume awed, Akitsu had one small smile, Karasuba had one death glare but gave a softer smile, Yume and Miya had a similar soft smile and Yukari had her eyes bugling. From the door, Matsu walked out.

"Well, that makes number eight." Yukari's eyes went right on her tits. She really began to feel inferior.

"Matsu-san, right?" The bespectacled Sekirei smiled at the younger girl. "You are Yukari-tan, right? I would say welcome to the family."

After that, the group went inside. Miya had made her list, a slightly revised one.

No violence in the Inn. Sure, training could go but everything else was out.

No vulgar words. Yukari wasn't around that much.

No sexual behavior in obscene forms. With the toothpaste out now, it was impossible for her to refrain from that. But there was a time and place for everything. If they kept in the bedroom and at least made sure that Kusano wouldn't walk in, Miya would allow it.

Yukari would share a room with Musubi. Both of them were ecstatic to hear that. With the day going over, they had to move Yukari over. Luckily, there wasn't that much stuff, but it was late, so it could come later.

Before dinner, there was a bath. Minato refrained from going in now so Yukari shot up. A look between three girls was shared. They could inspect their newest tenant. Sure, Yukari had been fun so far but the real fun could begin now.

Yukari sat back in the hot water. It had been one strenuous day. But she had found Minato again. Okay, that he was married to seven alien women was one thing.

She was married to one as well. Yet, she had found those bodies so alluring. So sexy.

"Yukari-chan? Do you mind if we come in?" She could be surprised when she heard the voice of Kazehana.

"Eh, sure." She answered, not really sure if she was in the right mind. In walked, Uzume, Matsu, and Kazehana. Yukari's face lit up like a fire as she eyed the naked bodies.

Her eyes bugled out when she looked at Kazehana. Her body was long and statuesque, her large breasts and long legs didn't do it any harm. Her body was just perfect.

Uzume was much like her. Her breasts were just a bit smaller but she had a great ass. Her body was more tomboyish. More rough compared to Kazehana.

Matsu had her hair down and she looked beautiful without glasses. She had a 'softer' body compared to the two others. Her breasts were also large, maybe the same size as Uzume. The girls just walked in while Yukari sat back in the bath.

A large blush was already on her face when she sank back into the hot water. Uzume and Matsu sat down and began to wash while Kazehana joined the girl in the bath. Her eyes wandered to the large breasts. They were now floating. Yukari couldn't help but admire them.

"Neh, Yukari-chan." The girl looked at Kazehana who had a patient look at her face.

"You want to ask us something?"

"Did you bag my brother?" An honest question deserved an honest reply.

"We did. All of us. Minato got stamina." She kept her mouth shut on that remark. Uzume smirked and joined Yukari. She sat close to the girl and ruffled her hair.

"After he was done with neesan, I and Matsu-nee joined in. That brother of yours is one stud." She continued to blush even more. Okay, her brother might have been slightly awkward with women but the fact that he boned so many girls was telling.

"So he fucked you three? Who was his first?" Yukari was blushing as she felt Uzume's arms around her.

"Miya-tan. After that, he tamed Karasuba. When that fight was over, he boned Kazehana-tan. I and Uzume-tan joined right after that. Akitsu-tan is a slight exception." The girl looked at Matsu and joined up out the water.

"How?"

"She was a Scrapped Number. The way that Mina-tan 'winged' her was dumping his DNA in all three holes." Yukari's blush got even wider.

"He didn't?"

"He did. And there is only another girl that got it there. Miya." The female Ashikabi chortled when she heard that.

"Oh, dear. That is something I so didn't want to know. What about?" The girl wanted to get out and go after her brother.

"Don't worry. I don't doubt that Yume will get her fun. But he isn't into little girls. A perv he might be, a disgusting piece of shit Minato is not." Kazehana defended her Ashikabi.

"Sekirei react to an Ashikabi. Miya-tan is one strong Ashikabi. The fact that he got most of the single Numbers is telling. Not to mention Uzume-tan who is number 10." Matsu added while she sunk back. Uzume had a good idea so she pulled the girl into the hot water.

"So is there anything else?" She asked while she pressed her breasts into the back of the young girl.

"Not really." Yukari quietly admitted.

"Good. Because we have some ideas. Because Minato is busy with Kusano and Yume, we need some release. Guess who is the lucky girl?" Kazehana's fingers plunged into Yukari while Uzume began to massage her breasts.

"Just like this?!" She shouted while she was getting redder in the face.

"Just like this. It's how we did Mina-tan." And to compound their joy, Musubi walked in.

"Yukari-chan. How are things?" She looked at the two girls who had captured her Ashikabi and the Bear Sekirei couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing? Unhand my Ashikabi, right now." The girl failed to notice that Matsu had appeared behind her. Fingers went in her pussy and Musubi couldn't believe what was happening.

"Don't worry, Musubi-tan. We aren't doing anything bad. Just enjoying our new tenants. And because Uzume-tan and Kazehana-tan are busy on Yukari-chan, I'll have to settle for you." Her hands explored the large chest. Nice big tits, she had to say.

Meanwhile, Yukari felt how Kazehana began to finger her more while she was moaning her head off. She had no idea what was happening. Her head went higher and it wasn't just because of the heat. There was no way that she could escape the clutches. If she really wanted to get out, she had to scream really loud.

A part of her didn't want to. Uzume began to feel her up more and Kazehana could enjoy the taste. She was wonderfully inexperienced.

"Why are you doing this?"

Uzume smiled at Kazehana who nodded at her.

"Yukari-chan, you love Minato, don't you?" Uzume asked her while Kazehana added her mouth.

"Of course, I doooooooooooooooo" the elongated moan should have been heard by the entire inn. Kazehana just continued on her. She might be the daughter of

"We mean as we love him. Like a woman." Uzume answered while she continued to massage the tits of Yukari. There was potential here, she would admit that. Plus, they had picked that up. The Sekirei wouldn't say that it was a thrilling idea to have a brocon here.

"How did you find? I mean. How did you even think about that?" Matsu smirked but she continued on Musubi. Like a newborn veal, the Power type had come down. They were now on the tiles while she continued to massage the breasts of Musubi.

"It's clear how you look at him." Kazehana removed herself from the legs of Yukari.

The face of the Wind Flower was now in front of her. Instead of disapproval or disgust, a sort of settling look was given. Did she also accept that?

"Yukari-chan, we might be a bit weird. But for me, love is love. I don't think it's bad." She pulled the hands of Yukari to her tits.

"Okay, but I am not going to fuck Minato. Yet." She couldn't keep in the moans while Uzume went downstairs.

"So how did this happen? Why are you girls, doing me?" Uzume licked her neck while Kazehana pulled her closer.

"I do this because I had an attraction. Sure, I love Minato but I would like to try this out." Yukari bit on her finger while the fingers explored her. Sure, she had gotten off before but compared to what Uzume was doing, it was an entirely new experience.

"Can't you ask one of those girls? Why go after me?" Uzume turned her head and slowly kissed Yukari. The face of the female Ashikabi lit up like a firehouse. When she let the Ashikabi go, a strand of saliva was between them.

"Because, Yukari-chan. I have personal reasons." The eyes told enough of her and when Uzume felt her own tits being assaulted by the female, she had a grin of sorts.

"Well, you girls got me this riled up. Don't have the guts to leave me fucking hanging. I want to get off so get to it!" Kazehana pulled her off so she was seated behind the breasts of the Wind Flower. Fuck, those were large. Yukari really had to talk about fucking his Sekirei.

Meanwhile, Uzume continued to eat Yukari out. The fingers had only done so much. Oh, they really had to add Minato to this.

For now, she just enjoyed the feeling. Yukari tasted much the same as Minato.

Kazehana kissed Yukari as well. Her hands touched the face of the girl who lit up. Her hands went over the breasts of the Wind Flower. She could indeed get why Yukari did that. Minato was a big fan of her tits as well.

She groaned as Yukari's hands went over the soft mounds.

Meanwhile, Matsu's mouth also occupied Musubi's pussy. The Sekirei was even more inexperienced than Yukari who had a good idea of what was going on. The head of Yukari was fuzzy as she had more pleasure in her body.

Placing her hands on the thighs, Uzume pulled them apart. Oh, this was too much fun.

She tried to stop the memories but Yukari's body was a lot like Chiho's. It was heartbreaking to think about it really. But she just continued on her pussy. Yukari's legs locked around her head. It might have heard but Uzume was made of sturdy stuff. She could feel how the legs were enthralled around her.

She found it great while she continued on Yukari. The Ashikabi would have moaned if her mouth wasn't shut off by Kazehana's kissing her.

"You taste a lot like Minato."

"Indeed," Uzume added as she continued to suck on Yukari's pussy. She was tasting a lot like Minato. It was weird that they jumped the bones of Yukari. Kazehana turned her head to see how Musubi was just going along while Matsu explored her.

"She is awesome. That girl is one block of wet clay. The things we can do." Matsu was ranting as she continued the assault on Musubi. The Sekirei was just on her hands and humping out her legs to get the feeling. Pleasure was a thing readily available and she wanted to get release.

"Agreed." Kazehana began to think about what she might do with Yukari. Sure, the idea of banging girls was fun and all. Plus, with Miya actually taking a dick, the whole stuff was easier for everyone in the house.

It wasn't a malicious thing she had in mind. The bond between the Sekirei and Ashikabi was strong. Plus, it was the little sister of their Ashikabi. They could play around with that. Now, Kazehana felt how her breasts again began to get assaulted by Yukari.

"Continue." She said and Kazehana began to pinch her clit. The hard nub had shown itself. Minato was missing out on not having this woman around. Kazehana found that it was so much fun.

Uzume's tongue rang over the slit. Yukari sure was sensitive. With the emotions going, Uzume felt that she needed to bully this young girl. When the younger Sahashi could feel how the Sekirei was doing her, she allowed her body to become limb. It was too enjoyable. The heat was rising.

She could feel how her body was building up to a release. It needed a climax. She was going higher, the rocket had gone up. She rocked faster, her body had exceeded limits.

Yukari wanted more from the girls but she could only take so much. Kazehana smiled as she found it too much fun to tease her. The end set in now. Yukari came down and the steep decline was set in. It was fast and hard. Her body rocked to the girls. Uzume and Kazehana began to slow down a bit but just held on enough so Yukari could work it out.

Her orgasm was just set in and she had begun to go up. Electricity still filled her body. One particular loud moan was heard over the entire Inn.

Uzume removed herself from the legs of Yukari. Her face was covered in juices. She pulled her head to wash it off while she winked at Yukari. A grin was shared and Kazehana was laying back with the girls.

"How about we take a bath?" Yukari let the girls handle her. She could take only so much. The surprisingly gentle way was just one thing. Her eyes were drooping and her body had just calmed down. Turning her head, she could see what Musubi had gone through.

"It looks like I was correct. Because there is only one Sekirei and their link is fresh, Musubi-tan climaxed with Yukari-tan." Matsu rambled while Uzume sat up and pulled the Miko in the bath. Both girls needed to get warmed up before they would eat and greet Miya.

The landlady would be sure to know. The rule was there should be a time and place for this. That was now the right time and place to do their new sisters-in-law. This had been quite a lot of fun.

But the moans only hungered them to have a lay with Minato.

The Ashikabi was now sitting back while his lap was used for two girls. Akitsu was fast asleep. Not uncommon but Minato could understand why she was always clinging. Meanwhile, Yume sat up. Now, the crisis was over. She had winged her Ashikabi.

Yume realized that she was in a strong Flock. And with her young sister, Musubi, joining the ranks as the Sahashi siblings were also close.

It would stop the heartbreak of fighting her little sister. Minato just continued to stroke her hair.

"Happy?" She asked him. The smile on his face was something that she liked to see more.

"I'm fine. Just. I had some time in between now. It's weird. I don't know you or the other Sekirei but yet, I feel at ease. Like this is right." The Sekirei of Fate smiled at him.

"That's not uncommon. You are right to feel that way." She could feel her own heart calming down. And her Ashikabi was very affectionate. She wouldn't jump his bones right now. The idea was appealing but she wanted to get to know her Ashikabi a bit more.

"We Sekirei feel the same." His head turned around and he saw how Karasuba was playing with Kusano. Despite all the stuff he had seen and heard from her, the Black Sekirei was excellent to handle Kusano.

She was friendly but firm.

"I am surprised how Kara-chan can get along so well with Kuu-chan," Minato said while Akitsu stifled in her sleep.

"Kara-chan. So I am not the only one calling her that." Yume winked at her lover.

"Kara-chan might act all tough but she is one big softy with kids. Musubi-chan is one example. And now with Kusano-chan, I doubt that it will be one problem." Minato shook his head.

"You think we should check up on our sisters? They are taking their time." When they heard elongated moans from the bath, Minato shared a look with Yume. It was clear who was getting served. The voices weren't hushed. Turning his head, Karasuba had covered the ears of Kusano.

"I don't think we need to check on them."

"You got a motley bunch of Sekirei," Yume said while she continued to get touched by Minato. Her hair stroking and the smile. He really was much like Takami.

"I think that I really like the idea of having an Ashikabi like you. A lot of others to play around with." Minato wanted to open his mouth but found that Miya cut him off.

"Minato, we have a guest."

"Nii-san." The familiar voice of Hayato was heard and in walked the young boy. Next to him was Mutsu who nodded to Miya. She smiled as the boy passed Karasuba.

"Hello, Hayato." The boy just raised an eyebrow. A telling smile was enough for Minato.

"You got yourself a new Sekirei?" Hayato asked while he found a spot.

"Yep. Two actually. This is Sekirei No 08, Yume." The woman bowed her head to him.

"Hello, who might you be?"

"I'm Hayato Mikogami. Sekirei of the South." Yume waited with bated breath. She had picked up some rumors. None of them were good. Her Ashikabi touched her shoulders.

"Don't worry. We are friends. Or at least allies. Been not that long, Hayato. And the other Sekirei is in the lap of Karasuba. Kusano, No 108." She shyly waved from the lap. The Ashikabi waved back.

"Indeed not. Nii-san, sorry to ask but I heard an interesting bit on the grapevine. Is it true that you are also housing another Ashikabi?"

"Nii-chan, who is this pretty boy?" Turning his head, Minato found Yukari. She looked fresh out of bed and it was clear she had fun.

"Nii-san, is this the Ashikabi?" Yukari's head turned red when she heard that line. Before Yukari could explode, Minato turned his head.

"Miya, if you could." The Pillar giggled but complied into making a Demon Mask. It stopped all chaos going on.

"Thank you." blowing a kiss, Minato turned to the two.

"Hayato. This is indeed the Ashikabi. My little sister, Yukari. Yukari, this is Mikogami Hayato. A friend and ally in the south. A thing we will need in this game." Miya just smirked at the group.

"We can have this talk during dinner. Mutsu, you are staying over for dinner." The grumble in the stomach was an indicator and Hayato looked thrilled for that.

The other Sekirei came back around and like Yukari, they looked refreshed. Minato could feel they took matters into their own hands. He really should fuck them all in order to get juices flowing. His own as well.

"Sure thing, Miya."

The group conversed in small talk. The big missing person was Homura. It looked like he was working. Yukari was purely fuming while Minato talked with Hayato. The older guy had no clue why he chose that name. Karasuba nudged to Mutsu.

"Why does he call my pet Nii-san?" The Earth Sekirei shrugged. When his Ashikabi had his mind to it, nothing could change him.

Not that Minato minded. Kusano also gave him pieces of her meal. She was a bit shy about Hayato but the young man was friendly. After dinner, the mood was amicable. Minato took the two younger Ashikabi's outside.

"Hayato, this is my younger sister, Yukari Sahashi. She is also an Ashikabi of Sekirei No 88." The Miko was talking to Yume. A heavy blush set in while Karasuba glared at the Perverted Trio. The young bowed to her.

"Hello. I'm Hayato Mikogami. Ashikabi of the South." The raised eyebrow was enough for Minato.

"There are four major players. Ashikabi's with multiple Sekirei." Minato explained and he pointed a thumb at himself.

"I'm the Ashikabi of the North." The boy smiled at her.

"Nii-san, this isn't a friendly visit. I am here to inform you that I have taken in another Sekirei. After our forest, I got myself a new Sekirei. Two actually if you count from that Forest. Yomi, I winged her after she showed up. The other one is Juusa. That means that I got five more Sekirei. All reacted to me."

Ruffling his hair, Minato smiled at him.

"See, you don't need to hunt for Sekirei when they come to you. But this isn't about your last few Sekirei." The boy shook his head.

"I am afraid not. The Ashikabi of the East has begun to make his moves." The two siblings began to hear what Mikogami had to say.

At MBI, one woman began to wake up from her slumber. Takami Sahashi could swear she would have slept for over a week.

"Are you okay, Takami-kun?" Oh, great. Just up and already, he was around her. Opening her eyes, she found that Minaka was eyeing her.

"Oh great. You are here. What happened to me?" The scientist was quiet when he heard her voice

"I just had the weirdest dreams. I dreamt that Minato had winged Miya and Karasuba." The Game Master remained quiet when he heard her speak.

"Crazy dreams you had. You overworked yourself and collapsed. That's why you have been sleeping for so long." Sweat ran down his spine while his normal grandiose of his character was missing. He wanted to get Takami out as soon as possible.

Her glare was fixated on him. Minaka was hiding something. She could feel it. Takami's focus shifted when she yawned. Her body felt heavy.

"Still feeling drowsy? What is the meaning of this, Minaka?" The male sighed.

"You had a hard time sleeping. That's why we gave you some med drugs. You slept like a baby. By the way, Takami-kun. Minato-kun has made into Todai. Just like your daughter. Their messages came through and I just shifted them through."

A proud smile found a way on her face. She wouldn't have guessed anything less from her children. Craning her neck, she wanted nothing more than to get the drugs out.

"By the way, Takami-kun. You have the entire evening off. I would say to enjoy yourself." Okay, now something was definitely off. Minaka was a pincher when it came to free time. And now after sleeping for what must have been a week, she could have the entire evening for herself.

Takami would have asked him but he skipped out. Her grumbling stomach and her heavy head made it clear that her body demanded food and rest. So well, Takami would give herself that. And because that maniac drugged her, she would spit in his face.

Figuratively.

It had been a while since she visited Homura. Fuck. She could use a lay in the bed. The guy she had in mind for that was one good guy.

But first, she needed food. A recent restaurant had opened up. From what her younger colleagues told her, they might sell hamburgers but they were excellent in taste.

And if she was honest, the smell drove her mad. She could go for a decent amount of fast-food right now.

A few hours later and a drained storage later, Takami walked out satisfied. Time for stress relief.

Homura laid his head back. The job at the Host Club wasn't fun but he prayed that he would find his Ashikabi. Or one Ashikabi. That wasn't the handsome, friendly, cool, awesome, and great in the sack, Minato.

Oh, stop. That was the reason why he had just left the Inn. It was clear that more were flocking around them. If this continued, the idea of getting winged by Minato seemed more and more appealing.

He didn't want that. He wanted a female Ashikabi. And as if his prayers were heard, Takami Sahashi walked in.

"Evening, Takami." The host greeted her with his usual vigor. She walked right at him and pulled at his shirt.

"I. You. Bed. Now!" She ordered and the Ashikabi of Fire knew better than to say no to her. His boss knew also better than to protest. And if she wasn't working for MBI and she was such a handful, Homura would have gladly winged Takami.

She dragged him along to one of the bedrooms surrounding the place. One of the regulars sat back, with a drink. A young man, not one of the guys for the hosts but for the drinks. He had to keep watch and well, when his seniors at work were drunk, it was always fun to send the videos to the rest of the department.

"Well, we won't see him for the rest of the evening." The patron poured in a shot of whisky. Without blinking he drank it in one gulp.

"I haven't seen her in a week here. If Homura doesn't get her down, you need to get out." The male shook his head but he knew that the patron was right.

If that was going to happen, the young man was out.

"You don't have to tell me." Without asking, he took the bottle of whisky and downed one serious gup out of it.

"I'm keeping this." The patron could only agree.

After Homura got on the bed, Takami just stripped. MBI did a great job of keeping her body what it was. Her body was slender and long. Her breasts were decent enough and she had an ass that would make Kazehana blush. Before the Sekirei could even take off his trouser, Takami had racked it open and it revealed his dick.

She marveled at it. It might be flaccid yet it showed promise of girth and length. Her mouth began to work on it. The male had taken care of his needs. It was nearly impossible to ignore the feelings he got. Yet, he wondered where he got the stamina from.

Her mouth enveloped his entire shaft and with her hands wandering over his legs, Homura moaned. Takami had a tendency to completely dominate her bedmates. Her hands pulled down his trousers until it reached his shoes. It couldn't be pried off and so the bunched up clothing ended there. Most likely until she was done blowing him.

Homura's own hands took care of his shirt. His heart raced up when he could feel her throat opening up.

There were many reasons why Homura found that Minaka was a complete and utter idiot. Who the fuck let a hot piece of ass like Takami walk away? She had skills and Homura enjoyed how Takami's head bopped up and down.

She really could find herself immersed in this experience. The male just groaned while her hands were placed around. Laying himself back, Takami continued to suck on his dick. The Sekirei put his head back as she continued on him.

His eyes rolled around as her throat pulled on his dick. Takami had learned many skills. Her deep-throating was incredible and Homura just let continue on him. His hands clutched the sheets. Her nose found the base of his pubic hair. The woman was really frisky tonight. Something told him that Takami didn't know about Minato.

Homura had been trying to call her ever since Minato walked in the Inn. Yet, he didn't get the scientist to answer. Maybe he should ask her.

"Hnnnnnnnngggggggggggh."

After she was done with him. Takami had shut off higher brain functions. The only thing on her mind was a dick. And she would do anything to get fucked. Homura wouldn't go against her now. Not when his dick was in her mouth.

Takami had been asleep for days now. She needed to get stuffed.

She sucked on, covering his dick with saliva and other juices. Her own juices were also flowing. She could feel the dampness in her pussy. Her womb was responding. Homura sat up to see how her eyes were clouded with lust. His own were dazed as well but still not as much as hers. She let go of him with an audible pop.

"Fuck. I missed this."

"I can imagine. So what?" Putting a hand up, Takami stopped him.

"Shut your mouth." She said and with a breath, the older Sahashi took in as much cock as she could again. Homura would let her play with him. When her head let go, her hands followed up. A tight ring of muscle was pulled out. Homura could feel how much Takami enjoyed doing this to him.

Her head bopped again. A faster pace perhaps and like her, higher brain functions ceased to function to Homura. The speed was better and better. Eventually, Homura felt the need in his body. She couldn't keep this up for long. Not because she would grow tired but because he had too much pleasure.

"Takami, gonna cum!" That was the only thing he could grunt as the scientist continued to suck on his dick.

She didn't want to let Homura go and well, if she wanted it there, he would let Takami have his sperm. The taste was something that she had missed and her mouth exploded with his stuff. Not one drop was spilled. He just continued to shoot his sperm in her mouth and steadily, Takami drank it away.

It was like there was no end to his cumming. Yet, she continued to drink it away. With a content sigh and a big smirk, Homura laid back. Eventually, Takami let his dick go. Sure, he didn't grow soft, Sekirei was strong but he had limits.

"It looks like I have missed this," Homura said nothing as Takami took off his shoes. His body went along with that. One foot had left the shoe and his feet breathed. Then the other followed.

With his trousers gone, Takami hoisted herself over his body. Homura shook his head when he admired her sculpted body.

"Thinking about someone?"

"An idiot." Homura jested and Takami laughed at him.

"Someone, we both know?"

"Yep. A complete and utter fool who let you walk away." Takami's eyes glared at him when she figured that out.

"Tell me about it. Now, I still need this. You don't mind?" Yeah, now, Homura better couldn't tell her about Minato.

Even worse when Miya sent him a text. Minato had managed to wing Akitsu, Yume, Uzume, and Kusano. Plus, Yukari winged Musubi. And something told him that those two wouldn't face each other.

"No, I don't." He really admired her body. She sat up and if she wanted to take this cowgirl, Homura wouldn't refuse her. Her pussy came down while Homura looked at her.

"I still can't believe that I let that idiot work over me." Homura really hoped that she wouldn't talk about Minaka. That moron had landed on his shitlist and not just his.

"Can we not talk about him?" Takami had to admit that Homura was right. Talking about her ex-lover wasn't sexy.

"Sure thing." She slammed on him. The Sekirei moaned as Takami dominated him. Her pussy crushed on him and in one slam, the full hilt was buried in her.

"Jesus fuck. It's been too long." Takami said while Homura grunted. She was hot as a furnace and tight as well.

"You're… ngh." She rolled her hips. This wasn't just an ordinary woman anymore and Homura was glad he was the guy to do her.

"Telling… ah," He rolled along.

"Me." She buried herself deep enough in him and Homura could feel much she missed this. With his entire length still buried in her, she felt how her pussy stretched out. Oh sure, she fucked quite a few guys in her life but with breaks, her muscles had to get used to it.

As always, Takami was headstrong and went headfirst in her attempt. She wanted release and with Homura, at least, he was discreet. Something that she really appreciated when fucking guys. Homura just enjoyed moving along. His hands went to her tits.

"You have gotten so cheeky." It would have been half an attempt at scolding him if she wasn't deep and warm inside him. Her voice wavered as she felt how Homura was doing her.

"A young man learns a lot when he's around his elders." She smiled back at him. Homura was one tease but she couldn't fault him for that. The way he acted and how he carried himself. She admired that in him.

There were many reasons why Takami stayed in MBI. Homura was one of them. It was why they stayed in touch when he left. It made her realize that she wasn't able to stop Minaka. Not alone. That dream kept playing in her head.

When she felt a touch, she knew where Homura's dick had grazed her good spot. Her body reacted to it. It just grew a bit tighter. Homura felt that as well.

Cupping his handsome face, she liked the feeling of Homura buried deep inside her. "Ready?"

Her hips smashed right back at Homura and the young man went back at her. This job had provided him with a ton of experience. So it wasn't difficult to find a pace that provided both of them with the most pleasure.

Endurance, for Homura, was something much more important than strength. Many women could keep taking much at a short pace. Hold it out and you could provide more than they ever wished for. The same was now going on now. Takami had picked up a ton of experience in her life. So it wasn't a battle of strength but of stamina.

Her hips slammed at his dick while he pierced through her. Their fluids mixed as Takami could feel how much she missed a good fuck.

Meanwhile, Homura just enjoyed the view. Sure, he wouldn't let Takami do all the work. His hands moved to her generous backside. Massaging her ass she could feel how the Sekirei was doing her. Her hands grazed his chest, using it for support. Her hips followed the Sekirei's. She moaned loudly and enjoyed herself.

The woman just continued to ride Homura for all he was worth. In normal cases, he could keep up easily with his clients but Takami had proven that she wasn't a normal human. When she felt the hot sperm in her body, she looked down.

Just because he had come, didn't mean the fun ended. Still, buried in her, hard as ever, she fucked Homura. The host eventually stopped caring and just let his head go up in the clouds. There would be no harm in it.

Takami wouldn't get pregnant. She had done it twice. Never again.

The Flame Sekirei continued to pump semen after semen in her and Takami continued to hit orgasm after orgasm.

Outside, the young man sat back with a watch. It was nearing the end of the night but he was about to go home. This club was becoming his second home. But that was forced.

"That guy. Damn."

"Yep. My best employee." The older guy tapped him and handed him a good drink.

"I am going home after this one. It's late enough and I need to go home." Finishing that drink, the guy stood up.

"It's the end of the night. I am going home." The bartender showed a hand and after a shake, the young man walked home. It had been enough and he heard the stories before.

Meanwhile, Takami collapsed on Homura. She rolled out, the fluids came out of her vagina. Rolling over, she smirked.

"Fucking hell. I needed that. Thanks, Homura."

"You're welcome, milady." Pecking her on the cheek, Takami shook her head.

"I have been asleep for over a week. That moron said that I collapsed. I wonder how my two broods are doing." Sensing what he could do to Minaka, Homura smiled at her.

"Oh, so you don't know that Minato got in Tokyo U?"

"That I know off. It's clear that he got some of my brains. If only he had a spine." Homura wisely kept that thought at himself. If Minato grew up with her, a guy wouldn't have a spine left. That might be why it was better he lived at the Inn.

"He also needed a new place to stay. His landlord saw something bad and kicked him out." Takami shook her head and her eyes rested on the ceiling.

"Oh, really? I wonder where he stayed over this week."

"The Izumo Inn. Miya is cutting him slack. Because you know, he winged Miya." Takami froze over and her head turned to Homura. The Sekirei stood up and began to put his clothes on.

"What?" The naked lady looked at him with dread.

"Oh, you didn't know. Well, Minaka told him to keep the Sekirei plan secret. He also winged in order. Karasuba and after her, Kazehana."

The color drained from her face.

"And when he was done with bagging them, he winged Matsu and Uzume. Both are living at the Inn. Oh, you don't know that from me."

Oh, god. He winged the entire first Discipline Team besides Mutsu and he got Uzume as well.

"He also managed to wing Akitsu." He adjusted his tie while Takami blinked several times.

"That's impossible. She can't be winged. How did he even do that?"

"Dump his DNA in her three holes." Takami's eyes rolled in the back of her eyes.

"He did so. And I just got a text from Miya. He winged both Number Eight Yume and after her, Number One Hundred and Eight, Kusano. But don't worry, I doubt that he will even think about that. Minato seems like an alright young man." She could hardly believe it.

He had winged Eight Sekirei in the span of a week and made love to seven of them. This wasn't great.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Oh, this is just from today. The last two. The little 'sister' of Yume, Musubi. She is winged by another little sister. I don't think I have to tell you who." Oh, just great. A victorious smile found a way on his face as Takami tried to stand up.

Her hips and legs had given out and she landed naked on the floor. Walking over to her, Kagari placed the woman in her bed. Kissing her forehead, he gave her a smile.

"Sleep this one-off and kill Minaka tomorrow. Okay, dear." The eyes rolled at the back of her head. Homura sighed as he put a blanket over Takami.

He had enjoyed this romp, and if she wasn't such a hardhead, he would have liked the idea of her becoming her Ashikabi. Good thing that at least everything functioned properly. He worked out one great system.

Stretching his arms, he wondered how the ones at the Inn were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we end it. I had lots of fun writing this. The yuri smut with Yukari pretty much came naturally. So there is that.
> 
> The next chapter next year is going to be full smut with all haremettes that Minato got so far, save for Kusano. Minaka will have no fun with this.
> 
> Either way, I am happy that I got this chapter done. It took me longer and I had other things on my mind.
> 
> It's not the end of the year yet but for me, 2020 had many ups and downs. Life has changed for me, like many others. There are many look backs I had and I just can't help but think about how this continues.
> 
> For me, I have started this fic and many others this year. I am happy for some who consider me a decent enough author to work with and write out their ideas. I thank the requester and the others for that.
> 
> Now, there are two other chapters planned before the year is over. Or at least, one planned and one that I am writing now for next year early time.
> 
> This will see an update for sure next year.
> 
> Saluut.

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I had hoped for. Even with the lockdown, things can't go easy. I was also stuck on the lemon bits for a while and when the mood for it came back, I finished in two days.
> 
> It was one ride to this and it was a new thing for me to write. I gotta thank Curse of Whimsey to recommend me one fic to help me out on writing out the smut. It was one ride while I was busy writing the chapter and the smut. There is a good chance that I'll continue on this. And maybe just like Surprise in the bathroom, it will hit off well.
> 
> Still, I am glad I got this chapter done. I got a few other fics going and I can work on the next chapter of Brave New World. Which should be done pretty soon as well. After that, I got Two Reasons to Come home.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter so please read and review it. If you got a request yourself, just let me know in the reviews or via pm and we'll work something out. Just a busy schedule now so keep that in the back of your head.
> 
> Saluut.


End file.
